REVANCHA
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Los intereses politicos del hokage y los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha se conbinan en una enorme tragedia. Ahora solo queda un sentimiento de dolor y venganza en el joven Uzumaki Naruto. Ya no tiene amor, ya no tiene vida. Solo Revancha.
1. Chapter 1

**REVANCHA:**

 **Esta historia cuenta con algunos cambios del manga original. La noche que Naruto nació nunca hubo un ataque. Minato y Kushina siguen vivos. El clan Uchiha no fue exterminado e Itachi no se convirtió en un ninja renegado.**

 **CAPITULO 1: UNA MUERTE TRÁGICA**

La cena en la casa Namikase nunca había sido tan silenciosa o tensa. El lord Hokage hacia casi una hora que había llegado y mientras su esposa estuvo en la cocina, todo pareció a una noche normal. Sin embargo cuando los tres integrantes de la familia se sentaron frente a frente, la situación dejó de tener el aspecto de algo cómodo o natural.

Ni siquiera la cena favorita de Kushina y Naruto (el ramen) tuvo algún efecto conciliador. Minato Namikase no podía permitir que la situación se saliera de control. Ser líder de Konoha era mucho más que llevar un sombrero y sentarse en una oficina a luchar contra el papeleo. Ser Hokage implicaba tener un equilibrio de poder que garantizara el orden y la estabilidad del pueblo.

El hombre observó frente a si como su único hijo, a la edad de 17 años cenaba con la inconciencia propia de su despreocupada forma de ver el mundo en general. Su hijo, Naruto Namikase quien estaba considerado un ninja promedio entre su generación, en donde despuntaban algunos brillantes exponentes. Cuando las cabezas de los clanes hablaban sobre Naruto, exponían una falta de talento e inteligencia necesaria para emular a su padre. En resumen, se lo consideraba un sucesor mediocre que solo aportaría a la aldea casándose y teniendo hijos. Había muchos brillantes jóvenes que podían ser candidatos potables para suceder al Yondaime antes que Naruto. Por supuesto nadie quería el retiro de Minato como cuarto maestro. Pero siempre los ninjas más jóvenes y destacados en cada familia de la aldea, eran observados para una eventual sucesión.

-Naruto….-dijo con voz neutral el líder, tratando de no mostrarse ansioso- tu madre y yo estamos invitados a una importante reunión este fin de semana. En necesario que vengas con nosotros.

El joven continuó comiendo su porción de ramen como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque con una leve mirada dio a entender que había escuchado. Kushina, sentada en la punta de la mesa siempre entre los dos hombres, no pudo disimular la tensión que sentía. La mujer no estaba para nada de acuerdo con las decisiones de Minato. Durante noches enteras discutieron en el cuarto matrimonial. Kushina tenía mucha pena por el futuro de su hijo Naruto, pero después de rabiar y luchar a brazo partido para evitar la determinación de su esposo el Hokage, tuvo que admitir que Minato tenía razón. Era la única opción para mantener la paz en la aldea. Mal que les pesara a todos en esa casa.

-Tienes que venir, -dijo el padre- a la mansión de la familia Hyuuga. Lord Hiashi nos ha invitado para estrechar lazos con nuestra familia.

Naruto no demostró ningún gesto de resentimiento o molestia. Era como si no hubiese identificado la intención tanto de su padre, como del líder Hyuuga. Sin embargo, el joven tenía mejor noción de la situación de lo que sus padres pensaban. Subestimar a Naruto Namikase era el deporte favorito de su padre, y por añadidura de todos los líderes en Konoha.

-¿Sera el sábado? –consultó el joven ante el simple asentimiento de su padre- De acuerdo entonces, supongo que tendré que avisarle a Sakura-chan para que me acompañe.

Todo el comentario final estuvo acompañado con una tibia pero irónica sonrisa. Kushina dejó de respirar por un segundo al ver como su marido enfurecía sin poder controlarlo de modo alguno. Minato intentó por todos los medios conservar la calma, pero realmente le fue imposible. ¡¿Cómo podía Naruto bromear en esas circunstancias?! ¡¿Cómo pretendía llevar a esa chica a una reunión donde supuestamente se arreglaría su matrimonio con la hija mayor del anfitrión?!

-Esa niña no es bienvenida a esa noche…-señaló duramente Minato- ni a esta casa tampoco. Creo que es hora que dejemos las niñerías de una vez y te toca tomar las responsabilidades del caso Naruto. Tienes la posibilidad de desposar a la hija de Hiashi, y creo que será conveniente para todos.

-Naruto…-susurró Kushina muy preocupada por la reacción venidera de su hijo.

El joven sorbió la última parte de su tazón bebiendo el caldo con prontitud, lo asentó con firmeza habitual en la mesa y mirando a su madre declaró:

-La cena estuvo deliciosa Ka-san….-indicó poniéndose de pie- y en cuanto a tu bendición sobre Sakura-chan….Minato…-dijo cortante y lo miraba con frialdad orgullosa- si mi novia no es bien recibida en esta casa, me temo que yo tampoco lo soy. Iré por mis cosas a la habitación y hoy mismo me retiro para siempre de este lugar.

Minato le gritó y lo persiguió por el comedor ofuscado. Naruto no entendía las consecuencias de ese capricho. No entendía lo importante que era ese matrimonio arreglado. Simplemente no podía casarse con quien quisiera, era lamentable pero no podía. Era demasiado importante para Konoha. Pero el joven Namikase no iba a negociar los asuntos de su corazón. Desde que era un niño había amado y seguía amando a su compañera de equipo. Hasta hacia poco tiempo ella había ignorado esos sentimientos, pero hace seis meses Naruto consiguió una oportunidad. Y no la desaprovechó. Ahora ella era su novia, y en cuanto pudiera se casarían. Naruto la amaba a ella, solamente a Sakura Haruno. Lo demás no importaba nada.

-¡Naruto regresa aquí! – Le gritaba Minato desde el pie de la escalera que subía hacia las habitaciones- ¡tienes que escucharme! ¡Es importante que termines con esta locura!

Kushina solo se aferraba al brazo de su marido tratando de contenerlo. Tratando de que las cosas no se rompieran definitivamente entre padre e hijo. Kushina tenía conciencia que esto podía pasar. No tenía el mismo concepto que Minato sobre su hijo. Tal vez pareciese a simple vista un joven despreocupado y carente de la seriedad que otros Shinobi exhibían tan a menudo. Pero eso no significaba que fuese débil, o que su carácter lo fuera. Naruto había perseguido por muchos años a esa muchacha hasta que por fin logró conquistarla. Su determinación era de hierro cuando deseaba algo intensamente. Meterse en su camino era una muy mala idea. Naruto era el tipo de sujeto que podía llevarse el mundo por delante cuando se interponían con su felicidad. Y esa joven, Sakura Haruno, era su completa felicidad.

Rato después, a pesar de que sus padres lo esperaran en los pies de la escalera jurándole que jamás se iría de esa casa, Naruto descendió con una mochila en su hombro derecho y un bolso negro cargado en su mano izquierda. Minato y Kushina lo miraron aun sin poder creer que su hijo pensara en marcharse. Incluso el padre dio un paso al frente como si pensara interceptarlo y evitar que fuera hacia la salida. Naruto sonrió fríamente, avanzó implacable y pasó frente a Minato que por alguna razón no se atrevió a moverse ni a tocarlo. Pero Kushina caminó por detrás de su marido, parándose entre la puerta de salida y su hijo.

-¡No Naruto…!-le suplicó apenas- no….mi bebé no se va a la calle solo. Mi hijo no…

-Ka-san…-sonrió suavemente el joven- conseguiré donde quedarme por hoy. Y mañana voy a comprarme un departamento. Le enviaré la dirección en cuanto me instale, usted siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas en mi casa. Adiós…

Kushina le dio un abrazo que no quiso aflojar nunca más. Naruto le propinó un beso en la mejilla llorosa de su madre y abriendo la puerta abandonó la casa de sus padres sin mirar atrás. Hacía meses que llamaba "Minato" a su padre, hacía meses que sabía lo que el Hokage quería hacer con su hijo. Pero Naruto no se casaría por acuerdos con cualquier mujer. Su cuerpo, su alma y corazón pertenecían a una sola mujer. Su novia, y en poco tiempo su esposa también. Naruto no retrocedería, no vacilaría en defender su felicidad. Minato Namikase lo subestimaba demasiado.

Un deporte peligroso…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina oscura, solo iluminada por la luna y los reflejos artificiales que entraban por los ventanales desde la calle, Minato Namikase estaba borracho como nunca. Siempre a lo largo de su vida había sabido tener un plan para todo. Era metódico y estratégico, en batalla era mortífero no solo por su velocidad, sino por su capacidad para asimilar las pequeñas pistas que otorgaba el enemigo. Pero una situación lo tenía totalmente bloqueado y desconcertado. Una situación ocurrida hace casi 3 semanas que lo puso contra el muro y le paralizó.

Jirayja, el gamma Sannin acompañaba esa noche de copas a su estudiante y se reía sin ningún tapujo al ver el desconcierto del Hokage. Minato hacia 3 semanas que no tenía ningún tipo de dialogo con su hijo Naruto. El joven había dejado de llamarle "padre" y ahora tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Solo con Kushina hablaba de tanto en tanto, cuando la madre visitaba a su hijo en su nuevo departamento. Su nueva vivienda comprada con dinero prestado por su padrino.

-Jirayja-sensei, no debió prestarle ese dinero a Naruto –le dijo Minato a su maestro con gesto ofuscado- ahora ha escapado completamente de mi control. Ya no me habla, apenas le dirige la palabra a Kushina y ella me quiere matar a mí porque destruí nuestra familia –Jirayja sonreía divertido- ¡no se ría sensei que es grave!

-ja ja ja….lo siento Minato es inevitable para mí –Decía Jirayja con el rostro colorado por la bebida- que el tranquilo y despreocupado de Naruto haya reaccionado de esa forma tan tajante me tiene completamente encantado. Realmente ese niño fue criado correctamente, conoce sus prioridades mejor que cualquier otro. Me siento orgulloso de haberlo entrenado. Además…. ¿por qué no debería haberle prestado el dinero siendo que es mi ahijado? Prometió que lo devolvería, y su palabra vale todo.

-Jirayja-sensei no es momento para tonterías –Le reprendió Minato enojado- la estabilidad de la aldea pende de un hilo y ese delgado cabello se puede cortar si Naruto no obedece. Entienda por favor que no es mi intención hacerlo infeliz. Pero Naruto actúa como un joven normal, cuando en realidad es mi heredero, es el hijo de un Hokage.

-sabes perfectamente lo que pienso sobre los matrimonios arreglados Minato –Señaló el peliblanco- Naruto puede ser un tonto muchas veces, también parecer despreocupado y sin talento en otras. Pero mi ahijado no es un juguete. Recuérdalo.

-¿y qué puedo hacer entonces? –Declaró totalmente angustiado el líder- cuando la guerra me hizo un nombre y Sarutobi-sama me elevó como Hokage, solo tenía mi fama para hacerme respetar como líder. Por el momento alcanzaba, también el casarme con Kushina fue algo que vino a asentar más mi poder.

-y ahora quieres que tu hijo se case con una heredera Hyuuga o Uchiha para asegurar la fidelidad de los clanes más fuertes ¿verdad?

-Hai….-suspiró Minato- mi familia no tiene a más integrantes que a mi esposa y mi hijo. Si Naruto no se casa con una mujer de clan poderoso, los Uchiha comenzaran a causarme problemas. Usted sabe, Fugaku estaba buscando cualquier motivo para hacerse con el poder.

-Es un maldito… -aseguró Jirayja- quiere comprometer a tu hijo con su familia para crear lazos contigo. Para sucederte como Hokage o poner a algún pariente en cualquier caso.

-Pero Naruto esta encaprichado con esa chica Haruno. –Señaló molesto Minato- ¡y ella le corresponde según supo Kushina! No puedo hacer nada, ahora los clanes ven que mi hijo no me obedece. Ahora estoy solo, y para peor Naruto se niega a dirigirme la palabra.

-el amor no se elige Minato, -le indicó el Sannin- el amor te elige a ti.

-en su mundo de libros y fantasías puede ser que si Jirayja-sensei, pero en el mundo Shinobi los lazos matrimoniales garantizan la fidelidad. Naruto podría no solo ganar una esposa de alguna familia poderosa, sino también la posibilidad de hijos fuertes ¿y porque no? sucederme como Hokage. ¡Pero mi esposa dice que nuestro hijo no quiere nada de eso! Que solo quiere ser un Jounnin normal y tener una vida normal junto a esa chica sin casta Shinobi. ¡Y de él depende que la guerra civil no estalle en Konoha!

Jirayja por primera vez se colocó en seriedad. Él se había encargado de investigar la situación de primera mano para mantener al tanto de todo al Hokage. Había rumores, de descontento en el seno del clan Uchiha. Esos rumores estaban más que justificados porque Fugaku nunca pudo disimular sus ambiciones de poder. Pero esos rumores se quedaban cortos según supo Jirayja. Un informante del consejero Danzou Shimura, le dio el soplo que increíblemente el clan Uchiha pensaba actuar contra la estabilidad de la aldea.

-Fugaku tiene mucho poder en Konoha, -aseguró Jirayja repasando frente a Minato de lo que sabía- y sabemos que Danzou está claramente en su contra. Homura-san y Koharu-san, y también Sarutobi sensei están por ahora en postura neutral.

-pero eso puede cambiar muy rápido si las sospechas vertidas por Danzou resultan ciertas –susurró Minato

-entre una posible guerra y el exterminio del clan Uchiha, el consejo no dudara demasiado. –Dijo el Sannin- será una masacre de todas formas. Pero en el juego de quien golpea primero, pueden quedar demasiados inocentes en la línea de fuego.

-por eso necesito que Naruto se comprometa con un clan fuerte. –Aseguró Minato- eso evitara que los Uchiha se descontrolen.

-el problema entonces es esa chica…-indicó Jirayja- Haruno Sakura. Mi ahijado no la va a dejar, ni aunque Kami-sama se arrodille a suplicarle.

-si la disponibilidad de Naruto Namikase está limitada por una Kunoichi- señaló un hombre entrando al despacho por las puertas principales- siempre hay algo que se puede hacer.

La entrada al lugar de ese sujeto puso en alerta a los dos hombres que bebían en la oficina. Jirayja tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre las palabras del recientemente llegado Fugaku Uchiha. Cuando ese hombre aportaba una solución, generalmente muchos cadáveres quedaban en el medio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La luna se colaba por la única por ventana del cuarto. Y allí estaba Naruto, acurrucado entre las sabanas llorando. El tiempo se había detenido solo para él, el dolor lo había encasillado en su departamento. No podía precisar como ocurrió, solo supo que su vida era feliz, que su novia había aceptado casarse con él y que había visitado a los padres de Sakura teniendo una cena bastante confortable donde no se presentaron mayores problemas. Naruto recordaba esa noche, las sonrisas de los padres, la belleza de su novia. Por primera vez en muchos meses se sintió libre de presiones, libre de su apellido paterno.

Pero todo se fue al diablo, todo dejó de tener motivo o significado. Sakura Haruno estaba muerta.

Una misión, una estúpida misión donde Naruto debería haber estado presente y por culpa del idiota de su padre, no pudo ir. Naruto lloraba ahogado por su dolor, paralizado. Durante días ha estado encerrado sin poder salir. Sin poder comer, sin casi dormir. Sentía ruidos en la puerta de su apartamento, golpes firmes venidos de algún imbécil que no entendía la realidad. ¡No quería ver a nadie! ¡Quería estar solo! ¡Quería morir! En sus pocas horas de sueño soñaba con Sakura. Sus besos, su piel, el calor de su cuerpo. Naruto casi podía tocarla en sus sueños, pero ella se evaporaba en cuanto abría los ojos. Había muerto, Sakura-chan estaba muerta. No quedaba nada, ninguna cosa en el mundo para Naruto Namikase.

Los golpes seguían afuera, alguien estaba insistiendo demasiado. Ojala no fuera su madre. Kushina había estado alimentándolo casi a la fuerza. Lo había abrazado, lo había consolado, había soportado aun sus enojos y desplantes. Kushina sufría por su hijo, sufría por que Naruto parecía estar muriéndose de amor.

-¿QUIEN CARAJO ESTA GOLPEANDO? -Gritó Naruto extraviado por el dolor y la borrachera- ¡LARGUESE Y NO REGRESE!

-Naruto por favor abre la puerta…-dijo el Hokage quien también era su padre- tenemos que hablar, no puedes continuar así.

¡EL! ¡JUSTO EL MAGNIFICO HOKAGE NAMIKASE! ¡EL MALDITO QUE ENVIO AL EQUIPO KAKASHI INCOMPLETO! ¡MINATO NAMIKASE EL MALDITO QUE LE QUITO LA VIDA A SAKURA-CHAN!

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO! –Gritó apenas llegando con dificultad al comedor Naruto- ¡YO DEBI ESTAR PROTEGIENDOLA! ¡ERA MI COMPAÑERA, MI AMIGA, MI AMOR!

-Naruto ábreme la puerta…-volvió a insistir Minato- tu madre está muy preocupada. Ha pasado tiempo, tienes que salir de ese encierro.

-¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡TE ODIO!

A Minato le dolían esas palabras, nunca en su vida como Shinobi alguien le había lastimado tanto, con solo palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo culpaba por una misión que salió mal? Era cierto que había catalogado la misión como de clase A, cuando las circunstancias demostraron que era de clase S. pero Naruto no podía destruirse porque su novia había muerto.

Habían pasado 2 meses. Dos terribles meses donde Naruto dejó de trabajar, dejó de hacer misiones, de entrenar, aun de caminar por la calle. Estaba devastado, estaba despedazado como si toda su preparación ninja no pudiera ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Sakura.

Minato no quería esto, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Había aceptado hace meses que Fugaku ofreciera a la familia Haruno un trato para casar a Sakura con su hijo menor Sasuke. Eso sería todo, sin el apoyo del Hokage, Naruto perdería los derechos sobre su novia y quedaría libre. A cambio de eso Fugaku pidió tener la prioridad para ofrecer contrato matrimonial a la familia Namikase. Anticipándose a los Hyuuga.

Todo hubiese marchado a la perfección, de no ser por la misión donde Sakura murió. Ella junto a Kakashi y Sasuke fueron al país del té a recolectar cierto pergamino valioso para quien pagó el contrato en Konoha. Luego Kakashi informó que Sakura y Sasuke se separaron de él, para investigar en un pueblo cercano la ubicación exacta del punto de encuentro, ya que los datos aportados por inteligencia fueron erróneos. Nunca se supo que ocurrió exactamente, pero Sasuke se separó de Sakura y ella fue atacada por una banda de ninjas renegados. La derrotaron, la capturaron, abusaron de ella durante casi dos días, y finalmente la asesinaron salvajemente. Sasuke y Kakashi dieron con el cuerpo al tercer día. El resto como se suele decir, es historia.

-Naruto, hijo por favor…-volvió a insistir el Hokage- no puedes dejarte morir, así no eres tú. Nunca te rindes. Al menos hazlo por Sakura, ella jamás hubiera querido que te murieras si en realidad te amaba.

Algunos segundos después de esas palabras, Naruto abrió la puerta con mucho esfuerzo. Apoyando su brazo en el marco de la entrada como si quisiera impedir que el visitante se colara de alguna manera. Jadeaba por la ebriedad, Minato podía oler el alcohol en su hijo. Jamás había bebido una copa antes del triste suceso. Se miraron fijamente, Minato no podía creer toda la rabia que veía en los ojos azules de Naruto. Era un hombre completamente desconocido para el Hokage.

-tenemos que hablar….ahora-indicó con firmeza el padre.

Naruto le dejó pasar, se alejó de la puerta como tratando de conservar las distancias. Era como tratar con un enemigo. Naruto sentía la rabia corroerlo, Minato Namikase era uno de los culpables de la muerte. También lo era Sasuke que había dejado sola a Sakura. En tanto el Hokage no podía empezar a hablar, se sentía sorprendido y paralizado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto lo odiaba? ¿Por qué odiaba a su padre? Fue un error de trabajo, solo eso. ¡Nada más que eso!

-según el informe de Kakashi Hatake, -señaló Minato tratando de recuperar terreno- Haruno Sakura fue atacada por 5 elementos renegados de alta categoría. Uchiha Sasuke no tenía manera de saber que esos hombres estaban en el pueblo. Tampoco pudo volver con ella, por que buscaban por separado el pergamino que era…

-¿Por qué no me enviaste con el equipo? –dijo simplemente el joven

-por que estabas en otra tarea…

-había vuelto un día antes.

-era una misión de rango A –señaló Minato- dos Jounnin de alto nivel como Kakashi y Sasuke, y una Chunnin medico de alta categoría debían ser suficientes.

-vete, no quiero escucharte. –Se cubrió los oídos con dolor- ¡no quiero escucharte nunca más!

-debes reponerte Naruto…- le pidió Minato preocupado- no eres tu últimamente y en esta aldea eres alguien valioso. Eres importante para tu madre y para mí, eres vital para Konoha. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes vivir tu vida apartado de tu destino!

-¿mi destino? –Balbuceó el joven- ¡Sakura-chan era mi destino! ¡Sasuke me la arrebató! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Un día acabare con él!

Minato no lo entendía, no podía comprender como Naruto le jurara muerte a Sasuke. A su mejor amigo le juraba muerte. ¡Todo por un estúpido error! Pero poco duró la furia en los ojos de Naruto, su cuerpo estaba débil, su alma estaba destrozada completamente. Durante días había estado en el cementerio custodiando la tumba de su amada, parecía haber muerto con ella pero aún estaba vivo. Tenía que encontrar las razones para seguir adelante. Comenzó a llorar, su rostro con las marcas definidas se desarmó en lágrimas y Minato abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hijo. El pobre muchacho no podía soportarlo más.

-¡mi pobre flor! –Gemía ahogado y abrazado por su padre- ¡mi hermosa y pobre Sakura-chan! ¡No puedo dejar de verla! ¡No puedo dejar de recordarla Oto-san!

Minato no sabía qué hacer, ver a su único hijo llorando como un bebé no era lo que esperaba. No sabía consolar a las personas, no esperaba venir y encontrarse con este cuadro. Estuvieron así algunos minutos, Minato pensó que aun con la desgracia que le sucedió a esa chica. La situación para Konoha sería ideal. En algunos meses, Naruto se recuperaría, entrenaría duro y además de elevar su nivel dejando las tonterías. Luego concertar un compromiso matrimonial y la familia Namikase tendría el lazo político que evitaría los problemas con el clan Uchiha. Minato pensaba en que hacer y qué decir, la verdad Kushina había estado muy acertada en pedirle que viniera a ver a Naruto. Esta charla estaba ayudando acercarlos como padre e hijo. Por primera vez en casi seis meses Naruto le había llamado "Oto-san".

-Oto-san…-gimió Naruto aturdido por el dolor-…Oto-san me duele tanto… -Decía tomándose el pecho como si el corazón se fuera a salir- no puedo dejar de oler su perfume, no puedo dejar de escuchar su voz. Me duele…

-hijo, tienes que recordar lo mejor de ella…-señaló Minato que se sentía devastado por el dolor de su hijo- pero permitas que el recuerdo te arrastre. Tu madre y yo estaremos siempre para ti.

Unos golpes a la puerta sacaron de concentración a Minato. Alguien más venía a tratar de ver a Naruto. Tal vez era Kushina, la pelirroja había estado rogando por días a Minato para que visitara a su hijo. El Hokage nunca pensó que la situación fuera tan grave, pero luego de un mes sin que Naruto acudiera a la oficina por trabajo, Minato comprendió que no estaba superando su perdida.

El padre condujo a Naruto para que se sentara en un pequeño sillón de su cocina-comedor. Luego con lentitud fue a abrir la puerta y recibir la visita. Pensaba dejarle a Kushina el lugar necesario para que consolara a su hijo. Solo una madre podría con ese trabajo tan complicado. Pero cuando vio la persona que había tocado a la puerta, le causó una gran sorpresa. Ella no era Kushina Namikase.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche en la mansión principal Uchiha era tranquila. El líder del clan caminaba por el jardín interior tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Fugaku Uchiha había ansiado por mucho tiempo el puesto de Hokage. Desde hace años, antes que el descastado de Minato Namikase inventara esa infernal técnica llamada "dios del trueno". El tercer Hokage debía entregarle el sombrero a un líder nuevo y por supuesto Fugaku, estaba entre los candidatos. Pero tanto Minato Namikase como Orochimaru el Hebi-sannin, tenían mucho poder personal para no ser considerados como posibles Hokage.

La guerra ninja arrojó a la fama e idolatría a Minato, y Sarutobi lo eligió como cuarto maestro aun cuando era demasiado joven y sin familia de tradición ninja. Fugaku estuvo muy molesto durante semanas cuando lo supo, pero enseguida se dispuso a trabajar por el bien de su clan. Minato era joven y famoso. Pero estaba solo, necesitaba una esposa que perpetuara su dinastía y como Hokage podía ser capaz de tomar a quien quisiera. Fugaku envió a la cacería de Minato poniendo en su camino a las más hermosas y voluptuosa mujeres del clan Uchiha. Asediaron a Minato por meses enteros, se planearon fiestas para comprometerlo y hubo todo tipo de tretas buscando que cualquier mujer Uchiha lo sedujera.

Sin embargo, todo fue inútil...

Minato Namikase se unió en matrimonio con la maldita Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki. Si hubiera sido cualquier mujer débil, habría sido fácil apartarla del camino. Pero esa pelirroja era violenta y dura de pelar. Conquistó a Minato completamente y al poco tiempo quedó embarazada. En esos momentos Fugaku no supo que más hacer. Se resignó a su suerte, la mala fortuna de haber nacido en una época donde el Hokage era un puesto inalcanzable. Los Uchiha no podrían dominar, no importaba si como familia eran numerosos y poderosos. Ser Hokage para un Uchiha parecía imposible.

Pasados los años, una tarde Fugaku tomaba el té y miraba en el jardín a su hijo mayor con tan solo 9 años. Itachi era el talento en estado puro, tenía todo el aspecto de convertirse en alguien de enorme calibre en poco tiempo. Itachi se convirtió en la nueva esperanza de Fugaku. Primeramente intentó convertirlo en el alumno de Minato pero el Hokage no consintió compartir sus técnicas con otra persona que su hijo. El niño apenas caminaba y se veía a lo lejos que sería un gran Shinobi. Tenía el chakra en brutales cantidades como su madre, era compatible con el Kyuubi con lo que seguro se convertiría en el próximo Jinchuriki. También tendría las técnicas secretas de Minato, convirtiéndose en un futuro hombre invencible.

¡Otra vez el clan Uchiha seria descartado!

Mientras Itachi entrenaba desde muy joven con el ANBU, Fugaku intentaba todos los métodos para ganar una posición determinante sobre Naruto. Intentó comprometerlo desde el nacimiento con un contrato matrimonial, pero Kushina se negó a decidir esa cuestión con Naruto de niño. Luego permitió a Mikoto (la esposa de Fugaku) trabar amistad con la Jinchuriki, además de presionar para que Sasuke (su hijo menor) y Naruto fueran amigos. Quería crear un lazo entre el hijo del Hokage y su familia. Pero pasado el tiempo solo pudo atestiguar la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke sin que el rubio se sintiera interesado por ninguna niña del clan Uchiha.

Cuando el joven Naruto se graduó de la academia, se hicieron los arreglos necesarios para conformaran el mismo equipo. Fugaku trabó alianza con Danzou de la Raíz con la misión de debilitar el control de Minato sobre la aldea. El líder de Ne, quería el puesto de Hokage, o una posición más elevada sacando del medio a Sarutobi Hiruzen en el consejo. Se unieron por varios años en post de lograr estos objetivos. Hasta que Fugaku vio cómo su propio hijo Itachi, comenzaba a poner las órdenes del ANBU, por sobre los intereses del clan Uchiha.

Fue cuando Fugaku se dio cuenta que Danzou estaba conspirando contra él. Solo quedó un camino para no perder posiciones en Konoha. Tenía que lograr el apoyo total de Minato para destruir a Danzou. Y para ello, lo único que funcionaria seria casando a Naruto con cualquier mujer Uchiha. Lamentablemente todo se fue al diablo cuando Naruto se enamoró de la chica equivocada. Esa muchacha del clan Haruno estaba en medio y nada de lo que las jóvenes Uchiha intentaron, apartó a Naruto de su objetivo. Todo lo planeado, todos los rumores falsos perpetrados para presionar a Minato con el casamiento obligado de Naruto dejó de servir en cuando el hijo del Yondaime abandonó la casa paterna y se estableció por su cuenta.

Naruto lo había arruinado todo para Fugaku, establecido por su cuenta y casado con la joven Haruno. Su poder personal lo haría el sucesor natural de su padre. El muchacho podía no querer estar metido en la política de la aldea, pero con el tiempo terminaría siendo elegible para ser Hokage.

Fugaku había urdido un plan perfecto para capturar a Naruto en el matrimonio. Rumores y datos falsos de una revolución debían llegar al seno del consejo de ancianos. No podrían comprobar nada, ya que era todo falso, pero Minato para asegurar el bienestar de Konoha y evitar el derramamiento de sangre, obligaría a su hijo Naruto a casarse.

Luego Fugaku escuchó la conversación de Jirayja y Minato casi en su final. La clave era apartar a esa chica del medio. Y como Naruto estaba exiliado de la casa Namikase, Fugaku tenía la clave en el dinero de su familia para atrapar a Naruto. Fue a la casa Haruno y ofreció una pequeña fortuna por la mano de Sakura en favor de su hijo Sasuke. Cometió un par errores en esa reunión por supuesto. Primero, nunca imagino que Kizashi Haruno tuviera su orgullo a pesar de ser un hombre humilde económicamente. Y segundo, se le ocurrió aclarar que ofrecía el contrato de matrimonio pero Sasuke no tendría como única esposa a la joven Sakura. Después de todo, estaba en vista que contrajera nupcias con un par de mujeres de clanes nobles.

Cuando recibió la negativa de parte de los Haruno, montó en cólera. Muchas veces en la vida había enfurecido pero pocas o ninguna había pagado un precio por tal error. Esa vez la recordaría por haber cometido el último de sus grandes desaciertos. Muchos meses después recordaría esa tarde que decidió asesinar a Sakura Haruno.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A Itachi Uchiha le molestaban los trabajos apresurados.

Desde muy joven, habiendo ingresado a los ANBU, podía tomar el camino más eficiente y tranquilo para completar sus misiones sin problemas por reportar. En los últimos meses sin embargo, sus ocupaciones se habían multiplicado sustancialmente. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha líder del clan. Estaba reuniendo bastante seguido con todos los cabeza de familia para planear la "reestructuración de la familia" desde los puestos de la policía de Konoha, los Uchiha estaban recaudando información estructural de toda la villa en busca de conocer hasta la mínima debilidad en caso de presentarse un ataque.

Engañar a Itachi no era tarea fácil, su padre primero le dijo que sobre esos movimientos extraños, solo quería demostrar el poder del clan al Hokage y así ganar el favor de Minato para casar a su hijo único con la familia Uchiha. El joven ANBU no resistió al argumento, pero haciendo las averiguaciones pertinentes se encontró con que los Uchiha hacían su trabajo "demasiado evidente". Elementos de Danzou ya habían notado estos movimientos y contactados con Itachi supieron que las intenciones de Fugaku estaban indicadas a lo político y no a desestabilizar realmente.

Por un tiempo, todo pareció otra de tantas negociaciones entre clanes para un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero Itachi no era un hombre descuidado, y pronto comenzó a sospechas que los planes de su padre iban más allá de lo aparentado. Fingió colaborar con los Uchiha, simulo ante Danzou que toda la primera versión de su padre era la única, y en las sombras esperó en silencio. Itachi era joven, era talentoso y un Shinobi de temer. Era orgulloso integrante del clan Uchiha pero por sobre todas las cosas, un hombre de paz dispuesto a todo por proteger a la aldea.

Una tarde, cuando regresaba de misión en solitario. Se cruzó por la calle con Namikase Naruto. Estaba paseando con una joven del brazo, una muchacha evidentemente Kunoichi que Itachi recordaba como el tercio del equipo que su hermano pequeño Sasuke y Naruto, compartían bajo las órdenes de Kakashi Hatake.

-itachi-nii….-le dijo Naruto sonriendo- Sakura-chan y yo justo íbamos a almorzar. ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

Itachi no tenía una relación estrecha con ninguno de los dos. Solo recordaba que Naruto desde muy niño se la pasaba jugando con Sasuke y a veces se quedaba a dormir en la mansión Uchiha. Y de la joven pelirosa, que cuando era una niña había estado enamorada de su pequeño hermano, pero ahora parecía más a gusto con su otro compañero. Itachi hubiera dicho de buena gana que no a la invitación. Pero su novia apareció justo en ese momento y todos terminaron almorzando en Ichiraku-ramen. Itachi pasó una comida muy amena, pero también pudo comprobar que Naruto Namikase no estaría para nada dispuesto a comprometerse con la familia Uchiha.

Después de ese evento, Itachi no sospecho nada extraño hasta que le llegó la noticia de la desafortunada muerte de Sakura Haruno. Solo le bastó ver como su padre felicitaba a Sasuke, para darse cuenta quien había dado la orden de desprotegerla, y quien la había acatado.

Itachi Uchiha amaba a Konoha. La amaba sin estridencias, sin expresiones exultantes o grandes demostraciones. Amaba a Konoha tal y como quería la paz. Pero en el complicado mundo donde el bien y el mal se mesclan. Donde el deber de ser Uchiha choca con ser Shinobi, con ser hermano o hijo. El joven Itachi tuvo que tomar una dura decisión. Se puso a disposición del destino, se expuso tal y como muchos antes lo habían hecho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Sakura. Seis meses, 22 días, 14 horas y unos cuantos minutos para cierta persona. Naruto Namikase volvía a la aldea luego de una misión realizada exitosamente. Solo él había partido, demostrando ser suficiente para cumplir la labor de rango S. las cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Naruto. Desde la noche donde su padre lo visitó en el departamento. Naruto había vuelto a la casa familiar para complacer los ruegos de su madre que no hacia otra cosa que visitarlo y suplicarle que volviera a casa.

Kushina hacia todo lo posible por recuperar a su hijo. No a este hombre oscuro, silencioso y violento. Sino a su hijo verdadero. Aquel que sonreía lleno de optimismo y desbordaba salud. La buena voluntad de Kushina no pudo siquiera rescatar una sonrisa en su joven hijo. Naruto no hablaba más que lo justo y necesario. Apenas si les dirigía la mirada a sus padres y jamás había vuelto a frecuentar a sus amigos de la generación Shinobi.

Minato había apartado a Sasuke de Naruto evitando que se encontraran y que su hijo cumpliera la amenaza de matarlo. Jirayja era el único con quien Naruto entrenaba y muchas veces tuvo que apersonarse por el hospital para ser curado luego de luchar contra Naruto. Se había vuelto alguien brutal, despiadado y efectivo. Entrenaba durante 8 a 10 horas diarias, usando los clones de sombras para multiplicar la experiencia y generalmente volvía prácticamente muerto a la casa Namikase. Minato no se preocupó por estas actitudes. Es más, las felicitaba. Naruto elegía hacerse fuerte en lugar de dejarse caer. Su actitud había cambiado desde la noche donde lo vio llorando como un condenado. El Hokage debía agradecer a Mikoto Uchiha. La mejor amiga de su esposa había cuidado de Naruto esa noche y seguramente hablado con el dándole consuelo.

No se sabía que hablaron, Naruto jamás lo comentó. Pero lo cierto es que el rubio no intento confrontar a Sasuke ni hacerle daño al clan Uchiha. Se sabía que Mikoto era como una especie de "tía" para Naruto. La quería mucho, era tal vez la única de ese clan a quien apreciaba verdaderamente. Sobre todo porque Mikoto no despreciaba a Kushina por ser Jinchuriki. Eso había agradado a Naruto cuando era apenas un niño. Generalmente el joven nunca tenía empatía por las personas que miraban con malos ojos a su madre. Siempre había sentido rechazo por cualquiera que odiara a Kushina.

Ingresó a la oficina del Hokage para informar el éxito de su misión. Mientras hablaba frente a su padre, Naruto no pensaba en otra cosa que salir de ese lugar y comprar flores para llevar al cementerio. Nunca dejaría de visitar a su novia, no importando el tiempo sentía que seguiría amándola para siempre. Mientras sus palabras vacías de emoción se regaban por la oficina, Minato dudaba cada vez más de hacer lo que tenía pensado. Era una jugada arriesgada con amplias posibilidades de salir mal. Su hijo se estaba recuperando pero no volvería a ser el mismo. Aunque ese solo fuera el deseo de su madre específicamente.

-es todo Hokage-sama….-anuncio Naruto- me retiro con su permiso.

-Naruto no…-le dijo el padre- ahora mismo un equipo vendrá aquí para recibir una misión.

-trabajo solo, -añadió Naruto- no quiero niños, novatos o estúpidos que solo me retrasan.

-temo que necesitaras de ellos –Indicó Minato serio- ya que pueden identificar a los objetivos visualmente.

En ese momento el equipo Azuma ingreso al salón. Minato les dio el visto bueno y Sarutobi Azuma se cuadró en línea con sus tres estudiantes que ahora también eran su equipo. Shikamaru Nara, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Tres jóvenes de la generación de Naruto, hace meses buenos amigos, ahora gente sin importancia para el joven Namikase.

-rastreo, detección y cacería de un grupo de renegados con identidades desconocidas. –Ordenó Minato mirando los informes aportados por inteligencia- Azuma será el líder de equipo y Naruto los apoyara. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-solo una…-respondió Naruto- ¿Por qué un equipo especializado en tácticas de combate es enviado a una misión de rastreo, cuando claramente el equipo Kurenai-sensei es el más indicado?

Era una pregunta valida y todos lo sabían. Lo extraño es que saliera de la boca de Naruto Namikase, quien en general no le preocupaba pensar tanto como hacer tamaño comentario sagaz. Sin embargo, tanto el rubio como el equipo Azuma estaban dentro de la misión por razones específicas. Minato se predispuso a explicar los motivos con calma.

-Los renegados son terroristas que han trabajado para enemigos de Konoha –Anunció a los presentes- se presume que ellos causaron la explosión en el palacio de verano del feudal y además la masacre en el pueblo costero de Esperda. El equipo Azuma los vio moverse hace meses y pueden identificarlos. Tal vez son los únicos que pueden.

Naruto estaba por preguntar la razón. Pero Ino acercándose suavemente le tomó del codo y mirándolo con dolor le susurró:

-ellos son quienes….-lo miró con sus ojos hermosos y un gesto débil- mataron a Sakura.

Los siguientes minutos Naruto no los recordará jamás. Su cuerpo estaba allí, veía mover los labios a los demás notando que hablaban pero el sonido no alcanzaba a descifrarlo. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Salvaje, violento y asesino. Su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, solo una en verdad. El destino les ponía enfrente a los malditos que habían robado su felicidad. Los desgraciados que había ultrajado a su mujer, que la violaron, la torturaron y luego la despedazaron. El mundo era enorme Naruto lo sabía bien. Pero justo en ese momento se hizo pequeño como un dedal. Nada más importaba, nada tenía sentido más que matar a esos bastardos. Pero antes de eso les haría sufrir, serian horas enteras las que tomaría para hacerlos pagar. Tal vez durante días estaría infringiéndoles dolor. Les haría pagar, les mataría tan solo cuando ellos suplicaran por su propio fin. O tal vez no, tal vez se tomaría más tiempo para torturarlos.

-Es todo equipo Azuma…-anunció Minato serio- partan cuanto antes. –Cuando todos se movían miró a su hijo y declaró- Naruto…quédate un momento.

Azuma y sus tres estudiantes salieron de la oficina al tiempo que padre e hijo no hacían más que mirarse seriamente. Minato necesitaba vivo al menos uno de esos renegados. Ellos eran los causantes de las bombas que azotaban al país del fuego desde hacía años. Naruto seguramente lo mataría, y eso no era conveniente para la aldea hasta tanto no se les consiguiera sacar la información sobre el proveedor de explosivos. Minato además, planeaba ayudar a su hijo con su obsesión. Que atrapara a sus rivales, aquellos que le habían quitado a su pareja, haría que Naruto al fin diera una vuelta de página en su vida. Le permitiría continuar.

-Naruto….-señaló el Hokage caminando con gesto pensativo por la oficina- necesito al menos uno vivo, y en buen estado para interrogarlo.

-lo sé Hokage-sama…-señaló neutro el rubio a lo que sorprendió a su padre- ellos son los terroristas que atentaron contra el palacio del feudal y otros tantos lugares. Es necesario entregarlos a la división de interrogatorios para que los hagan cantar.

Se miraron profundamente, ¿acaso Naruto no los mataría apenas los tuviera en alcance? Minato comenzaba a pensar que estaba dándole por donde le convenía, y tal vez luego los mataría fingiendo haber sido inevitable.

-Promete que me traerás aunque sea uno –Advirtió Minato sabiendo que las promesas de su hijo eran sagradas- promételo Naruto.

-Claro que lo hare Hokage-sama…-sonrió fríamente el joven con malicia- solo si usted me concede un permiso especial.

-¿permiso para qué?

-le voy a traer a todos para ser interrogados. –señaló Naruto como si hablara de niñatos, en lugar de peligrosos criminales- sanos y de una pieza para que Morino les saque toda la información. Pero cuando termine…

-¿Qué quieres?

-quiero la autorización nivel 5 del Hokage para tomar custodia de esos prisioneros. –finalizó siniestro- y hacer con ellos lo que me apetezca.

-¿acaso piensas torturarlos más, luego de que hayan pasado por las manos de Ibiki Morino?

-lo que haga con ellos, o deje de hacer…será solo de mi interés. ¿Aceptas Oto-san darme esa autorización?

Minato no pudo decirle más. No entendía como un joven tan amable y carente de sed de sangre, había mutado en un despiadado sujeto capaz de pensar como torturar a sus enemigos. Ahora con esa hábil propuesta, Minato tenía los interrogatorios que quería, pero Naruto también obtenía lo que estaba esperando hace tiempo. Le hizo acordar a Orochimaru, esa bestial sed de sangre, esa carencia de escrúpulos. Minato se lamentó por lo que iba a hacer, simplemente asintió y Naruto sin despegar su terrible sonrisa se fue de la oficina para dirigirse a la búsqueda del objetivo. Jirayja le había enseñado a usar el modo ermitaño. Naruto que desde niño no había parecido alguien con interés o talento como Shinobi, ahora dominaba esa energía natural como parte de sus armas más letales. Podía rastrear a una hormiga a kilómetros. Los renegados no tenían escapatoria. Ni ellos, ni cualquier otro a quien Naruto Namikase considerara enemigo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Buenas tardes queridos amigos….**

 **Un poco contestando comentarios. Algún amigo ahí que sugería que hiciera de parejas distintas y eso. Bueno, no voy a decir que no. usualmente me gusta experimentar y obtener buenas historias alternativas del manga original. No obstante, también me agradan las historias con contenido razonable. No hago fic con parejas sin sentido solo por el hecho de lograr lemon. Existen muchos escritores que hacen eso y yo trato de ir por otro rumbo. Aun así, tengo un par de ideas interesantes para trabajar con parejitas extrañas. Además de varios fic con clásicos narusaku y otros. Incluso, guardo en mis anaqueles una historia épica de guerra, demonio, ángeles y mucho más. Un fic de más de 50 capítulos. En su momento al terminar de subir y resubir todo lo que he hecho. Pienso retomar ese fic y terminarlo.**

 **Saludos. Y por cierto, si se preguntan cuan larga es esta historia. Les diré que tiene 7 capítulos. Así que será cortito pero memorable. Disfrútenlo.**

 **CAPITULO 2: UN PACTO CON LA DESTRUCCION**

Shimura Danzou sabía ser paciente. Sus ambiciones eran enormes pero tal como los grandes estrategas, sabía esperar que los factores se acomodaran en el tiempo y espacio para lograr sus objetivos, siempre con el mínimo riesgo para su nombre o persona física. Durante años, había estado recolectando poder. Desde su perdida batalla por el puesto de Hokage contra Hiruzen Sarutobi, cuando intentó desafiarlo pese a que el Nidaime lo había erigido a su amigo como líder, Danzou se quedó en la oscuridad. Esperando el momento de la revancha.

Sarutobi tenía el sombrero como tercer maestro, tenía el respeto de todos y hasta sus enemigos en el exterior lo nombraban como "el dios Shinobi". Su especialidad eran los clones de sombras. Técnica maldita con la cual absorbió en muy poco tiempo todos los jutsu conocidos en la aldea de la hoja convirtiéndose en el mejor. Los clanes confiaban tanto en Sarutobi que incluso le permitieron adquirir los conocimientos secretos de cada familia. Por qué el Hokage era hombre de una sola pieza cuando emitía su palabra empeñada. Sarutobi juró jamás divulgar o utilizar los jutsu secretos que aprendió.

Su conocimiento era poder, el enemigo no sabía las concesiones de Sarutobi a los clanes y por tanto su fama como el conocedor de todas las habilidades ninja en el país del fuego lo hicieron temible. La guerra donde entre muchos, falleció Tobirama Senju, había dejado muy debilitada a Konoha y se preveían más calamidades. Sin embargo el truco funcionó, el tercer Hokage fue considerado el más fuerte del mundo y por todos los años donde las aldeas enemigas pudieron obtener una victoria, hubo paz y quietud que permitió a la hoja volver a reverdecer.

Los años pasaron, la aldea creció y Danzou se hizo cargo del trabajo sucio que Sarutobi no tenía el estómago para realizar. Una nueva guerra estalló, tal vez fue uno de esos métodos especiales que Danzou utilizaba que terminó por desencadenar otro conflicto. Como fuera la situación, Danzou esperaba que las batallas terminaran absorbiendo a Sarutobi y engulléndolo a la muerte. Él se había preparado a conciencia con habilidades secretas extraídas del Sharingan que robaba a los Uchiha y otros experimentos. Hizo un trato con Orochimaru, garantizándole libertad para sus investigaciones de pocos escrúpulos, siempre y cuando tuviera su apoyo para ser el próximo Hokage. Todo estaba preparado, pero la guerra terminó imprevistamente por el enemigo que se rindió ante el poder de Konoha. O mejor dicho, el enemigo se rindió ante el poder de un solo Shinobi. Minato Namikase.

Danzou nunca creyó que Sarutobi nombrara a nadie más que a él como sucesor. Luego de la guerra el tercer Hokage se vio desbordado por la situación y quiso entregar el mando. Cuando Minato Namikase fue ungido como Yondaime, Danzou no pudo más que aceptar. Era joven y hasta cierto punto manipulable, pero sobre todo era muy poderoso. Imposible de vencer en batalla. Rápido como la muerte, fuerte como una montaña.

Fueron tiempos donde el líder de Ne, trabó alianza con Fugaku Uchiha. Buscando desestabilizar a Minato y por tal casarlo con una mujer conveniente. Que el Yondaime hubiera elegido a la jinchuriki como esposa, no hizo más que detener todos los planes en su contra aunque ni estuviera enterado del asunto. Danzou volvió a las sombras, a esperar, a tener paciencia y aumentar más su poder.

Todavía no era su tiempo. Tenía que tener paciencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El consejo de ancianos estaba reunido con el Hokage y también con Fugaku Uchiha. Mientras Koharu, Homura y Sarutobi parloteaban sobre esto o aquello. Shimura Danzou solo guardaba silencio. Estaba irritado por que sus planes estaban a punto de fracasar estrepitosamente. La reunión no era otra cosa que un arreglo para establecer el documento que uniría en matrimonio al hijo del Hokage Namikase con una joven del clan Uchiha. En pocas palabras para Danzou, esto era un desastre.

Sus ambiciones de suceder al Yondaime estaba asentadas en desestabilizar la paz de la aldea en su fuero interno. Separar a Minato de los clanes, la familia Namikase no podía formar lazos con algún clan poderoso o iniciarían una dinastía. También tenía problemas con Fugaku Uchiha, que deseaba también tomar el poder y por tanto estaba en contra de Danzou. Fueron aliados durante años, incluso el consejero entrenó a Itachi a su conveniencia. Pero Fugaku estaba en su contra desde que comenzó a notar que su hijo mayor ya no le pertenecía.

-Bien, -declaró Sarutobi- estamos de acuerdo en este contrato. Namikase Naruto se unirá en matrimonio con Kagami Uchiha. ¿Están conformes las partes?

Fugaku no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus planes concretándose, Minato se mostraba neutral, aunque sabía que le esperaba una difícil tarea para convencer a su hijo de que firme este pacto. Los consejeros estaban satisfechos uniendo las partes y garantizando la paz en Konoha. Solo Danzou veía sus estrategias fracasar. Aun así, actuó conforme a una última idea que le había surgido basándose en lo que sabía sobre el joven Namikase y las leyes de la villa.

-Esto es una infamia….-declaró molesto- una verdadera tragedia.

Todos le miraron, Fugaku y Minato desconfiaban de él. Sabían que este trato no le convenía. Pero la forma en que lo expresó les hizo pensar que habían hecho algo mal. Homura y Koharu se limitaron a preguntarle ¿Qué le hacía creer una infamia ese trato? Mientras que Sarutobi, más sorprendido que todos, no entendía que podría interesarle a su viejo amigo ese contrato matrimonial.

-Si firman ese acuerdo….-declaró orgulloso Danzou- estarán firmando una sentencia de muerte para el joven Namikase. No seré parte de este circo mal armado. –dicho esto, se puso de pie como para retirarse.

-Podría Danzou… -señaló la anciana Koharu visiblemente sorprendida- explayarse sobre las razones que encuentra "negativas".

-Mi función en esta aldea, y el trabajo de mis subordinados es el espionaje. –Anunció con solemnidad- el muchacho, el hijo de Minato ha estado bajo mi estricta vigilancia.

-¿Por qué razón sigues los pasos de un Shinobi leal a Konoha? –Apuntó Sarutobi muy molesto- ¿Acaso acusas a Namikase Naruto de traición?

-Danzou-sama solo ha hecho lo que le pedí hacer…-indicó Minato- Naruto, luego de la desafortunada muerte de su novia, estuvo en una situación inestable. Acusaba a personas por una misión que salió mal. Solo quise evitar que una reacción imprudente, acarreara más problemas.

Todos estaban enterados de la situación tensa entre el hijo de Minato y el hijo de Fugaku. Palabras más o menos, evitar que se encontraran había sido el trabajo de Danzou y sus hombres.

-Namikase Naruto, -anunció Danzou- se encerró durante meses a "sufrir" –dijo con repugnancia al sentimiento- luego regresó a la casa del Hokage, y ha entrenado adecuadamente desde entonces. De un nivel Chunnin estándar, ha evolución a Jounnin de elite en pocos meses. Sin embargo, los informes de mis hombres arrojan una evaluación concluyente… tendencia suicida.

-¿Tendencia….?

-Entrena hasta desfallecer, durante demasiado tiempo. De un promedio a 30 días, en 27 de ellos ha terminado visitando el hospital para que lo sostengan con vida. –Danzou supo cómo hacer del silencio, una profunda puñalada- el muchacho está a un paso del abismo, firmen ese contrato….y estarán empujándolo.

Fugaku no podía emitir ni un gesto, pero por dentro ardía de rabia. El desgraciado de Danzou manipulaba a todos. ¡Fingiendo que le importaba el niño Namikase! ¡Era un asesino de sangre fría! ¡No le importaba nada ni nadie! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba planeando?!

-Sugiero un poco más de sutileza…-anunció calmadamente- creo que Namikase Naruto es un buen prospecto de Shinobi. Pero hoy, es un joven confundido que necesita tiempo y espacio para reponerse.

-¿Sugieres que un compromiso con el clan Uchiha sería perjudicial para el hijo del Hokage?-consultó Homura sin saber adónde quería llegar su compañero del consejo.

-Sugiero….específicamente….que determinar el clan y la mujer como si fuera un destino irrenunciable para el mencionado joven…bueno….creo que saben lo que va a ocurrir.

Tuvieron que admitir que Danzou tenía un buen punto. La moral de los Shinobi era tan dura como previsible. Cuando su honor se veía manchado, cuando sus más profundas convicciones se venían abajo. Solo quedaba un camino para ellos, la muerte para limpiar su orgullo. En caso de Naruto, no era la pérdida del honor lo que lo marcaba. Era la pérdida del amor, algo tan personal como irreparable. Algo que tal vez solo el paso del tiempo podía subsanar.

-No hay lugar para tonterías…-interrumpió Fugaku que no quería que le arrebataran el compromiso- el clan del Hokage, necesita una base estable. Kagami Uchiha es una joven indicada para unir nuestras familias, logrando crear lazos que fortalezcan a Konoha.

Minato pensaba y pensaba en cada palabra emitida su alrededor. Nunca había confiado demasiado en Danzou, pero el recuerdo de haber visto a Naruto llorando destrozado en su departamento le hizo estremecer. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Naruto llegaría tan lejos?

-¿Y que sugiere el consejero Danzou?

-Bueno…no tengo dudas que el clan Uchiha es el indicado. Pero en lugar de elegir nosotros a la afortunada, diría que lo más sensato es que el joven sea quien decida. Eso le dará tiempo para reponerse de su infortunio romántico y hasta podríamos organizar reuniones para que el muchacho empiece a conocer a las candidatas.

-¿Dentro del clan Uchiha? –se quiso asegurar Fugaku.

-Cualquier mujer del clan Uchiha, -definió Danzou- será mejor que eso sea lo establecido en el contrato. "Cualquier fémina del clan Uchiha, será tomada por mujer, a elección de Namikase Naruto".

Tenían que admitir que era prudente su oferta. Nadie sospechó de las intenciones secundarias. ¿Qué podía ganar Danzou desviando el matrimonio hacia cualquier otra joven del mismo clan? Absolutamente nada. Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien más lo conocía no entendió la maniobra, lo cual derivó en que nadie más estuviera cerca de comprender a Danzou. "cualquier mujer del clan Uchiha". La idea surgida en la tortuosa mente del líder Ne, había sido brillante.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el patio trasero de la casa Namikase, el joven terminó de reforzar el tronco de un grueso árbol con cuerdas. Ajustó sus guantes de ejercicio en las manos, y afirmó la bandana con el símbolo de la hoja a su frente para dominar el cabello rebelde. Y comenzó a golpear el tronco con una violencia increíble. A pesar de tener una solidez importante basado en los años de vida, el árbol apenas resistía los embates sin igual. Pegaba duro Naruto, pegaba como si se tratara de su peor enemigo. Kushina lo miraba desde lejos, incapaz de entender hasta donde llegaría ese infernal entrenamiento. Horas enteras de correr, gasto inhumano de chakra, y finalmente castigo físico de colosales proporciones.

Terminaba destruido, golpeaba un blanco hasta que los brazos y piernas no le daban más. Los puños le sangraban. Se dejaba caer como muerto al suelo. Llegada la noche, se bañaba, comía alguna cosa sin mucho entusiasmo y se iba a dormir para madrugar al otro día y volver a entrenar. Era increíble, imposible que pudiera mantener ese ritmo por tantos días seguidos.

-Naru-chan…..hablemos….

Kushina se acercó a él, tratando de que saliera de esa espiral de violencia y entrenamiento. De esa furia que descargaba un día tras otro pero jamás finalizaba. Los ojos azules de Naruto le anunciaban la muerte. Kushina había visto esos ojos en los ninjas que peleaban en una guerra, pero jamás en alguien que entrenaba. Usualmente se preguntaba cómo ayudar a su hijo, de qué forma desviar esa furia que lo devoraba como jamás había visto. Kushina amaba a su hijo, amaba a su esposo porque ambos eran su única familia. Sin embargo, aunque actualmente juntos, los dos hombres que ella amaba parecían en extremos opuestos de un campo de batalla. Las peores pesadillas de Kushina Namikase se basaban en ello. Naruto y Minato luchando uno contra el otro. Su marido y su hijo destrozándose mutuamente.

-Naru-chan….Onegai…-rogó Kushina acercándose un poco más y Naruto seguía vapuleando al árbol con terribles puñetazos.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, veía los puños de su hijo sangrando copiosamente y aun estrellándose contra el tronco. La madera empezó a crujir, Kushina notaba que Naruto no había aplicado chakra en su ejercicio. El árbol se estaba derrumbando por la pura fuerza bruta de Naruto Namikase.

-Naru-chan….

Finalmente sucedió, un crujido fuerte y un cuerpo tambaleando. El gran árbol se desplomó lento pero seguro sobre el verde césped. Partido desde el tronco, luego de un castigo que duró varias horas repartidas en 5 días salteados. Pura fuerza bruta, nada de chakra. El joven jadeaba agotado pero apretaba los dientes rabioso. Sus manos estaban adornadas de astillas rojas y líquido vital. Se detuvo al fin, porque su cuerpo ya no podía dar más.

-Ven cariño…-le tomó del codo Kushina y lo condujo al interior de la casa- te voy a curar.

Minutos después, sentados uno frente a la otra. Madre e hijo compartían el silencio. Kushina trajo el botiquín del baño y comenzó a quitar los guantes de su hijo mientras le hablaba de cualquier asunto diferente al mundo ninja. La mirada de Naruto no denotaba prestar atención, solo recuperaba el aire, tal vez para volver a ejercitarse apenas las rodillas dejaran de temblar.

-Naru-chan….-susurró la mujer acariciándole el rostro luego de vendarle las manos- tienes que descansar un par de días. No puedes continuar así. Naru-chan, háblale a Oka-san, Onegai.

El joven la miró con seriedad, no era que ya no la quisiera como siempre, sino el dolor que lo cubría todo y le hacía olvidar a las personas queridas. Su madre, el cabello rojo cuyo aroma le entregaba paz. Cuando necesitaba estar tranquilo para absorber energía natural, su cuerpo mecánicamente recordaba los abrazos de su madre. Kushina Namikase era el único ser vivo que podía tranquilizar su espíritu con un simple abrazo. La otra mujer que podía, estaba muerta. Masacrada y violada por culpa de unos malditos que no comprendían el amor. Lo cual invariablemente lo arrastraba al inicio del problema. Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar para ser lo suficientemente fuerte, y así vengar a Sakura-chan. Serian días difíciles, pero finalmente tendría su revancha.

-Gracias por las vendas…-sonrió apenas Naruto hablando de sus manos- me duelen un poco.

-Naru-chan….-seguía abrazándolo Kushina- háblale a tu Oka-san, yo te quiero escuchar, yo estoy aquí para consolarte.

-No quiero consuelo Oka-san….-definió Naruto- quiero cortarle la pelotas a Sasuke Uchiha. Quiero torturar a todo su clan, quiero exterminar a su familia, matar a su gato y a su perro también. Los quiero a todos muertos. Y su barrio… incendiado.

-Naru-chan…no hables así, Onegai. –Le rogaba Kushina angustiada- lo que ocurrió fue…

-¿tú qué harías Oka-san? ¿Qué harías si por casarte con un hombre cualquiera mataran a Oto-san? Que lo torturaran, que lo violaran y dejaran los pedazos de él, regados por una habitación. ¿Tú qué harías si sabes quien ha sido el culpable? ¿Qué harías si un grupo de criminales torturados confesaran que tu compañero dejo morir a tu amor?

Kushina no sabía que decirle, porque la respuesta no ayudaría a Naruto. Tal vez ella, si hubiera perdido a Minato se hubiera vuelto loca. No, no podía siquiera concebir lo que Naruto sentía.

-esos criminales que atrapaste, -consultó porque realmente no sabía- ¿confesaron algo?

-Todo…..-dijo Naruto tétrico- no pudieron guardarse nada. Cantaron para mí, cantaron como en la ducha. Ahora sé que lo que suponía era completamente cierto. Ahora se, a quien tengo que hacerle pagar.

-Pero no puedes….-gimió atormentada la pelirroja- si tu atacas a los Uchiha.

-Lo sé… -asintió Naruto serio- por eso no he actuado. Por eso estoy entrenando, por esa razón me estoy llevando al límite. Tal vez tenga que esperar mucho tiempo, tal vez años, pero al final….-hizo una leve pausa tétrica que a Kushina le estremeció- estoy seguro que se me presentara una oportunidad. Solo tengo que esperar, solo tengo que confiar. Sé que van a bajar la guardia. Y cuando lo hagan… -no finalizo la idea, porque era claro adonde terminaba todo.

Terrible…

La muerte de la joven compañera de su hijo lo había trasformado en un monstruo. Estaba sediento de sangre como Kushina nunca hubiera creído posible. No podía vivir así, no podría continuar de esta forma. Desatar una matanza no era tan solo desenvainar y causar muertes. Luego había que vivir con ello, luego había que mirarse al espejo y soportar la respuesta. Kushina tenía miedo, porque perder a su hijo podía suceder ganara o perdiera. Se pudiera tomar revancha o no, seria perder a su hijo igualmente. Naruto Namikase, el joven bueno y amable había muerto con su novia Sakura. Ahora quedaba la bestia, ahora quedaba el monstruo. Kushina escucho en su interior un gruñido, un sonido que poco a poco se hizo más claro hasta formar una risa. El zorro lo había visto todo, y lo disfrutaba:

-tu hijo me agrada Kushina….-susurró malicioso desde el interior- sangre Uzumaki, pero sin corazón piadoso. Será un gran contenedor, estoy seguro de ello.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El duelo de katana se había prolongado demasiado. Itachi estaba preocupado, el entrenamiento con su joven hermano no estaba dando los frutos necesarios. Desde lo acontecido hace diez días, Itachi había gastado todo su tiempo libre en entrenar a Sasuke. Serian días muy difíciles y los malos presentimientos del joven ANBU sobre la seguridad de su pequeño hermano eran cada vez más notorios. Sasuke en tanto no se daba por enterado, se sentía a gusto teniendo esos días de practica con su admirado hermano mayor y las advertencias que se le hicieron sobre Naruto Namikase no fueron para nada atendidas.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo del líder del clan y hermano menor del más talentoso Shinobi nacido en Konoha desde los tiempos de Minato Namikase, no había nada que temer con respecto a Naruto. Para Sasuke, su "ex –amigo" era un hablador. Incapaz de matar a sangre fría o incumplir las órdenes del alto mando que le prohibieran atacar a los Uchiha. Sasuke además tenía la seguridad que en caso de sufrir un ataque, derrotaría fácilmente al inútil de Naruto y demostraría que Itachi no era el único genio de la familia.

Itachi lo notaba, podía ver las ambiciones de su hermano, podía ver como quería destacar y así poder recibir las felicitaciones de su padre. Pero antes no había enfrentado a ese Naruto, al Naruto Namikase que el propio Itachi pudo apreciar hacia poco tiempo, cuando se dirigía a la prisión por órdenes de Danzou.

 _Flash back: hace algunos días atrás..._

 _Itachi había tomado rumbo a la prisión de Konoha y cuando vio salir al grupo de presos, pudo identificar que eran exactamente los hombres que debía interrogar. Eran unos terroristas que habían colocado bombas a lo largo del país. Danzou quería un informe completo de lo que sabían, y el sharingan de Itachi se lo iba a dar mejor que Morino. Sin embargo, cuando el joven Uchiha estaba en la búsqueda de esos hombres, Naruto Namikase los sacaba de prisión llevándolos a vaya saber que ubicación._

 _-Naruto-san….-dijo siempre serio el moreno deteniendo la caminata de los presos que eran custodiados por los clones de sombras del rubio- estos prisioneros, necesito de ellos para…_

 _-me importa un carajo para que los necesitas Uchiha. –Respondió frio y bastante cortante Naruto- ellos son míos, tengo la autorización del Hokage para hacer con sus traseros lo que se me ocurra. Apártate…_

 _Dicho esto empujó al sujeto que tenía enfrente y obligó a todo el grupo de igual manera para avanzar. Itachi no se lo impidió, pero parado justo en el medio del camino intentó saber por qué le había respondido de esa manera tan grosera. No era propio de Naruto hablar así a nadie, mucho menos a él, que siempre le había tratado como hermano._

 _-Naruto ¿Qué sucede? –Exigió saber Itachi con su estilo tosco- ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma irrespetuosa? ¿Acaso he dicho o hecho algo para lograr tu repudio?_

 _-eres inteligente Uchiha, -le señaló el rubio sin apartarle la mirada fría- lo has sido la vida entera. No necesitas explicaciones para saber lo que ocurre. Solo quiero advertirte, en honor al aprecio que supe tenerte, al cariño de hermano que tenía por ti. En tu lugar….-indicó con una escalofriante sonrisa- pasaría más tiempo con tu hermanito Sasuke. Disfrutaría de los días con él, puede que luego tengas que extrañarle._

 _Una amenaza, estaba apuntando que mataría a Sasuke. Le decía a Itachi en su cara que mataría a su pequeño hermano. ¿Qué ocurría con Naruto? ¿Acaso algo más había pasado desde ese asunto de la muerte de su novia? ¿Solo era por esa chica? ¿Había enloquecido?_

 _-no te atrevas a atacar a mi hermano….-declaró Itachi encendiendo su sharingan a pesar que Naruto ya lo había pasado por al lado y continuaba avanzando con sus prisioneros- ¿me has oído?_

 _Naruto se detuvo, el original se detuvo mientras los clones continuaban escoltando a sus prisioneros. Naruto se detuvo y el moreno por un escaso momento pensó que sería atacado. El rubio se giró lentamente, empezó a desprender una energía del cuerpo que solo por el sharingan podía Itachi ver. Esa energía se hacía más y más grande, la sonrisa maligna de Naruto completaba un cuadro que Itachi jamás creía poder observar. La energía era como bruma negra y verde, lo estaba rodeando, poco a poco tomaba posición alrededor de él. Pero no era un ataque, no era sed de sangre, era como….no sabía definirlo. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía el frio de la muerte acechándolo. No sabía qué clase de técnica era, pero Naruto parecía estar controlando el ambiente alrededor del lugar. Itachi no se movía para nada, no quería que toda esa energía lo atrapara o sentía que sería el final._

 _-no te preocupes Uchiha….-sonrió Naruto perverso- no pienso iniciar una pelea aquí. Además, quiero que seas tú personalmente, quien le advierta a Sasuke que pienso matarlo. A ti siempre te ha escuchado, que se prepare a conciencia. Porque su sharingan no será un desafío para mí. Díselo Itachi, y no te metas en mi camino…o tal vez tengas idéntico final que tu hermano._

 _Dicho esto, giro sobre sus pasos y se fue alejando. La energía que rodeaba a Itachi comenzó a desvanecerse como si fuera un fantasma. ¿Qué clase de jutsu había utilizado Naruto? ¿Era una técnica? ¿Acaso no necesitaba sellos de manos para lograrla? Itachi no lo había perdido de vista ni un segundo, pero no tenía idea de que esperar. Era muy diferente ese Naruto, muy distinto del joven amable y cariñoso. Era muy diferente ese Naruto Namikase, Itachi tuvo el presentimiento que pelear contra él podía arrastrarlo a la muerte. Y si Itachi podía morir, su hermano menor Sasuke no tenía posibilidad de vencerlo._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Itachi dio por finalizado el entrenamiento recomendando a su hermano que puliera mejor sus habilidades sin el sharingan. Que tuviera variedad, que no se confiara tan solo de sus ojos para luchar. La advertencia de Naruto Namikase retumbaba en su mente. Itachi trató de ayudar a su hermano pequeño, ya que el destino tarde o temprano lo pondría frente a un rival terrible.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas semanas después, lord Hokage y su hijo fueron invitados a la mansión Uchiha para finalizar los detalles del acuerdo. Tenían que colocar en el documento el nombre de la joven que entraría al acuerdo. Naruto Namikase debía decidir entre unas 12 candidatas de distintas ramas dentro del clan Uchiha. Fugaku cedió el extremo de la mesa rectangular al Hokage demostrando servilismo. Se sentó a su derecha dejando la izquierda del líder a Hiruzen Sarutobi. Junto al consejero se alineaban de ese lado todos los ancianos y finalmente Naruto en casi el otro extremo. Junto a Fugaku, su esposa y su hijo mayor Itachi. Sasuke quiso participar pero Fugaku no quería que su presencia pudiera generar resistencia de ningún tipo para lograr el acuerdo. Había trabajado mucho para lograr este objetivo. Nada ni nadie podían arruinar el momento.

Danzou llegó en último instante y con un gesto de la anfitriona, tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la gran mesa. Un vaso con té pronto estuvo a su disposición. La mirada fría, siempre la mirada de un terrible asesino. De un chacal dirían los más jóvenes. A Naruto justo al lado, no pareció conmoverlo en lo más mínimo. De hecho, su gesto neutro solo cambio levemente cuando Mikoto Uchiha le saludó en la entrada. Y cuando le sirvió un poco de té. Al resto de los presentes incluidos su propio padre. Indiferencia fría.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre el acuerdo. Detalles económicos, la dote que Minato debía pagar por la joven pretendida. Acuerdos políticos y comerciales que se desprendían de esta unión. Especificaciones del Sharingan y como sellarlo si acaso surgía en hijos de Naruto. Sino era Uchiha el apellido del futuro retoño, no podría disponer del Sharingan. Algunos detalles más o menos, sugerencias de formas para pagar. Naruto no había abierto la boca en casi media hora de reunión. Todo lo arreglaba su padre, a los consejeros no les sorprendía esto. Muchos jóvenes no tenían voz ni voto aunque fuera su propio destino el tema de conversación. Mikoto iba y venía de la mesa a la cocina. Sirviendo bebidas a los invitados y preparando los detalles con el resto de las mujeres Uchiha para una comida en caso de lograr un mutuo acuerdo y requerir que se quedaran a cenar.

Danzou bebía su té en silencio, esperando, esperando que la conversación derivara en lo más obvio del asunto. Esperando que fuera Naruto Namikase quien hiciera estallar la bomba que el mismo había preparado. Días atrás había enviado algunos ANBU de confianza para entregar un mensaje a Naruto. Para decirle exactamente lo que debía hacer para escapar del acuerdo. El muchacho haría un desastre en cuanto revelara la estrategia del líder Ne. Y Danzou estaba en primera fila para atestiguarlo todo.

-creo que hemos establecido todo lo realmente importante. –dijo Sarutobi prestando por primera vez atención al joven Namikase- sin embargo, nuestro pactante principal no ha emitido ninguna opinión al respecto. ¿Ya tienes la chica elegida Naruto-san?

-supongo…-dijo sonriendo fríamente Naruto, y su padre tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-háblenos de ella Namikase-san –respondió con un respeto muy extraño Danzou.

-la verdad, me gusta una sola mujer entre tantas de esta familia. –inicio Naruto y los malos presentimientos comenzaron a rondar a todos.

-¿y cuyo nombre es…? –consultó el consejero Homura.

-la única por la que vale la pena firmar este acuerdo…- bebió su té tranquilamente y soltó la información- me llevaré a… Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? –Balbuceó completamente anonadado Sarutobi- ¿Naruto-san podría repetir el nombre de…?

-he dicho…Mikoto Uchiha.

El silencio pudo ser una coraza imposible de romper, porque sinceramente todos habían quedado sin palabras. Sin embargo, un ruido de metal y cerámicos romperse fue lo que dominó el comedor. Todos giraron a la zona del estallido, Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa del líder, había dejado caer la bandeja con los vasos que estaba acercando a la mesa. Su rostro revelaba la completa sorpresa, la desazón. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¡esto es una infamia! –Bramaba furioso Fugaku Uchiha- ¡se están burlando de mí, se están burlando de mi clan! ¡Minato, controla a tu hijo!

-te pido una disculpa Fugaku, -dijo diplomático el Hokage- por supuesto que Naruto está algo confundido, el elegirá a una joven apropiada.

-ya que la mujer que debo tomar será mía, -añadió Naruto con gesto neutro y nada dispuesto a dejarse llevar de las narices- el nombre que pondremos en ese contrato, será el que a mí se me ocurra.

-Naruto-san…-sonrió ocultando su turbación Sarutobi- me temo que no puedo comprender su elección. Técnicamente tienes que elegir una joven soltera, no puedes designar a Mikoto-dono

Naruto miro al antiguo Hokage como si se tratara de alguien desconocido. Antes le había considerado como un abuelo. Ahora, una persona sin ascendencia o importancia. La postura del joven Namikase era ridícula. ¿Una mujer de más de 30 años como su pareja? Las posibilidades de que Mikoto, aun siendo soltera le diera hijos, era ridícula. Además, no podía tomar como esposa a una mujer que estaba casada. Aun fuera una viuda, las diferencias de clases y edades eran enormes.

Mikoto estaba sentada en su silla junto al marido, la cabeza baja, la mirada ausente. Recordaba la sensación de hace muchos años atrás. La imposibilidad de elegir su destino. Lo que Naruto, el hijo de su mejor amiga Kushina había hecho, era imperdonable. Era una declaración encubierta de guerra hacia Fugaku. La muerte de Sakura Haruno había derramado mucha sangre, y aun seguiría derramando al parecer.

-Mikoto-dono es una mujer ya comprometida, Naruto-san. –Indicó Mitokado Homura con solicitud- el contrato solo le puede otorgar derechos sobre una joven soltera y…

-el contrato ya firmado por cada persona del consejo…-señalo Naruto impasible- establece que puedo elegir una mujer cualquiera sea, siempre que forme parte del clan Uchiha. Una mujer, no una esposa. ¿No puedo casarme con ella? Una ceremonia menos por realizar. Simplemente me la llevare a mi casa. –Emitió una torcida sonrisa leve- ella será mía, me pertenecerá porque el contrato está firmado y yo debo elegir a que mujer poseer.

-¡eso es inaceptable! –Rugió Fugaku- ¡si continúa con esta payasada….el clan Uchiha entrara en conflicto con la aldea!

Danzou no se movía, bebió su té con lentitud y les dejó discutir el asunto. Naruto mantenía la postura y Sarutobi era un tipo de hombre apegado estrictamente a la ley. No podrían hacer nada para evitar el inicio del conflicto. Aun así, era mejor que el asunto no comenzara de inmediato. Así que estiró su brazo libre, y abrió el documento comenzando a buscar con calma la frase específica que le daba el poder al joven Naruto. Aquella que el mismo había colocado deliberadamente apropósito.

-en el documento dice….-señaló Danzou neutral- "cualquier mujer del clan Uchiha" las firmas de todos están aquí. Ciertamente parece una elección extraña, pero… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de todo esto Namikase-sama?

-Mikoto Uchiha es la única mujer en la confió –apunto Naruto de brazos cruzados- la conozco, mi madre la conoce, no me parece una locura.

-la elección es inaceptable Hokage-sama….-señaló Homura- me temo que será usted quien deberá poner un poco de cordura a este asunto.

Era claro, los consejeros le pedían a Minato que impusiera su voluntad sobre Naruto. Que lo obligara a casarse con una joven soltera. Todos veían como una treta la designación de Mikoto. Justo la esposa del líder, era como una burla, una forma de ganar la cancelación del contrato. La única mujer entre los consejeros Utatane Koharu, sonrió ampliamente. Y de una manera lenta pero armoniosa comenzó a aplaudir, felicitando la osadía.

-brillante muchacho…-el ruido de sus palmas retumbaba en el silencio del comedor- existen quienes escriben y firman documentos imprudentemente. Nadie puede recriminar a Naruto-san el pelear por sus intereses personales. Debemos admitir caballeros, Hokage-sama….que cometimos un error. Ahora nuestro joven Namikase, podrá cancelar este contrato para firmar uno mucho más ventajoso.

La sonrisa de Naruto y su asentimiento relajaron la tensión. Había jugado hábilmente con las palabras escritas. Ahora podía pedir beneficios extras, tal vez conseguir que no pudieran sellar el Sharingan en sus hijos. O no vivir en las mansiones Uchiha. Como fuera, había tomado el toro por los cuernos. Danzou utilizó todo su autocontrol para no sonreír. Y le fue muy difícil ciertamente. Ahora la posición de negociación estaba a favor de Naruto. Y nadie imaginaba lo que iba a pedir.

-entonces….modificaremos el contrato…-añadió Sarutobi- pero cancelar este, tiene consecuencias.

-mis condiciones son estas…-definió Naruto poniéndose de pie- me entregan a Mikoto Uchiha para llevármela y hacer con ella lo que me plazca. O la otra opción es un combate mano a mano con Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Me entrega a Mikoto! ¡O me quedo con la cabeza de Sasuke! ¡LA ELECCION ES DE USTEDES!

Dicho esto, puso rumbo a la puerta y se fue. Detrás de Naruto quedaron un montón de políticos sin poder para cambiar las leyes, un par de líderes que nunca esperaron caer bajo el control de un adolescente, y una mujer cuyo corazón parecía una tropilla de caballos salvajes. Recordaba con intensidad esa noche, la noche donde ayudo a un pobre muchacho desgraciado. Ahora por aquello, su familia estaba en peligro. Su hijo estaba en peligro. Y la mirada de Naruto Namikase era como un león al acecho.

¿Qué pasaría si Fugaku….la entregaba? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hacía?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡has perdido la razón! –gritaba fuera de si Minato Namikase, a su hijo único- ¡no tienes idea del daño que has provocado!

En el patio trasero de la mansión Namikase tenía a padre e hijo discutiendo como nunca. Como bestias feroces midiendo en que momento darse un zarpazo mortal. El Sannin Jirayja, el ermitaño maestro de ambos Namikase, estaba cerca para evitar que iniciaran una pelea. Aunque cada vez parecía más improbable detenerlos.

-¡ahora mismo iremos con los Uchiha! –Continuó Minato, a lo que Naruto lo ignoraba golpeando un tronco con sus puños- ¡vas a elegir a una joven y…!

El derechazo de Naruto perforó un grueso tronco como si fuera de mantequilla. Elevó su mirada, la fiereza de una criatura salvaje. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera, para acabar con quien sea con tal de llegar a Sasuke.

-¿Crees que me vencerá? –Dijo con tono firme y actitud provocadora- ¿crees que tu hijo no es capaz de defender el honor de su familia?

-esto no es por el honor de nuestra familia –intentó reprocharle Minato- esto es…

-¡ese maldito dejo morir a mi prometida! –Rugió furioso Naruto- ¡y voy a arrancarle el corazón por eso! ¡APARTATE DE MI CAMINO PADRE!

Jirayja se movió rápido y Kushina que veía todo desde la cocina también. Ambos se interpusieron entre los rubios. Jirayja sabía que Minato no iniciaría una pelea pasando por encima de su respetado maestro. Kushina conocía a la perfección que su abrazo era lo único en el mundo que podía calmar a su hijo. Y lo hizo, entre sus brazos y al calor de su cuerpo, la tensión en los músculos de Naruto comenzó a mermar. Su respiración descendió en intensidad y 30 segundos después, parecía solo un niño. Solo un pequeño abrazando a su madre. Solo Kushina podía hacer esto.

-no lo hagas Naruto…-rogó ella a su oído- no manches tus manos con la sangre de ese traidor.

-no será el, quien manchara sus manos…-señaló Minato furioso.

Naruto le escuchó a su padre. Seguía sin confiar en él, seguía creyendo que Sasuke era mejor. No importando lo que había entrenado, no importando que dominara el modo ermitaño o fuera su hijo. Para Minato, Naruto no podría vencer. El muchacho sonrió con dolor, una lágrima escapó de su ojo y el gesto de su rostro era granito. Acarició el cabello de su madre, miró levemente a Jirayja que había sido su maestro y finalmente observó a su padre con ira apenas contenida.

-una pelea inevitable va a suceder….-indicó Naruto- sé que no confías en mí. Por eso hace muchos años que dejaste de entrenarme. Por qué no me crees capaz o digno de ser tu sucesor. Pero debo decirte algo, una cosa que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…

Se apartó de su madre y evitando la posición de Jirayja quedó a un solo paso de Minato. El cuerpo del joven emitía una fría energía que comenzaba a emanar como bruma, era un poder extraordinario, de no saber que Kushina era la jinchuriki del Kyuubi, hubieran jurado que se estaba liberando de Naruto.

-¿recuerdas esa tarde cuando tenía 15 años? –Señaló Naruto y su padre sabia a cuál se refería- me dijiste que no intentarías enseñarme Hiraishin no jutsu, porque nunca sería capaz de dominarlo.

-lo hice para que te motivaras más, para que entrenaras más duro.

-y ahora te digo padre…..-balbuceó con desdén- que tú, y tú fabulosa técnica se pueden ir al demonio. Por qué me basto y sobro con mi entrenamiento para ser un buen ninja. No quisiste ser mi padre, no confiaste en mí y solo era una moneda de cambio. Ahora siéntate en tu silla de líder, y mira en primera fila como Naruto…..defiende el honor de la familia. De mi familia, el clan de mi madre. Ten presente que desde ahora…..soy Naruto Uzumaki.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El cuarto era un lugar privado para Fugaku en las mansiones Uchiha. Tenía algunos sillones, un escritorio y una biblioteca. Durante algunas horas había estado hablando con Itachi y algunos ancianos. El niño Namikase había sido un imprudente. Elegir un combate de honor contra uno de los mejores guerreros del clan Uchiha. Un estúpido, que moriría frente a su padre sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Fugaku sentado tras su escritorio, pensaba y repensaba posibilidades. Sus dos hijos lo observaban en silencio. Itachi sentando en una silla del rincón y Sasuke parado frente a su padre, de brazos cruzados y esperando una orden.

-Sasuke….-finalmente articuló Fugaku mirando a su hijo menor- ¿estás dispuesto a hacerle un servicio vital a tu familia?

El joven sonrió fríamente, la satisfacción lo corroía. Asintió leve, tratando de mantener la ansiedad controlada. Pero le era difícil, porque cumplida la misión que le daría su padre, por fin seria reconocido como digno descendiente. En idéntico nivel a Itachi.

-enfrentaras en 7 días a Namikase Naruto. –Dijo el líder- el combate deberá ser una victoria para ti. Y pase lo que pase….mátalo.

-así lo hare Oto-sama…-sonrió Sasuke firme- honraré a la familia con esta victoria. Te entregaré su cabeza, para que nadie vuelva a burlarse del nuestra familia.

Sasuke recibió la venia de su padre para retirarse. Volteo a ver a su hermano mayor, esperando ver satisfacción en él, pero Itachi estaba serio y pensativo. Sasuke se fue del lugar sin obtener la mirada aprobatoria de su hermano, algo tan importante como la de su padre. Itachi esperó a que el joven Uchiha saliera del cuarto, para elevar sus ojos y hablar con su padre.

-¿realmente piensas que matar a Namikase Naruto es la solución? –Consultó Itachi- ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo podremos contener al Hokage?

-Minato no puede hacer nada contra nosotros, -sonrió con soberbia Fugaku- recuerda que su propio hijo exigió el combate. Al mismo tiempo se quedara sin descendencia y el clan Uchiha será el candidato número 1 para sucederlo en el puesto.

-estas muy seguro de que Sasuke vencerá, -analizó Itachi neutro- ¿has considerado que también puede perder?

Fugaku asintió levemente, nunca se fiaba demasiado de Sasuke para nada. No tenía el talento o la inteligencia de Itachi. Podía perder, o podía ganar sin matar a Namikase Naruto. Como fuera sería un fracaso.

-seguiremos con el plan principal si acaso el niño Namikase no muriera. –Anunció Fugaku- atacaremos y de un solo golpe tomaremos la villa. Le hare pagar a Danzou esta humillante reunión. Fue por ese cambio en el documento que ahora no tengo dominados a los Namikase.

Itachi lo suponía, en el fondo su padre quería solo el poder y no le importaba nada más. No defendió a su esposa porque la quería, lo hizo por su propia humillación. Ahora exponía a Sasuke a una batalla a muerte. Considerando que Naruto no podría vencer, cosa que Itachi dudaba cada vez más. ¿Cómo salvar a Sasuke? ¿Cómo salvar a su madre que no tenía culpa de ninguna cosa y moriría junto al resto del clan, si acaso las órdenes de "Ne" le llegaban a Itachi?

-¿aun piensas que atacar las cabezas principales de Konoha es lo mejor para nuestra familia?

-pienso que tanto el traidor de Danzou como el imbécil de Minato destruirán nuestro clan. La única manera es tomar el control.

-¿arriesgaras a Sasuke por una supuesta conspiración en nuestra contra?

Fugaku no dijo mas, Sasuke no era más importante para el que cualquier otro integrante del clan. Entraba en la categoría de "perdida aceptable". En una guerra, como la que se estaba gestando desde hacía años entre Konoha y los Uchiha, siempre había victorias o derrotas, pérdidas y ganancias. Sasuke solo era una pieza más, Fugaku no tenía problemas en admitirlo ante sí mismo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El campo de batalla era un sinfín de cráteres, humo y destrucción. La pelea no era entre dos Shinobi estándar, eran Jounnin en una capacidad que escapaba a los límites. Al principio, los que observaban el combate descontaban que Uchiha Sasuke ganaría. Ciertamente todos se quedaron con la imagen de un Naruto poco profesional y más interesado en hacer amigos que en pulir sus habilidades. Pero claro, ese tiempo feliz para el joven Namikase había quedado enterrado.

Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi representaban al clan Uchiha. También se encontraba en el palco Minato en su posición de Hokage, con su esposa Kushina que atestiguaban todo. Los consejeros ancianos, y muchos integrantes de varios clanes importantes también asistieron al estadio, donde generalmente los exámenes Chunnin tenían su torneo definitorio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se elevó una pelea de honor de manera oficial. Aunque claramente esos encuentros tenían el talante de un "vale todo". Nadie podía apostar que esos ex compañeros de equipo estarían batallando a muerte. De Uchiha Sasuke se lo podía creer, pero no encajaba con el recuerdo que todos tenían de Naruto.

Al principio el combate fue parejo. Incluso había una leve ventaja a favor de Sasuke por el uso de su sharingan. Pero pasados los 20 minutos de furioso combate, la resistencia del Uchiha comenzó a mermar levemente. Mientras tanto, el nivel de Naruto se incrementaba segundo a segundo. El rubio Shinobi emitía una energía extraordinaria, la cual combinaba de una manera perfecta con el chakra natural del ambiente a su alrededor. La técnica no parecía estar perfeccionada. Los Hyuuga presentes por caso, podían atestiguar como el joven Namikase desperdiciaba mucho chakra usando aquel jutsu. Era como si la propia carga de energía liberada lo estuviera destruyendo poco a poco.

Sin embargo, por cada minuto que continuaba activada la técnica, hacia cada vez más evidente el incremento del poder en Naruto Namikase. Lo estaba haciendo más rápido, más fuerte, más resistente. Sus heridas se cerraban a una velocidad fantástica. Sus músculos se tensaban y aunque no parecía posible, estaban creciendo de manera increíble.

1 hora y 40 minutos después del inicio, Sasuke Uchiha estaba agotado. El tiempo de combate pudiese parecer corto visto desde lejos. Pero la intensidad con que se habían agredido y el masivo gasto de chakra que propusieron desde el inicio mismo; hacían que el desgaste físico y mental fuese monstruoso. A esa altura de la pelea, Naruto tenía tan solo su jean negro como única prenda ataviando su cuerpo. Media hora antes su chaqueta fue quemada y su camiseta desgarrada. Ya no tenía armas arrojadizas, pero no las necesitaba. A puño limpio estaba destrozando a su rival sin importar las heridas recibidas. Era un tipo de Tayjutsu totalmente frontal y suicida. Sin técnica de esquive, solo recibir y dar en cantidades colosales. Su físico era más musculoso ahora, como si el chakra se hubiera inyectado en la totalidad de su cuerpo, inflándolo con poder. Atacaba y perseguía a Sasuke como una bestia. Sin dejarlo respirar, sin descanso o retroceso. Avanzaba, avanzaba y avanzaba como el derrumbe de una alta montaña. Imposible de parar, imposible de escapar.

-¡Naruto no más! –gritaba su padre desde la tribuna. Cuando pudo notar que el joven Uchiha ya casi no respondía en los últimos intercambios de golpes.

-¡detengan la pelea! –gritaban algunas mujeres de otros clanes que se sentían espantadas. Ver al objeto de su amor. O simplemente a un Shinobi respetable ser tan brutalmente golpeado, era desesperante.

Naruto en el campo estaba riendo, acompañado con una risa demente despachaba golpe tras golpe a un Sasuke que ya casi no se defendía. A puño limpio, sangrando, traspirando. Arrastrando a Uchiha Sasuke por el suelo como a un perro callejero. Tomándolo de los cabellos y haciéndolo gritar.

-ANBU DE LA HOJA LES ORDENO DETENER LA….-gritó Minato tratando de no causar más problemas con los Uchiha. Esa batalla había terminado.

-¡OH NO, CLARO QUE NO! –Respondió Naruto interrumpiendo a su padre y soltó una explosión de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo donde llevaba una impresionante sed de sangre. Los ANBU en las afueras de la arena al sentir este aura no se atrevieron a moverse- ¡NO ME QUITARAS LA DIVERSION PADRE!-lo miró a Sasuke que estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo y dijo- ¡VEN AQUÍ FIAMBRE! ¡NO FINJAS, VEN! –caminó a hacia Sasuke que se arrastraba por el terreno sangrando por doquier, tratando de alejarse con terror del monstruo que estaba enfrentando- ¡AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO! ¡AUN NO TE HE ROTO EL ESPIRITU! ¡VOY DEJARTE EN MIL PEDAZOS! –lo agarró del cuello y de una pierna con ambas manos, elevándolo por sobre su cabeza bien alto- ¡VOY A ROMPERTE LA ESPALDAAAAA!

Luego del furioso grito, Naruto hizo descender violentamente a su enemigo atrapado y colocó bajo la intempestiva caída una de sus rodillas para que todo el peso de Sasuke fuera a dar contra ella. El golpe resultante casi lo partió a la mitad. Y de no haber usado los restos de su chakra para endurecer la zona de la columna, el Uchiha fijo y hubiese muerto allí mismo. Ese golpe fue el definitivo, Sasuke no se levantaría más. Ni por orgullo, ni por vergüenza. Estaba derrotado y todos sabían que iba a morir.

Naruto en tanto, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Sus golpes y chakra, eran más y más poderosos. Parecía estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga poderosa, las heridas en su cuerpo ni le molestaban. No parecía disminuir su nivel por heridas o agotamiento. Muy al contrario se estaba volviendo aún más poderoso. Algunos minutos antes, Sasuke había logrado clavar de una estocada precisa su katana en el vientre del rubio Namikase hasta el mango. Había usado incluso chakra Raiton para incrementar la penetración y paralizar a su víctima. Pero Naruto en lugar de parecer herido de muerte, tan solo sonrió quitándosela como si nada de su cuerpo. Para acto seguido y tomándola por la zona del filo descuidadamente, azotar a su rival hasta partir en tres trozos sin forma el arma en cuestión.

Los gestos de horror en la tribuna eran increíbles. Parecía una bestia Naruto Namikase, nadie que lo conociera de antes podía reconocerlo ahora. En una esquina del túnel que permitía el acceso a la arena, dos sombras observaban todo con atención. Y hablaban…

-Ese niño está abusando de su poder…-dijo una voz firme de mujer- no debiste enseñarle tus técnicas Jirayja.

-Esa técnica en su cuerpo no es mía Tsunade, -respondió el ermitaño- lo que Naruto ha hecho, es una reunión de energía entre el ambiente y su propio cuerpo. Está alimentando con chakra cada célula de su físico y por eso ya no siente dolor. Alimenta sus músculos, endurece su defensa e insensibiliza sus nervios.

-Se ha trasformado en una bestia incontrolable ahora, -dijo Tsunade- y si no se detiene pronto sus canales de chakra serán dañados permanentemente. Es una técnica peligrosa y caótica, me hace acordar a Orochimaru.

-El jutsu de cuerpo flexible de nuestro traidor compañero tiene el mismo patrón, -asintió el peliblanco- solo que esta apuntado a la flexibilidad del cuerpo y no a incrementar la masa muscular. Naruto ha descubierto por sus propios medios, el atajo para crear una técnica que a un sujeto tan listo como Orochimaru, le tomó muchos años crear –el Sannin de los sapos camino al interior de la arena para detener a Naruto, pero le indicó a Tsunade antes de irse- Quédate cerca, Naruto te necesitará. Su cuerpo quedara hecho pedazos si no libera esa energía que lo llena por dentro. Trataré de detenerlo.

En el campo de batalla, Naruto dio una furiosa patada en el suelo a Sasuke, riendo y disfrutando su revancha. Lo hizo rodar por el terreno como un bote de basura. A pesar de sus ansias, no tenía estipulado matarlo rápidamente. Lo torturaría, durante mucho tiempo estaría destrozándolo para que todos vieran la porquería que era. Naruto tenía pensado no solo derrotarlo, sino humillarlo completamente. Quería que el resto de los Uchiha tuvieran una excusa para atacarlo. Los quería a todos muertos, a todos menos a la única persona que lo había salvado. Solo a ella le perdonaría la vida.

Minato hizo una señal para que los ANBU se adelantaran a parar la golpiza. Había observado como Jirayja-sensei ingresaba al lugar por detrás de Naruto con la firme intención de parar la pelea. Esto era ilegal en un combate de honor. A Naruto le asistía la ley para incluso asesinar a su rival sin que nadie pudiese interferir. Pero Minato no quería ni pensar que los Uchiha tuviese una mínima excusa para iniciar una matanza. Si alguien debía romper las reglas, era mejor que fuera el Yondaime Hokage. Tres enmascarados de la guardia se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y despreocupadamente los barrió, de un revés con su brazo izquierdo. Una onda expansiva de viento generada por la potencia surgida de su brazo musculoso. El cuarto ANBU del equipo estaba parado entre el espacio del cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo y el avance de Naruto. El joven Namikase caminó sin contemplación. La kunoichi de cabellos morados elevó su katana a dos manos, interponiéndola entre Naruto y su posición. Y cuando parecía que la arrollaría con tal de continuar atacando al Uchiha, Naruto se detuvo frente a la mujer. Acto seguido uso dos dedos de su mano derecha para tomar el filo de la mujer ANBU y con una facilidad angustiante lo partió con un ¡track!, tan solo para enseguida evitar caminando por un costado a la mujer. Dejándole la parte del filo en el suelo a su lado. Como si ella, con su espada y determinación no significaran absolutamente nada. Yugao Uzuki nunca había sentido tanta hostilidad en un enemigo como en Naruto Namikase. Sus instintos le hicieron alejarse de él, apartarse del camino, sus sentidos le advertían que iba a morir si se interponía nuevamente, por eso se hizo a un lado. Tuvo la suerte que el joven no sintiera la necesidad de matarla para continuar su pelea. Por ello la mujer se prometió dejar una ofrenda generosa a los dioses en cuanto tuviera un día fuera de servicio. Había visto la muerte de muy cerca, y simplemente el Shinigami en cuestión, no estuvo motivado a cosechar su alma ese día.

Naruto tomó por detrás a Sasuke de los cabellos. Lo elevó nuevamente porque no se podía parar por sí mismo. Todo para asestarle un puñetazo terrible al estómago y combinarlo con tres puñetazos extra que lo lanzaron metros más allá al Uchiha contra el suelo. Luego volvió acercarse y finalmente tomándolo del cuello lo obligó arrodillarse frente a la tribuna, finalizando con el rubio parándose detrás su víctima. La sangre manaba de la cabeza en el Uchiha y su cuerpo no contaba con ninguna zona donde no tuviera una herida. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por los moretones y las contusiones. Incluso había perdido algunos dientes con seguridad. Naruto en cambio, parecía más alto, fuerte e invencible. Y ahora con ese jutsu también era más musculoso. Su victoria era completa.

-Despídete de tu Oto-chan Sasuke… -susurró reclinándose levemente Naruto a un casi desvanecido enemigo- debiste salvarla, debiste salvar a Sakura-chan. Ahora por obedecer a tontos….vas a morir.

Naruto elevó el brazo derecho bien alto, colocando su mano como una cuchilla, dispuesto a quebrarle el cuello a su enemigo arrodillado de un solo golpe. Movidos por una extraña fascinación, tanto los ANBU del campo como los espectadores en la tribuna, se quedaron paralizados. Solo Jirayja se movió lo suficientemente rápido para tratar de interceptar ese ataque descendente, bloqueando con su mano el golpe brutal. Nunca esperó el Sannin que aun tomando posición muy cerca de Naruto y anteponiendo su mano con fuerza para bloquear aquel ataque, Sasuke Uchiha aun así recibiera el golpe. Cuando menos no fue mortal, actuó la mano de Jirayja como un reductor. Había logrado detenerlo a pesar de todo.

Naruto además de poder físico, tenía unos reflejos extraordinarios al parecer. Porque en un segundo movimiento de su brazo atacante que pareció casi al primero (el del golpe), empujó a Jirayja de su cercanía para ganarle la distancia. Mientras tanto con su mano izquierda, seguía sosteniendo a su presa arrodillada. Dirigió su mirada a Jirayja que fue arrastrado varios metros por el campo gracias al empujón sorprendente, y finalmente Naruto le dijo:

-Ero-Sennin….si vuelves a entrometerte. Pelearemos….y uno de los dos va a morir.

Jirayja comenzó a notar que la técnica de Naruto se estaba descontrolando. Se estaba volviendo demente, y en este punto solo pararía cuando Sasuke dejara de respirar. Si no lo mataba, no se detendría. Si no se detenía, mucha gente moriría. Era un caos realmente. Jirayja no sabía qué hacer. ¿Pararlo para detener una guerra? ¿Detenerlo para iniciar un combate a muerte? El pequeño bastardo Uchiha merecía morir, Naruto era alguien que Jirayja quería como a un nieto. Así que esos 20 metros que se había tomado por el empujón del joven Namikase, se convirtieron en una distancia insalvable. Naruto sonrió malignamente, y mirando a los ojos de Jirayja elevó su brazo libre nuevamente. Y esta vez el chakra en su golpe producía lo que parecían descargas de corriente. Era el fin….

-Naruto-kun…..-la voz de esa mujer pareció descender del cielo- no lo hagas por favor. Así no eres tú.

El joven Namikase miró al frente y allí estaba ella. Mikoto Uchiha, parada a escasa distancia de un golpe mortal su hijo menor. Suplicando, pidiendo a Naruto que perdonara a quien no podía disculpar. Sin embargo el ataque de Naruto no sucedió. Se quedó sorprendido, mirando a esa mujer que había bajado a la arena en un parpadeo. Realmente fue muy rápida, y parecía tener cierta ascendencia sobre el rubio. Prueba de esto, Naruto no había descargado su golpe.

-Sé bien que no tengo derecho a pedirte que olvides tu venganza –Dijo la mujer con pena- pero te lo pido. Concédeme esta petición, perdona la vida a mi hijo. Y a cambio yo…te entregare la mía. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Lo Juro por mi honor.

No hubo más palabras, solo silencio. Un minuto de expectativa, silencio y duda. Luego pudieron atestiguar que el último golpe jamás sucedió. El combate finalizó en el preciso momento que Naruto soltó el hombro de Sasuke dejándolo caer boca abajo en el suelo. El cuerpo del joven Namikase poco a poco fue perdiendo tensión y masa muscular. Su energía se fue apagando, como la llama de un incendio que se queda sin nada que incinerar. Estiró su mano hacia la mujer, no sabiendo porque había accedido a no matar. Y cuando comenzó a irse del lugar con ella a su lado, todos empezaron a comprender que este no era final del desastre. Solo una brillante entrada final en escena de todos los involucrados con el pacto.

Un pacto con la destrucción.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 3

Uufff!...buena cantidad de comentarios y mucha ansiedad. Me gusta. Hace que publicar con mucho esfuerzo y sin fines de lucro valga la pena. Asi que, agradecido a cada comentario (los cuales leo todos) y espero que puedan seguir acompañando el fic.

P/D: Por cierto Alex…..el fic de angeles y demonios pienso seguirlo. Lamentablemente se borró todo en una pagina anterior en donde estaba publicado, pero por esta cuenta voy a resubirlo. Tendras que tenerme paciencia porque ya iban como 30 capitulos antes de que se viniera abajo ese servidor. Asi que será primero republicar lo antes hecho, y despues el desafio de continuarlo al mismo nivel. Poquita cosa. (no en serio, es el fic que me ha hecho laburar)

P/D2: sobre parejas raras. Tengo un shot de tres capítulos corto que próximamente publicaré. Naru-femSasu-saku. Muy fuerte y dificil de digerir. En fin…tambien será publicado. Saludos.

P/D3: las vacaciones me han hecho bien. tambien tengo un Naru-Ino-Saku pensado. Muy político y doloroso. Veremos si me gusta y lo avanzo para publicarlo.

 **CAPITULO 3: NUEVA VIDA**

Sentado en la camilla, otra vez parecía volver a su antiguo yo. Su cuerpo había recuperado la contextura normal y el chakra estaba estable. Era como si dos personas habitaran en ese solo ser. El apacible muchacho que todos habían conocido, y la bestia que recién acababan de vislumbrar en la arena de combate. Aun así Tsunade Senju, estaba bastante confundida por los pormenores físicos que el caso en cuestión presentaba. Inicialmente pensó que Naruto tendría el cuerpo destrozado por las heridas y las nefastas consecuencias de su propio jutsu. Pero no se veía tan grave como se podía esperar.

Naruto en tanto, no parecía hacer caso a nada. Solo permitía la atención para que las heridas dejaran de sangrar, y la piel de escocer. En la habitación estaba también Kushina, parada a 4 metros de la camilla. Sus gestos dictaban un dolor y preocupación difícil de digerir. Había sido una pelea fantástica, el nivel de Naruto había sorprendido a todos. Pero las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, estaban lejos de un final feliz.

Kushina minutos antes, había rogado a Tsunade que atendiera las heridas de Naruto. La rubia no opuso argumento, era lo que pensaba hacer desde el inicio. Era cierto que no tenía una relación estrecha con los Namikase como tal vez podría ser con otras familias, pero sabía que para Jirayja ellos eran importantes. Tenía dos pacientes graves por atender, un ganador y un perdedor. Pero entre el pequeño patético Uchiha, o el hijo de Kushina y el alumno de Jirayja, no había ninguna duda de a quién debía atender prioritariamente.

-tus heridas exteriores no son problema, -anunció la Sannin medico revisando con chakra el torso del joven Naruto- me preocupa los efectos negativos de inyectar tanto chakra en tus canales internos. Estoy sorprendida que no hayas reventado.

Naruto no respondió. Pero si hubiera tenido ganas de hacerlo le diría que por esa razón había entrenado tan duro los últimos meses. Por esa razón había castigado su propio cuerpo incrementando su resistencia física al punto de la locura. No para ser más rápido o más fuerte. Sino para resistir mejor el peso específico de sobrecargar con energía natural su sistema. Si bien estaba dolorido y por varios días no podría entrenar, era ciertamente satisfactorio el nivel de pelea alcanzado.

Tsunade quería hablar con Naruto de un asunto importante. Pero estando Kushina tan nerviosa y esperando respuestas favorables sobre las curaciones. Era mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión. Por ahora, solo podía cerrar las heridas más graves y ayudar a estabilizarlo. Aunque un sentimiento personal ganaba terreno en Tsunade Senju. Decidió dejarlo para analizar en otra oportunidad. Así que terminó de aplicar los vendajes alrededor del vientre y en el pecho de Naruto. Dejando a madre e hijo solos y tranquilos. Hablar con Naruto seria para después.

Cambió de habitación y fue al consultorio 14 donde Jirayja la esperaba. La mujer Sannin no había creído tan urgente atender a su compañero, pero evidentemente el golpe de Naruto le había afectado de alguna forma. Ingresó al cuarto y el peliblanco no tenía esa típica sonrisa despreocupada. Estaba muy concentrado, tal como cuando las cosas están muy mal, y se van a poner peor. No hizo mucho caso al silencio de Jirayja y comenzó a revisar la mano derecha que había soportado el ataque de Naruto. Sorprendida, la mujer notó que tres de los dedos en esa mano estaban fracturados.

-ese niño te ha fracturado varios dedos con un solo golpe. –Susurró sorprendida mientras que trataba de acomodarlos con su chakra.- Fue como si…

-estoy preocupado Tsunade….-dijo el peliblanco con la mirada perdida, pero dejándose atender pasivamente- utilicé energía natural en mi brazo para absorber el golpe de Naruto. Creí que si oponía igual tipo de energía anularía el mayor efecto del golpe.

-lo hiciste….-señaló ella- solo fueron unos dedos Jirayja,- trató de no mostrarse sorprendida- y por qué te agarró en mala posición de defensa.

-No fue una mala defensa. Y Definitivamente no fueron solo unos dedos Tsunade, -apuntó el Gamma Sannin- la brutalidad de esa técnica no tiene límites.

La mujer iba a preguntar el por qué, pero al desplegar su chakra por la mano de Jirayja completamente. Pudo notar que tenía rota la muñeca también. Que el codo y hasta el hombro estaban dislocados. Que tenía dos huesos rotos del brazo, que se quebraron como palillos. Un solo golpe, no dirigido hacia Jirayja y reducido en eficacia por la defensa con chakra natural. Aun así, tan poderoso, aun así tan definitivo.

-no tiene sentido, -indicó ella sonriendo con nerviosismo- es demente. Ni yo puedo acumular tanto chakra en un solo punto. Es una fuerza fuera de los cabales.

-para manejar el Senjutsu, -dijo Jirayja con gravedad- se debe poder mesclar energía natural con la propia. Así como mente y cuerpo se unen para crear una técnica, agregar una tercera fuerza aumenta no solo la dificultad, sino el efecto.

-¿es más fuerte que yo? –consultó suavemente la mujer

-y más resistente que Orochimaru cuando usaba su jutsu. –Acotó el domador de sapos- además su madre es Uzumaki, así que tiene un chakra brutal, casi promedia 200 veces lo normal. Su poder es mayor, mucho más que el mío.

-te he visto usar el modo Sennin idiota…-sonrió apenas Tsunade para aligerar tensión- ese niño no podría vencerte aun.

-tengo más experiencia, y muchos ninja de esta aldea podrían derrotarlo si solo se tratara de eso. –Señaló el peliblanco- pero solo vimos su técnica desplegada por algunos minutos. Por cada instante que se mantenía activa, Naruto no se debilitaba, sino al contrario. ¿Hasta dónde…?

-¿será capaz de llegar? –Añadió la médico- más bien me pregunto, ¿podrá Naruto controlar esa técnica cuando haya pasado demasiado tiempo activada?

-ha mejorado demasiado, y no hablo solo de su técnica precisamente. –La voz de Jirayja, ahora tenía un ligero toque de gracia- se ha ganado una deliciosa prisionera…ju ju ju.

-idiota pervertido…-gruñó Tsunade- no sabes los problemas que ese niño ha generado al tomar a la mujer de un cabeza de clan.

-solo sé… que una nueva novela icha icha, está a la puerta de salir…. –sonreía con carita traviesa, sin percatarse del mal genio de su compañera- "la dama y la bestia, prisionera de la pasión" maldito afortunado es mi ahijado y…

Lady Tsunade era una mujer de extraordinaria paciencia cuando atendía a un herido. Pero con Jirayja, con esos comentarios siempre inclinados a lo pervertido, no podía evitar sacar lo peor de ella. Le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza gritando su nombre como poseída. Y pudo hacerle más daño sino supiera que estaba lesionado.

-Tsunade-sama….-interrumpió la estudiante de la Sannin de nombre Shizune- he terminado las evaluaciones de….-observó como Jirayja yacía desmayado sobre la camilla, con un chichón en la cabeza- ¿otra vez ha golpeado a Jirayja-sama?

-¡fue su culpa por hacerme enojar! –Chilló la rubia molesta- ¡siempre habla de sus libros pervertidos!

Eran como niños, Shizune tan solo suspiró avergonzada. Se podría decir que habían pasado hace mucho tiempo aquello de "los que se pelean, se quieren" pero los Sannin no parecían cambiar más. Durante los restantes minutos la morocha puso en detalle todos los análisis realizados sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Había dado su informe al Hokage 5 minutos antes y ahora lo hacía con su sensei.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La sala de terapia intensiva estaba atestada de médicos, enfermeras y ninjas en general. En una zona del cuarto atendían a los ANBU que habían intentado intervenir en el combate entre Sasuke y Naruto. Estos Shinobi presentaban fracturas y contusiones como si hubieran participado de una guerra. Nadie entendía como un golpe general con impulso de chakra pudo hacerles tanto daño.

Más al rincón, Shizune y otras Kunoichi habían dado los cuidados urgentes a Uchiha Sasuke. Vigilado por su hermano Itachi y por la preocupación de su madre Mikoto. Luego de unos 30 minutos de incertidumbre, Shizune pudo declarar para tranquilizar a todos. Sasuke estaba estable, milagrosamente aun tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-14 huesos rotos, -enumeró ante el Hokage, Fugaku y el resto de los Uchiha antes mencionados- contusiones, hematomas, hemorragias internas. También tiene fracturas y fisuras menores en casi todo su cuerpo. Sinceramente….estuvo a un golpe de morir.

Minutos después, cuando Shizune hubo indicado a las enfermeras los cuidados permanentes que debían tener sobre el paciente, se retiró dejando a Fugaku y su familia, solos con el derrotado. Mikoto estaba arrodillada junto a la cama de su hijo, angustiada por el estado calamitoso de su salud. Itachi y Fugaku discutían entre susurros furiosos. El joven recriminaba a su padre las advertencias que antes había intentado realizar, y nunca fueron escuchadas:

-no puedo confiar en nadie para que hagan su trabajo…-gruñó Fugaku molesto- estoy rodeado de inútiles.

-Sasuke hizo lo que pudo, -indicó Itachi siempre neutral- pero no estaba preparado para alguien como Naruto Namikase.

-un idiota eso es….-continúo el líder- ni siquiera pudo realizar la simple tarea que le encomendé. ¡Ahora la aldea nos creerá débiles! Es inconcebible. ¿Cómo pudo perder con el hijo de Yondaime?

-el nivel de Naruto se ha elevado demasiado. –Admitió Itachi neutral- enfrentarlo cara a cara, ha pasado a ser el equivalente de una mala estrategia. Mientras todos entrenamos para aumentar nuestro poder, él se ha preparado implacablemente, día tras día por un solo objetivo….asesinar a quienes atentaron contra su prometida.

-debí enviarte a ti, en lugar del inútil de tu hermano.

-no has debido subestimar a Naruto Namikase. –Le amonestó Itachi- ahora has despertado lo peor de él, y su odio está en nuestra contra.

Ambos hombres fijaron su vista en la mujer que yacía arrodillada junto a la cama. Las enfermeras se retiraron dejando a los Uchiha solos en el cuarto. Usualmente ellas hubieran expulsado de la habitación a todos dejando como mucho a un solo pariente del herido. Pero las tres jóvenes observaron descuidadamente a los ojos de Itachi, luego de eso salieron del cuarto por orden del Sharingan.

-aun no entiendo por qué se detuvo, -señaló Fugaku- tenía la vida de Sasuke pendiendo de un hilo. Nadie podía intervenir. Aunque Minato lo intentó.

-desde mi punto de vista, se ha llevado de ese combate mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Las últimas palabras de Itachi hicieron a ambos hombres mirar a la única mujer del cuarto. Mikoto había salvado la vida de su hijo, pero había entregado la suya a cambio. Técnicamente era positivo el cambio. Si Naruto la asesinaba, nada perdería el clan Uchiha porque recuperado Sasuke todo estaría en el mismo nivel de fuerza militar como al principio. Mikoto había sido Kunoichi, pero hace demasiado que estaba retirada y ya no tenía más utilidad para el clan. Con casi 40 años, ella no le daría más hijos al líder del clan, por lo tanto era hasta cierto punto sacrificable.

Itachi sin embargo vio el otro lado del asunto. ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto en lugar de matarla, la convertía en su esclava? ¿Tal vez en una sirvienta, para humillar a los Uchiha? Fugaku quedaría humillado personalmente y tal vez hasta terminaría peleando en duelo contra Naruto. Mucho más experimentado, un guerrero que había vivido anteriores guerras. ¿Pero podría contra la brutalidad irracional de Naruto Namikase? Tal vez ese fue el plan desde el inicio. Naruto quería llevar al campo de batalla directo a Fugaku y Sasuke. Por eso tomaba a Mikoto, por la humillación del esposo y la vida del hijo. Ese niño Namikase había sido demasiado subestimado siempre. Itachi aprendía a considerarlo como un enemigo tan peligroso como el mismísimo Yondaime. Porque no tenía límites, no tenía ética y no le importaba Konoha a diferencia de su padre el Hokage. Además, había otra cosa que preocupaba a Itachi. Danzou ahora tendría las razones apropiadas para ordenar el exterminio del clan Uchiha. Fugaku caería en la trampa de la ambición y ante la excusa de "rescatar" a Mikoto, intentaría tomar el poder. Morirían los Uchiha, morirían antes de siquiera tener la mínima chance de ganar.

Mientras Itachi pensaba cada céntimo de información que tenía, Fugaku se acercó a Mikoto y la mujer se puso de pie con las manos frente a su vientre, agachando la cabeza. Ella quiso justificar lo que había hecho por la vida de Sasuke, pero Fugaku no le permitió réplica, dándole una fuerte y contundente bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

-estúpida….-acusó el líder- te entregas como una puta rehén a nuestro enemigo. Sasuke debió morir con honor en combate. Como un Uchiha. Ahora estará deshonrado y toda la familia será el hazmerreír por tu imprudencia y su derrota.

-Fugaku…solo quise salvar a….

-me importa un carajo, -amonestó él- ahora vete a buscar tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa. Tal vez seas útil en otro lado para variar. No quiero volver a verte.

La mujer utilizó toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, para ponerse de pie y retirarse del cuarto. Rechazada. Por su propia familia expulsada como una traidora. Todo por querer que nadie muriera, todo por intentar que hubiese paz. Todo por ayudar a Naruto Namikase, todo por ayudar a su hijo Sasuke. Rechazada, y ahora lejos de su familia. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué le haría Naruto Namikase? ¿Podría su amiga Kushina ayudarla? ¿De que valía la ayuda, si Mikoto deseaba morir? ¿Naruto la mataría?

Se fue del cuarto, directo a la mansión Uchiha. Directo a recoger sus cosas, pero sin saber cuál sería su próximo destino.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Naruto?

La pregunta de Kushina era esperada, aunque jamás Naruto hubiese apostado que fuera su madre la primera en realizarla. Ella estaba seria, relajada luego que Tsunade le informara que todo estaba bien, pero seria. La siempre sonriente Kushina Namikase parecía una instructora ninja antes que madre. Naruto pocas veces la había visto así, y sabía que su interés como Kunoichi le había ganado a la madre siempre latente.

-bueno, -resolvió el joven neutral- es un poco complicado, veras…..cuando tienes la capacidad de absorber y manipular energía natural, aquella que reside en el ambiente que nos rodea….bueno tuve la idea de….

Sus palabras se cortaron. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y su padre había ingresado seguido por Jirayja, Tsunade y los consejeros Homura y Koharu. También se presentaron los líderes del clan Nara, Yamanaka y también de los Hyuuga. Todos testigos del combate de honor. Minato se veía incomodo, como si estuviera allí por obligación, como si sus gestos fueran los que no quería manifestar realmente.

-joven Namikase….-inicio Inoichi Yamanaka sonriendo- estoy especialmente agradecido del maravilloso combate que hemos presenciado. Usted ha demostrado talento, concentración y sobre todo….poder. El nombre de su padre ahora tendrá ecos en las acciones de su hijo.

-admirable desempeño muchacho…-asintió Utatane Koharu- el futuro de esta villa es dorado. Si acaso todos los jóvenes tienen sus agallas y fortaleza.

Naruto sonrió levemente. Gran parte del consejo le presentaba sus respetos. Ninjas ancianos, experimentados líderes y orgullosos guerreros. Incluso vio una aprobadora mirada en los blancos ojos de lord Hiashi Hyuuga. Algo que tal vez casi nadie había visto en su vida. En cambio el Hokage estaba conteniendo su frustración. Jirayja y Tsunade estaban en el cuarto para que las cosas no se salieran de control entre padre e hijo. Después de todo, ¿Cómo saber hasta dónde duraba la locura que aportaba el descontrol de ese jutsu?

-permítame decirle joven Naruto….-continúo la anciana consejera- que tiene un prometedor futuro. La familia Koharu, quiere invitarlo a usted y su familia a una cena. Nos interesa estrechar lazos con ustedes.

-la invitación me parece muy interesante….-sonrió Naruto fríamente- ¿Qué te parece Ka-san? –Le apuntó a Kushina que estaba bastante sorprendida- después de todo, eres la más experimentada Uzumaki de esta aldea.

-¿Uzumaki? –Preguntó Homura Mitokado y discretamente todos observaban las reacciones del Yondaime- ¿acaso usted…no está representando a…?

-el combate que presenciaron, -comentó Naruto como algo protocolar- no ha contado con la bendición del venerado Yondaime Namikase. Por eso mismo, yo he representado el honor del clan Uzumaki. Porque soy hijo único de Kushina Uzumaki, descendiente de los temible ninjas Uzumaki del remolino. –El silencio era sepulcral, ya que Naruto implicaba una clara división de su padre- si acaso Koharu-sama aun quiere invitarme a una cena. Estaré encantado de asistir junto a mi madre, llegado el caso.

-Hokage-sama….-balbuceó desconcertado Shikaku Nara que realmente jamás había esperado esto- ¿podría usted explicarnos con más detalle lo que sucede aquí?

-será para otra ocasión señores…-señaló Minato serio- ¿me permiten la soledad para hablar con mi familia? Tenemos que descansar luego del agotador combate, y luego podrán invitar a mi hijo todo lo que les apetezca. Buenos días.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la habitación. Jirayja y Tsunade les escoltaron afuera rápidamente y el ambiente parecía haber aumentado en la presión atmosférica demasiado. El último en salir del cuarto fue Jirayja, que dedicando una mirada a Kushina, le hizo saber en silencio que estaría afuera por si algo malo ocurría. Aunque con ese brazo enyesado, no sería de mucha ayuda a decir verdad. Tal vez Tsunade seria de más utilidad en definitiva.

Naruto se apoyó en la camilla, cruzando las piernas levemente se quedó esperando en silencio que sucediera lo que fuera. Minato no sabía que decir, jamás había esperado una victoria tan contundente. Él sabía perfectamente el nivel de Sasuke, y creía conocer también las habilidades de su hijo. Sinceramente era como encontrarse que en matemáticas, un 5 tenía más valor que 30. No lo entendía, pero indudablemente esos últimos meses, luego de la muerte de Sakura Haruno, se habían volteado todos los niveles de poder. ¿Cuál era el límite de Naruto?

-felicidades por un estupendo combate hijo. –inició Minato y Kushina estaba parada a un costado de ellos pero justo en medio, con temor de tener que intervenir para separarlos- sin dudas tu actual rango de Chunnin superior, es insuficiente. Derrotaste a Uchiha Sasuke inapelablemente. Sakura-san seguramente ha recuperado su honor por ello.

Las palabras estaban cuidadosamente preparadas al parecer. Había incluido el "hijo" y no "Naruto". También admitía que su nivel era mucho mayor a su rango y que consideraría cambiarlo. Finalmente intentaba indicar que la muerte de Sakura estaría saldada con este combate. Pero Naruto no pareció especialmente atento o emocionado a ninguna cosa. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos a la espera de lo que fuera que Minato quisiera decir, luego de tanta palabrería sin sentido.

-creo que sería bueno asistir a esa cena con el clan Koharu. -prosiguió Minato ante la nula reacción del resto- son muy influyentes políticamente. Incluso tienes conexiones con el feudal. Creo que incluso podríamos lograr una…

-Ka-san….-interrumpió Naruto la charla con voz firme- ¿Podrias indicarle a Hokage-sama que los asuntos de nuestra familia no son de su divina incumbencia?

Kushina sabía exactamente a que se refería Naruto. Pero Minato no parecía recordar el asunto y eso lo confundía.

-¿Naruto de que estas hablando? –interrogó el Yondaime- hablas de tu familia como si no fueras Namikase. ¿Qué piensas hacer con la esposa de Fugaku? Ya humillaste a Sasuke, no lastimes a esa mujer que no tiene nada que ver con el supuesto asesinato. Recuerda que Mikoto-san es amiga de muchos años con tu mad…

-Ka-san….-volvió a insistir Naruto sin cambiar su postura- ¿Podrias indicarle a Hokage-sama que los asuntos del clan Uzumaki… no son de su divina incumbencia?

 _Flash back:_

 _-¿recuerdas esa tarde cuando tenía 15 años? –Señaló Naruto y su padre sabia a cuál se refería- me dijiste que no intentarías enseñarme Hiraishin no jutsu, porque nunca sería capaz de dominarlo._

 _-lo hice para que te motivaras más, para que entrenaras más duro._

 _-y ahora te digo padre…..-balbuceó con desdén- que tú, y tú fabulosa técnica se pueden ir al demonio. Por qué me basto y sobro con mi entrenamiento para ser un buen ninja. No quisiste ser mi padre, no confiaste en mí y solo era una moneda de cambio. Ahora siéntate en tu silla de líder, y mira en primera fila como Naruto…..defiende el honor de la familia. De mi familia, el clan de mi madre. Ten presente que desde ahora…..soy Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-¿así que piensas apartar a esa mujer de su familia? –Consultó Minato- te recuerdo que Mikoto siempre fue amable contigo. No puede pagar alguien inocente por los males de otros.

-¡¿alguien inocente como Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Alguien cuya única culpa, fue que yo la amara y que mi padre no lo aceptara?! Te diré que haremos… -anunció parándose recto y caminando por el cuarto- tú seguirás como siempre, fingiendo que soy de tu propiedad y tienes el derecho a usarme como un kunai. Y mientras tanto, yo seguiré como hasta ahora…haciendo lo que creo conveniente para cumplir mis promesas.

-Naruto te pido que te tranquilices….-le rogó Kushina.

-estoy muy sereno Ka-san…-sonrió el joven y en su voz no existía más que tensión- ¿acaso no me has visto como pude repartir algo de mí "serenidad" con Sasuke? ¡¿Imaginas lo que le haré, a quien me haga enojar de verdad?!

-¿quieres destruir Konoha? –apuntó Minato ya comenzando a preocuparse- ¿no te detendrás hasta que no quede nada? ¿Has pensado en las personas inocentes que perjudicaras?

-¿no decías que yo era importante para la villa? –Contradijo Naruto irónico- ¿Qué no podía mantenerme apartado de mi destino? Ya no puedo tener una vida feliz y tranquila. No puedo ser un simple ninja, con una pequeña familia. No puedo tener una casa en los bosques con mi esposa Sakura, me arrebataron esa vida. Y alguien tiene que pagar por ello.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche había llegado a la aldea de la hoja. En la casa Namikase, Kushina y Mikoto estaban sentadas en la cama del cuarto matrimonial de la dueña, tratando de aclarar este entuerto. Mikoto siempre había sido una mujer muy dura. Jamás Kushina la había visto llorar, a excepción de una sola vez hace tiempo. Esa noche Mikoto lloraba, y lo hacía abrazada a la única amiga que tenía en el mundo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas malas en tan poco tiempo. Mikoto cargaba una pesada cruz en su corazón hacía muchos años, y la actual situación, solo hizo que perdiera la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Se había desmoronado finalmente.

Expulsada de su hogar, humillada, apartada y culpable de todos los males.

No era justo, no era correcto, Kushina ardía de indignación contra Fugaku, contra su esposo Minato y también en parte contra Naruto. ¿Cómo podían usar a Mikoto de esa forma tan cruel? Fugaku la trataba como un objeto, Naruto como rehén y si Minato no hubiera insistido tanto en interponerse entre Naruto y Sakura, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar. Lo cierto era que Kushina quería hacer papilla a alguien. Sus manos literalmente le escocían de las ganas.

-¿Dónde viviré Kushina? –Gemía Mikoto avergonzada- ya no tengo familia.

-soy tu familia Mikoto-chan, -sonrió levemente Kushina aunque el disgusto no le permitía tener un gesto optimista sincero- vivirás aquí en mi casa. No importa lo que los demás piensen. Te protegeré.

Mikoto sintió reconfortarse el alma. Kushina no la abandonaría a pesar de lo que toda la aldea dijera. Kushina era esa clase de persona que jamás le importaban las habladurías. Esa clase especial cuya dependencia de la sociedad no estaba atada a la moral general. Era buena amiga, era leal, era valiente. Cualidades que la ayudaron a sobrellevar lo que todos decían de ella por ser jinchuriki.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, los Sannin observaban como Naruto y Minato recomenzaban a discutir aun cuando hacia pocas horas desde la última en el hospital. Naruto volvió a juntar su ropa y pertenencias para mudarse nuevamente a su departamento. Pretendía llevarse a Mikoto con él, cosa improbable porque hasta Kushina pondría el grito en el cielo. Tanto Minato como Kushina tenían cierto resquemor sobre lo que su hijo pensaba hacerle a la mujer Uchiha, en cuanto la tuviera atrapada y sola.

-Mikoto-san se quedara en mi casa por ahora…-anunció Minato a lo que los Sannin estuvieron de acuerdo- tu departamento es inadecuado para más de una persona. Mucho menos para una señora casada, viviendo con un niño.

-es muy simple, -respondió Naruto tratando de controlar su ira- realizare algunas misiones rango S para tener el dinero necesario. Luego cambiare el departamento por una casa y…

-las misiones grado S, son demasiado importantes como para dárselas a un imprudente que ni siquiera controla sus técnicas –resolvió Minato sabiendo que ahora si lo tenía atrapado- (no permitiré que deshonres a Mikoto para que los Uchiha se nos echen en encima. La devolveré a ellos)

-¿estás de acuerdo con él? –consultó Naruto molesto mirando a Jirayja.

-estoy de acuerdo en que has llevado este asunto demasiado lejos. –Asintió serio el gamma Sannin- creo que sería mejor dejar a los civiles fuera de la pelea. Mikoto-san no tiene que ver con…

-ya veo…-interrumpió Naruto ofuscado- ahora tú también estas en mi contra. –Miró a Tsunade levemente que estaba en silencio y de nuevo enfocó los ojos en su maestro- creí que al menos tu ibas a entenderme ero-Sennin. Pero Minato siempre fue tu favorito. No sé de qué tengo que sorprenderme.

Levantó sus bolsos con ropa y enfiló hacia la puerta. Todos esperaban que aun intentara llevarse a Mikoto. Pero el joven simplemente abrió la salida y declaró ante la aparición de las dos mujeres por el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos.

-por ahora, te quedas aquí Mikoto-san. –Anunció serio- pero será por poco tiempo, es una promesa. Y si me entero que alguien…..-dijo de manera tétrica- te ha devuelto a las mansiones Uchiha…ese "alguien" se convertirá en mi enemigo. Y ojala esté dispuesto a matar como yo lo estoy ¡Buenas noches! –y dio un portazo que pareció un trueno en el silencio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Genial….

Llegó a su oficina en los cuarteles ANBU de Raíz, y cuando se quedó solo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Genial…

Mejor de lo esperado, muy superior a lo calculado, espectacular a lo supuesto. Nada en el mundo le daba tanta satisfacción a Shimura Danzou que sus planes concretándose. Sin embargo, había algo todavía superior. Esas raras situaciones se daban cuando un plan largamente estudiado terminaba generando un giro inesperado, y al final el resultado era mejor. El líder de Raíz tuvo un gesto de "debilidad", se sentó tras el escritorio en su oficina y sacando con su brazo libre botella y copa, se dispuso a tomarse un trago a la salud de su éxito.

-Namikase Naruto….-se dijo a sí mismo- nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos. Me has sorprendido muchacho.

Hace meses lo había visto como simple peón. Una pieza fácilmente sacrificable para alcanzar metas de grandeza. Pero ahora ese peón había mutado a un poderoso alfil, una nada despreciable arma en esta guerra silenciosa que los Uchiha habían interpuesto con la villa. La colosal muestra de superioridad y poder que el joven hijo del Hokage había demostrado frente a uno de los mejores guerreros Uchiha, le otorgaban a Danzou cierta tranquilidad. Usualmente, en los últimos años se había preguntado qué plan podría aplicar si acaso Itachi no actuara como se le ordenara. Danzou era consiente que todo hombre tenía sus debilidades, y las del talentoso hijo mayor de Fugaku, era la tonta devoción por la paz. ¿Paz? ¿De que servía la paz en el mundo ninja? Las aldeas Shinobi se estancaban en tiempos de paz, los niños se debilitaban, las mujeres pasaban de ser útiles Kunoichi, a meros vientres. No había vida con honor en la paz. No había sangre, que era la salvia vital del camino Shinobi.

Ahora mismo, el líder de Ne tenía en mente una estrategia de contingencia. Si acaso Itachi se revelaba a las órdenes de Konoha, Naruto Namikase era el arma adecuada para hacerlo pagar.

-eres un diamante en bruto muchacho…-sonrió levemente el consejero bebiendo su copa- un Shinobi de estilo viento debe entrenarte para pulir esas virtudes. Soy quien te entrenará.

Naruto era tipo Futon, entrenado por el gamma Sannin Jirayja nunca alcanzaría los niveles de excelencia que Danzou creía poder desarrollar en él. Entonces el consejero tuvo su idea a continuar. Atraer hacia "raíz" a Naruto Namikase. Entrenarlo, adoctrinarlo y convertirlo en su más temida mano derecha. Esa técnica bestial, unida a un profundo entendimiento sobre los jutsu de Futon. Harían de un joven prometedor, todo un elemento de guerra mundial.

-ahora mismo no confías en nadie muchacho…-continúo como practicando una futura charla- y la esencia de un buen ninja reside en eso. Se trabaja en equipo dicen los débiles, se obtiene las grandes victorias solo… eso decimos los fuertes.

Mientras pensaba en cada palabra de lo que diría, Danzou mandó a llamar a un subordinado. 5 minutos después, la capitana Yugao Uzuki se arrodilló ante el líder de ANBU, a la espera de sus nuevas órdenes.

-quiero que traigas ante mí a Namikase Naruto. –Ordenó Danzou fríamente- necesito tener una reunión privada con el- nadie debe enterarse.

-¿debo coaccionarlo?- y decididamente esperaba que no fuera el caso por su vida.

-No, -señaló el líder- debe venir por su propia voluntad. Le haré una oferta para que se una a mí, es el momento de ponerlo definitivamente a mi servicio. Averigua lo que sea necesario para hacerlo venir, y ten cuidado con Jirayja, es más astuto de lo que aparenta…..márchate y no regreses sin el joven Namikase.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo en su oficina, Danzou Shimura volvió a emitir esa fría sonrisa de satisfacción. Arrebatarle el hijo a Minato sería un golpe de muerte a su liderazgo. Naruto debía pasar a formar parte del ANBU a como diera lugar. Danzou se prepararía para ofrecerle lo que fuera. Dinero, lujos, mujeres, técnicas, entrenamiento. Lo que fuera para que se convirtiera en su discípulo. Era ironía pura lo que movía la situación desde el punto de vista del consejero. El hijo de Fugaku, se encargaría algún día de destruir su clan eliminando el único obstáculo de Danzou hacia el poder. Y ahora el hijo de Minato, le arrebataría al actual líder su sombrero. Era casi poesía, y pensar que Danzou hacia algunos pocos meses atrás, había intentado acabar con la vida de Naruto Namikase.

Sin embargo y por fortuna, había fallado…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos días pasaron desde el suceso del combate entre Naruto y Sasuke. El joven Namikase no volvió a presentarse por la casa de sus padres en ese tiempo. Nadie sabía en donde estaba, algunos lo vieron entrenando en los campos y otros comiendo en el puesto de ramen como de costumbre. En un par de veces se cruzó con los amigos de su generación e intercambio palabras sin ningún problema. Incluso tuvo una larga charla con Ino Yamanaka, cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron en el cementerio, visitando la tumba de Sakura. Poco a poco, luego de haber peleado parecía haber regresado al inicio. No sonreía lleno de optimista ni había bromas en sus palabras. Pero todos notaron que en algo, parecía volver al antiguo Naruto que andaba noviando con Sakura. En aquellos tiempos felices.

Dormía en su apartamento, entrenaba duro y casi no hablaba con nadie en particular. Jirayja lo vigiló desde las sombras en esos primeros días. Para asegurarse que no hiciera alguna locura contra los Uchiha y además para estudiarlo. Algo en la mente del Sannin le hacía ruido desde la última noche donde Minato y Naruto discutieron en la casa Namikase. Las respuestas de Naruto, sus gestos y sobre todo su agresividad. Estaba enojado esa noche, tal vez la adrenalina del cercano combate, tal vez la frustración por haber dejado con vida a Sasuke. Jirayja presentía que ese no era el Naruto de siempre. Había algo más.

Con el paso de los días, las actitudes agresivas de Naruto se disolvieron. El odio que casi exudaba por los poros, ahora estaba en control nuevamente. Al parecer, la primera teoría de Tsunade había sido correcta. La técnica que Naruto había usado no solo modificaba su estructura física para aumentar su nivel. Sino también desataba su instinto animal, su instinto asesino. Ese descontrol, era el que alteraba su sistema nervioso hasta más allá de la pelea. Era como una nube negra que lo perseguía, una que se disipaba con el paso de los días.

4 jornadas después de la pelea, Jirayja apareció en el campo de entrenamiento para saludar a su estudiante. Naruto lo recibió con una sonrisa y hasta se disculpó por el brazo que le había roto. Hablaron de esto, aquello y lo de más allá. Incluso almorzaron juntos en Ichiraku y pareció que el Naruto bueno había regresado. Al menos parcialmente.

-¿Cómo esta Mikoto-san? –consultó Naruto débilmente en medio del almuerzo.

-intenta parecer fuerte, -admitió Jirayja apenas- tu madre la acompaña a todos lados, la cuida, la mima y trata de animarla siempre. Pero se nota que esa mujer está muy dolida.

-¿está enojada conmigo?

-no exactamente, -sonrió el peliblanco- por supuesto es toda una dama, jamás diría sus pesares ante otros. Pero tu madre es trasparente como el viento, -finalizó con astucia- y por lo mal que habla de Fugaku Uchiha, diría que el esposo de Mikoto tiene la responsabilidad principal de esa tristeza.

-o tal vez es por la salud de su hijo….-consultó Naruto

-según supe, no le permiten ir a verlo. Fugaku le ha prohibido que se acerque. Ella fue igual, y bueno….no parece que las cosas estén muy bien por ahí.

-debí matarlo….-señaló Naruto neutro- ese idiota no se merece que nadie le proteja.

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste? –Apuntó Jirayja- no me dirás que Mikoto-san te hizo tilín… ¿cierto? –sonrió de manera pervertida.

-solo al sabio pervertido se lo puede ocurrir una tontería así….-señalo Naruto sonriendo levemente- ella no…..-no supo explicarlo- Mikoto-chan….salvó mi vida. Tenía que devolverle eso.

Jirayja al fin comprendió un poco la situación. Naruto le debía la vida a esa mujer y entonces cedió en su venganza para devolverle eso. Sin embargo, con Mikoto lejos de su familia y Naruto aislado, no se veía cual sería el siguiente paso en esa guerra interna entre la oficina del Hokage, los Uchiha, Danzou y también Naruto. Aunque Jirayja comprendía adonde podía llegar el asunto de no modificarse la ecuación.

-supe que fuiste a la oficina de tu padre para buscar misiones…-indicó el Sannin- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Minato sigue tratando de bloquear que me lleve a Mikoto de su casa. –Aseguró Naruto- dijo que me daría el rango que quisiera y el dinero que necesitara, solo si liberaba a Mikoto para que regrese con su clan.

-ser Hokage implica proteger a todos Naruto….-le indicó Jirayja- encontrar un equilibrio entre obligaciones y derechos para...

-mi "padre"…-dijo con desdén el joven- no parece entender con quien se está metiendo. Se cree muy listo y usa su posición para mantenerme a raya. –Sonrió con frialdad y Jirayja supo que habrían más problemas- supongo que piensa en dilatar todo hasta que mi furia se disipe. Hacer tiempo, distraerme, desconcentrarme. Pero no entiende que desde la muerte de Sakura-chan, solo vivo con un propósito. Hacer que los Uchiha paguen por lo que hicieron con ella.

-¿y si lo logras que va quedarte? –Consultó Jirayja- la aldea que Sakura defendió al igual que tú, quedara en llamas. ¿Acaso no has pensado que hasta los padres de Sakura podrían sufrir por ello? ¿Realmente a ella le gustaría el tipo de sujeto en el que te has convertido?

Las palabras de su maestro generaron un poderoso efecto. Le hicieron dudar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dudaba. ¿Y Kushina? ¿Qué pasaría con la seguridad de su madre si todo se iba al demonio? ¿Cómo protegería a Mikoto llegado el caso de una guerra abierta? Muchos amigos de la generación y sus familias también estarían en la línea de fuego. ¿Sería bueno continuar transitando el camino de una guerra abierta y total? Ero-Sennin tenía cierta razón. Le dolía a Naruto admitir que en ciertos aspectos había perdido el camino. Estaba ciego, ciego de rabia y descargaría el golpe mortal sobre las personas equivocadas. Debía reubicarse, debía restructurarse.

-te he seguido durante varios días….-admitió Jirayja

-lo sé, -respondió Naruto sorprendiéndolo- eres bueno, pero entrenamos juntos demasiado tiempo. Puedo encontrarte, tal vez sea el único que puede.

-y también te han seguido los ANBU, -continúo el Sannin- ¿piensas darles razones para entrar en acción? ¿Piensas atacar directamente a los Uchiha?

Naruto guardó silencio, sabía perfectamente que lo que dijera con Jirayja, su padre lo sabría. El Sannin podría apreciar mucho a Naruto, pero también estaba del lado de Minato. Era su informante, su amigo y fue su maestro también. Jirayja venía a hablar por Minato, y averiguar lo que pudiera también.

-la verdad….-dijo con serenidad fingida Naruto- no creo correcto desgastar mi energía en barrer con los ANBU que me vigilan, contigo, con la abuela Tsunade, con mi padre y todos los que lo siguen, tan solo para golpear a los Uchiha. Simplemente me dedicare a mejorar el control de mis técnicas. Entrenare duro, me mudaré en breve y tendré listo el dinero que me has prestado para el departamento.

-lo del dinero déjalo….-señaló Jirayja sorprendido porque no sabía de donde sacaría Naruto para pagarle- después de todo eres mi ahijado y…

-no padrino claro que no….-sonrió Naruto apenas- sabes que te prometí devolverlo y mi palabra siempre por delante. Mis promesas son mi camino, hasta las más pequeñas. Quien no tiene palabra, no tiene honor. Quien no ama, nunca aprenderá a odiar con suficiente fuerza.

Se despidieron en buenos términos. Pero Jirayja con su extensa experiencia en el espionaje pudo captar lo que necesitaba saber sobre Naruto. Primero, no atacaría directamente a Fugaku Uchiha. Y principalmente, nunca dejaría de cumplir las promesas que alguna vez realizó. Naruto había prometido destruir a los asesinos de Sakura Haruno. El método podría ser distinto, pero nunca cesaría en su afán de buscar la meta. Una voluntad de hierro, un corazón herido y lleno de angustia. Un hombre que siempre cumple lo prometido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un par de días después, Naruto utilizó su habilidad primaria que todos le conocían. Sorprender. Nadie podía esperar que llegara a tanto, nadie podía esperar los movimientos que se produjeron, pero desde el mismo momento que apareció en la casa Namikase esa tarde, sus padres, Tsunade y su estudiante Shizune, Jirayja y Mikoto supieron que había encontrado un nuevo plan a seguir. Apareció diciendo a la morena Uchiha que juntara sus pertenencias por que se mudaría. Otra vez la discusión sobre el pequeño apartamento surgió. Pero esta vez Naruto estaba muy decidido a romper el punto muerto impuesto por el Hokage.

-acabo de mudarme a una casa muy bonita –sonrió fríamente- Ka-san está invitada a conocerla en cuanto gustes. –dijo con cierto gesto de burla hacia su padre- Mikoto-san, es el momento de que vengas conmigo. Me perteneces.

Jirayja iba a intervenir ante el estupor de los demás, pero Naruto no le permitió replica:

-aquí tienes el dinero que me has prestado antes padrino….-dijo depositando una bolsita de cuero en la mesa cercana- muchas gracias por la confianza y el apoyo. No lo olvidaré.

Finalmente, aun ante los ruegos de su madre y las preguntas de su padre. Naruto condujo a Mikoto fuera de la casa Namikase. Caminaron por algunos minutos en completo silencio, ella iba con la vista baja y bastante preocupada de lo que Naruto haría a continuación. Pero no sucedió nada extraño. Simplemente llegaron a una bonita casa cercana a los bosques e ingresaron a ella. Kushina había decidido acompañarlos tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que su hijo no hiciera algo imperdonable.

Minutos después, la casa con 3 cuartos, un baño amplio, comedor y cocina quedo dispuesta. Kushina intentó quedarse todo el tiempo posible, pero la noche llegó a la aldea e invariablemente tenía que irse. Saludó a Mikoto, prometiendo que volvería en la mañana y tratando de lograr que Naruto prometiera almorzar todos juntos en la casa Namikase al día siguiente. El joven denegó la propuesta personalmente ya que dijo tener que entrenar. Pero le dio vía libre a Mikoto si ella quería aceptar.

-no eres prisionera aquí Mikoto-san…-admitió sonriendo levemente- puedes ir a almorzar con mi madre si quieres.

Mikoto la verdad no sabía que esperar, así que solo aceptó como para no discutir más el asunto y tiempo después, la mujer estaba sola en esa casa con el joven Namikase. Una rara atmosfera se había generado entre ellos. Él podía decir que ella no era prisionera, pero así se sentía exactamente. No se vieron por varias horas. Naruto estuvo en su cuarto y ella aprovechó para bañarse. Cuando por fin salió, todo el comedor estaba oscuro, tal vez el joven se había ido a dormir. Ella tan solo estaba vestida con una bata de baño. Ingresó a su propio cuarto asegurando la puerta y cuando se dirigía a su cama lo pudo notar parado en un rincón de cuarto.

-Naruto-san…-balbuceó tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que….quieres en este cuarto?

Él se acercó lentamente, y ella se aferraba con ambas manos a las cintas que unían la bata en su vientre. ¿Acaso iba a violarla? Técnicamente ella era suya, podía hacerle lo que quisiera, era un botín de guerra. Él la había conseguido cuando ella cambio su vida por la de Sasuke.

-debo… ¿desnudarme? –sugirió herida en su orgullo.

-por supuesto que no…-susurró el cuándo estuvo a dos pasos de la mujer-jamás forzaría a una mujer. Solo quise decirte algo antes de dormir. Quiero que quede claro desde el comienzo. ¿De acuerdo? –Mikoto asintió en silencio, pero aguantándole la mirada, eso le agradó a Naruto, ella tenía fuerte personalidad aunque la escondía- no eres prisionera en esta casa. Puede irte mañana mismo. Adonde quieras, por el tiempo que quieras. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. No eres mi esclava, no eres mi sirvienta. No tienes que cocinar, limpiar, ni nada en esta casa.

-¿entonces….puedo irme a…?

-lo único que tienes que hacer por mi….-interrumpió el levemente- es estar en esta casa a partir de las 21 horas de todos los días. Pasaras la noche aquí, y en la mañana te puedes ir a donde quieras.

-Pero…. ¿pero por qué tu…?

-sin preguntas, sin respuestas….-le dijo el serio- mi única imposición es esta. A partir de las 9 de la noche aquí dentro de casa. Sin excusas, sin peros, sin patrañas. Todas las noches aquí. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, sino quieres comer conmigo o siquiera verme…..lo entiendo. Pero aun así, obedecerás a esa única advertencia. Todas las noches aquí….hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Entendido?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía siquiera sentirse bien o mal cuando no entendía la razón de esa orden? Naruto no iba a poseerla, no iba a esclavizarla y no la usaría para que lo atienda. Incluso Mikoto tenía la venia de no hablarle o siquiera compartir la cena. Técnicamente, solo debía dormir en esa nueva casa y el resto sería como de costumbre. ¿Por qué dormir? ¿Por qué debía permanecer allí si Naruto no pensaba tomarla como mujer? Mikoto tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero tal cual la antigua costumbre en el clan Uchiha, la mujer no tenía voz ni voto. Simplemente ya estaba habituada a no decidir su destino. Así que se limitó a asentir y lo vio abandonar el cuarto en silencio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir sin pausa. Por casi dos semanas prácticamente no se vieron. Algunas veces se cruzaban por el pasillo de la casa, pero Naruto y Mikoto no eran más que extraños. La mujer se pasaba casi todos sus días con Kushina. Ellas dos aprovecharon todo el tiempo para estar juntas. Kushina estaba preocupada por las intenciones de su hijo, por el destino de su amiga, y por las consecuencias que aún podría acarrear esta aventura de venganza. Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía interesado en lastimar a Mikoto.

-solo se me ocurre una cosa Kushina, solo una razón para que me prohíba estar con mi familia. –Le dijo Mikoto a su amiga en una conversación privada- algo malo va a pasar, y no me quiere en medio del caos.

-¿algo malo? –Kushina no entendía – el pervertido de Jirayja ha dicho que Naruto no piensa atacar a tu familia. ¿Qué más puede suceder?

-no lo sé, -negó Mikoto levemente- pero no es lo único que me preocupa. Naruto-kun no está bien. No habla con nadie, siempre lo veo poco y cada vez herido. No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento está realizando, pero siente mucho dolor.

-no me ha dicho nada tampoco a mí, -admitió Kushina- ni siquiera se con quién entrena. De donde sale el dinero que ahora tiene o como consiguió comprar esa casa. ¿Sabes? Como descendiente Uzumaki, Naruto puede formar un clan separado del de su padre. Él puede formar tratos con otras familias y…

-no tengo idea de lo que hace actualmente, -respondió la mujer Uchiha seria- pero dudo que se la pase haciendo tratos comerciales. Más bien diría que entrena, o que lo están torturando, o una combinación de ambas cosas. Como sea, me preocupa.

Mikoto realmente no quería preocupar más a Kushina anunciándole exactamente lo que ocurría en la casa de Naruto. Pero sentía que debía hablarlo con alguien. Lo cierto era que el muchacho terminaba demasiado lastimado para que se considere un entrenamiento normal. También la mujer Uchiha se había dado cuenta que los cazadores especiales ANBU vigilaban con especial atención la casa de Naruto. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Naruto no se iba de misión pero tenía dinero. Se portaba amable, pero también distante en muchas ocasiones.

-intentare acercarme a él un poco….-dijo Mikoto a su amiga- hablar, aconsejarlo. Es un muchacho que sufrió mucho, pero aun así es bueno.

-ten cuidado Miko-chan….-le previno la pelirroja- y si necesitas ayuda sabes que siempre estoy para ustedes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dos noches después, Naruto llegó a su casa cerca de las 10 de la noche prácticamente fundido. Los entrenamientos con el ANBU al mando de Danzou eran extenuantes. Eran crueles y hasta cierto punto, dignos de ser agregados como método de tortura para la división de interrogatorio comandada por Morino. Sin embargo, Danzou tenía técnicas de viento realmente impresionantes. Cualquier arma imbuida con Futon, aumentaba tanto el rango de daño que prácticamente cada ataque era mortal.

Naruto sabía que Danzou le ocultaba cosas. Sabía que tenía pocos escrúpulos y que aborrecía el liderazgo de Minato. Tenía ciertos problemas con los Uchiha, que hasta el momento eran desconocidos por el joven Namikase, pero esos problemas parecían lo suficientemente profundos como para que Danzou considerara exterminar al clan completo.

Naruto lo sabía, por que Danzou había usado esa propuesta para reclutarlo:

-aceptó entrenar y trabajar para usted…-le supo decir Naruto esa noche que pactaron- pero solo quiero dejar dos cosas muy en claro. Número 1, si algo le sucede a mi madre….bueno…lo que hice con Sasuke solo parecerán juegos de niño. Y por último…Mikoto Uchiha es mía, está bajo mi protección y no debe ser dañada. Cualquier plan de asesinato a los Uchiha, no debe estar incluido con ella.

-mi intención no es dañar a la jinchuriki, y tampoco meterme con tu juguetito sexual… -señaló Danzou con total falta de emoción- solo tengo una obsesión en mi vida muchacho….lo confieso ante ti….mi única meta es proteger Konoha de cualquier ataque externo o interno. Al costo que sea. Desde mañana, comenzaras a entrenar conmigo. De más está decir, que esto es clasificado.

Naruto estaba molesto de solo recordar a Danzou. Era un tipejo sin escrúpulos que odiaba a Kushina y parecía tener una fijación negativa con los Uchiha. Naruto podía decir muchas cosas malas de Minato Namikase como padre, pero específicamente como líder de la aldea y Hokage, era el mejor. No elegiría a nadie para reemplazarlo. Y Danzou era precisamente el último en quien pensaría si acaso no hubiese opción.

Naruto apenas se pudo sentar correctamente en una silla. Mikoto apareció en el comedor, ella parecía siempre seria o impasible. Pero Naruto no pretendía molestarla con sus problemas, solo quería protegerla, quería mantenerla a salvo como no pudo hacerlo con Sakura-chan.

-estas herido Naruto…-dijo ella mostrando un gesto de preocupación- déjame ayudarte.

-no quiero molestar…-balbuceó él por qué hacía rato no hablaban y la creía enojada- te he dicho que no tienes obligación de…

-no estoy obligada, -admitió ella, sacando de un mueble cercano una pequeña caja usada como botiquín- pero aun así, fui Kunoichi como tu madre y si puedo asistirte….no veo porque razón no hacerlo.

Le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, el cuerpo del joven estaba muy bien formado. Sus músculos, la dureza del pecho, el vientre profundamente marcado, Mikoto no pudo evitar recordar lo que se sentía ser mujer. Naruto era un muchacho con la misma edad de su hijo menor, era el retoño de su mejor amiga Kushina. Pero… ¿Cómo podía evitar sin embargo reconocer lo que ese joven le generaba? El olor fuerte y masculino, la energía parpadeando en su piel. Naruto era lo que muchos hombres jamás lograrían alcanzar. Y era joven, tenía toda una vida por delante. ¿Por qué malgastarla con una venganza?

-sé que no entiendes lo que hago….-susurró Naruto- y no puedo decirte todo. Pero te prometo que hare valer esa vida que me has dado. Por una sola noche, fuiste mi vida.

-solo hice lo que debía, -respondió neutral la mujer, mientras curaba el brazo izquierdo del joven- no fue justo que te hicieran algo tan cruel.

Naruto usó su mano derecha para tomar delicadamente el rostro de la mujer. Se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos, él la había obligado a descuidar la curación del brazo y ponerle atención.

-esa noche quería morir, pero tú te interpusiste entre mi final y yo. Ahora te digo….sé que vas a morir algún día….-ella no emitió gesto, simplemente se quedó esperando que continuara- pero estaré en medio de tu final. Y seré tu nueva vida. Es una promesa.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Leonelj5: Muchas felicidades por pasar tu examen de conducir. Y con mucho gusto enviaría capitulo doble sin problemas. pero he vuelto de mis vacaciones al trabajo y tengo tiempo limitado nuevamente. no obstante, tardaré relativamente poco en actualizar. Paciencia.**

 **CAPITULO 4: JUEGOS DE SOMBRAS**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Mikoto, fue expulsada del clan Uchiha. Casi 90 días desde que tuvo la obligación de vivir en la casa de Naruto Namikase Uzumaki. Lo que inicialmente parecía un destino de esclavitud y humillación, se trasformó en una especie de retiro. Naruto Namikase no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño. Bajo ningún concepto, por ninguna circunstancia. Mikoto no podía definir que quería exactamente Naruto con ella, y eso le mantenía alerta. Pero inicialmente no parecía nada malo.

La noche en la cual Mikoto ayudó con las vendas y curaciones a Naruto sin embargo, fue una especie de nuevo comienzo para ambos. Los siguientes días se encontraron cuando Naruto volvía de los brutales entrenamientos y Mikoto no solo le ayudaba con las curaciones, sino que preparaba la cena para ambos.

-Kami que delicia….-dijo Naruto cierta noche y ella se sintió extraña- casi me arrepiento de no obligarte a cocinar siempre para mí.

Mikoto sonrió halagada. Muy complacida de que alguien por fin se dignara a tener un detalle con ella por su esfuerzo al cocinar. A ella le encantaba hacerlo, tal vez era lo que más disfrutaba de la vida civil. Sin embargo y aunque era una cocinera de habilidades extraordinarias, nunca en su familia habían emitido un gesto de tan sincero agradecimiento. Solo hombres devorando como si fuera obligación y retirándose de la mesa sin siquiera dar las gracias.

Las noches comenzaron a ser una reunión "obligada" para ambos. Se encontraban, hablaban de sus respectivas actividades en el día, cenaban y casi siempre lavaban los enseres y ponían todo en orden antes de las "buenas noches", para irse cada quien a su habitación. Naruto comenzó a hablar sobre cosas graciosas. La hacía reír, como jamás había reído. Era ameno, era suave vivir con Naruto. Paso a paso, una cosa llevo a la otra.

Una mañana, las cosas terminaron por cambiar definitivamente…

El joven Namikase era alguien de hábitos muy dispersos. Pero en una cosa no parecía para nada dispuesto a renunciar. No importando el cansancio, el horario o las heridas del día anterior, siempre se levantaba muy de madrugada para iniciar sus rutinas de ejercicios al alba. Mikoto era de poco dormir, con lo cual se la pasó las primeras horas del día esperando en su habitación a que Naruto se cambiara, desayunara lo que fuera y se retirara a entrenar. Cuando comenzaron a hablarse por las noches, Mikoto sin preguntar se dio cuenta que Naruto no desayunaba nada antes de irse en las mañanas. Un recuento de los víveres que ella tenía cuidadosamente ordenados, llevó a la conclusión que Naruto no tocaba nada antes de irse a correr. Al llevarse un poco mejor por las noches, hizo a Mikoto bajar al comedor en las mañanas y preparar un té o café acompañado con algo casero, para que Naruto no se fuera a correr con hambre. Ella comenzaba atender ciertas cuestiones que el joven Naruto no parecía prestar atención. Charlaban, a veces contándose cosas de los sueños nocturnos y en un ánimo muy bueno Naruto se iba a correr varios kilómetros antes de comenzar los ensayos de jutsu.

Cierta mañana, Naruto le hizo una propuesta:

-Debes estar aburrida….-le dijo sonriendo- Ka-san siempre ha dicho que eras una muy fuerte Kunoichi hace tiempo ¿Qué te parece si vienes a correr conmigo?

Mikoto denegó la invitación con amabilidad, aunque parte de ella quería aceptar. Esa mañana habló con Kushina en la casa Namikase. Le dijo que su hijo estaba bien y parecía de un estupendo ánimo a comparación con el sujeto salvaje de tiempo atrás. La pelirroja le devolvió el favor averiguando sobre Sasuke, al cual Mikoto no podía visitar por el rechazo y la humillación que todos los Uchiha sentían hacia ella. Kushina le informó que Sasuke estaba estable, y que aun tardaría mucho más tiempo en poder salir del hospital.

Las noches y días se hicieron costumbre entre Naruto y Mikoto. Ambos se acomodaron al otro y se veían bien. Incluso la mujer sugirió algunos tipos de entrenamiento al evidenciar el estilo de clones y Tayjutsu que Naruto tenía asemejando a su madre. De la técnica con la que Naruto derrotó a Sasuke nunca hablaron. El joven se veía incómodo con ese recuerdo, tanto que no parecía querer usarla nuevamente. Mikoto era una mujer muy perspicaz, supo que no debía hablar sobre ese asunto y se dedicó a otras cosas:

-fui compañera mucho tiempo de Kushina… –Sonreía Mikoto contándole en la cena a Naruto- el "habanero sangriento" era especialista en combate frontal, imposible de detener cuando estaba furiosa.

-y tú eras su apoyo con el Sharingan supongo…-razonó Naruto en voz alta- una dupla mortífera. Sin dudas has sido genial. ¿Acaso no extrañas ser Kunoichi?

Mikoto respondió con un "tal vez", para no decir que lo extrañaba horrores. De joven, aun antes de casarse con Fugaku por acuerdos de líderes. Mikoto era una de las guerreras más fuertes del clan Uchiha. Su especialidad eran las técnicas de fuego como la mayoría, pero también trabajaba muy bien el Genjutsu y Kinjutsu. Era una experta en emboscadas y tenía amplios conocimientos de anatomía humana, suficientes para no necesitar más que un golpe certero para matar.

El destino quiso que ella fuera la única hija de un líder anciano. Que para mantener la unión dentro de la familia, la obligaran a los 15 años a contraer matrimonio con otro integrante del clan Uchiha. Fue un matrimonio por conveniencia, donde Fugaku fue ungido tiempo después como líder general del clan, y Mikoto tuvo que sacrificar su carrera como Kunoichi en favor de continuar la línea de sangre. Ella tuvo que dejar de ser ninja, lo que más amaba, para ser esposa de un hombre que jamás le demostró cariño. Fue su destino, y lo aceptó aunque le costara el corazón.

Dos semanas después de la primera oferta, Naruto Namikase lo intentó nuevamente. Esa mañana Mikoto la recordaría por siempre. Había algo extraño en el aire desde que puso un pie fuera de la cama. No sabía definirlo, no tenía forma de probarlo, pero a pesar de ser una mañana como tantas otras. Una donde Mikoto preparaba el desayuno y Naruto se disponía para salir a entrenar, ese día sería diferente desde la raíz.

-Mikoto-san…..-le dijo Naruto con ese mote cariñoso cuando realmente apreciaba a alguien- es muy aburrido correr solo ¿Seguro que no existe la posibilidad de salir contigo el día de hoy?

Ella sonrió, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre en compañía de Naruto Namikase. Sonrió y asintió con delicadeza. Dejo de lado la vergüenza que sentiría al estar fuera de estado, dejo de lado lo que todos pensarían de ella al verla acompañada de un joven apuesto, y fue a su cuarto a buscar el equipo ninja que había comprado días antes, sin saber porque. Despojándose del kimono, ajustando sus prendas a las formas de una mujer perfectamente formada y conservada. Domando su cabello con hebillas a los lados, para que el rostro siempre estuviera libre del azabache profundo cayendo como cascada de seda. Y lista para reiniciar su camino, salió de la casa Uzumaki acompañada por aquel extraño joven. Aquel sujeto que la colmaba de tranquilidad, que la respetaba, que la escuchaba, que la miraba a los ojos con sinceridad e interés genuino. Aquel que todos creían un demonio, pero para ella se veía como un ángel.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alrededor de la mesa, el matrimonio Namikase recibía la visita de los dos Sannin aun fieles a la aldea. Tsunade acompañada por su estudiante Shizune, y Jirayja que venía a informar al Hokage sobre las actividades secretas de todas las "facciones" en Konoha. Durante las primeras horas, todo pareció una cena común entre conocidos, incluso reunión de amigos se podría decir. Pero casi en la sobremesa, comenzaron a intercambiar información más allá de lo común.

-Las sospechas que teníamos se han confirmado Minato –Declaró Jirayja- Naruto está entrenando bajo la tutela de Danzou. Ese maldito tuerto le está pagando una fortuna. De ahí sale el dinero que tu hijo tiene actualmente.

-¿Le paga para qué?

-ha realizado algunas misiones fuera de la aldea… –señalo el Sannin de los sapos- Misiones de espionaje. Y usando las técnicas que le he enseñado, es como mínimo el mejor espía de Raíz. Pero eso no es todo.

-Seguro el bastardo de Danzou está intentando conseguir el control sobre ese niño –Amonestó Tsunade bebiendo un sorbo de sake descuidadamente- está muy fácil influenciarlo. Sobre todo porque Naruto comparte el mismo enemigo con ese chacal.

Era cierto, los Uchiha y Danzou estaban en posiciones opuestas. Naruto directamente entrenaba para asesinarlos. Sin dudas había sido bastante sencillo para el líder de Ne, llevar agua a su molino. Naruto ahora le pertenecía, trabajaba para el en espionaje, y vaya uno a saber cuántos asuntos más.

-Minato….tienes que traer a nuestro hijo de regreso –Intervino Kushina nerviosa- tienes que apoyarlo y alejarlo de ese maldito Danzou.

-Fácil de decir….-dijo Tsunade con ese gesto de ironía que molestaba a propios y extraños- pero por si no se dieron cuenta. La fuerza no sirve contra ese niño. Esa técnica nueva con la que trapeó al Uchiha, lo trasforma en una bestia. Solo le está faltando la excusa para soltarla.

-esa técnica….-consultó Kushina- tu dijiste que no podía usarla o le haría daño Tsunade-chan.

-evidentemente me equivoqué, -desdeñó con un gesto de su mano mostrándose despreocupada- tu hijo previno los efectos negativos con un aumento brutal en resistencia física. Acostumbró su cuerpo al castigo con tanto juicio, que lo nocivo de esa técnica lo resiste con amplitud. Puede que no sea elegante como el Hokage. Pero lo que le falta de talento, le sobra en determinación. Quien se le ponga enfrente enfrenta su final. Ni más, ni menos.

-eso es malo, -anunció Minato serio- no quiero ser la única persona que puede detenerlo. No quiero tener que hacerlo pero si ataca a los Uchiha….

-No lo hará….-interrumpió Jirayja- ahora trabaja para Danzou, y ese viejo es más astuto que un zorro. Prepara a Naruto para cuando tenga el apoyo del consejo. Los Uchiha están encerrados ahora, su posición es precaria y si Fugaku sigue actuando según sus ambiciones, veo un negro futuro para su familia.

-¿y qué ha pasado con la esposa de Fugaku? –Interrogó Tsunade apenas- ¿acaso Naruto la ha….?

-oh no….-negó Jirayja a lo que Kushina con un gesto acompañó el concepto- Naruto muy por el contrario es la última persona que quiere hacerle daño. Mi teoría es esta….Naruto quiere tener bajo su control a Mikoto-san, simplemente para alejarla de problemas.

-Es ridículo…-declaró Minato- si acaso llegáramos al extremo de una guerra contra los Uchiha. Mikoto no es Kunoichi sino civil. Los civiles no entrarían en conflicto.

Jirayja y Tsunade se miraron disimuladamente. Era evidente que Minato desconocía los alcances de Danzou. También era obvio que el Hokage era el único que jugaba este juego de la política y el poder de manera limpia. Los demás usarían todas las artimañas para conseguir sus objetivos, y muchos cadáveres caerían por los suelos de la aldea. Y no solo ninjas, de eso los Sannin estaban casi seguros.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los cuarteles ANBU eran silenciosos. Los cazadores eran por lo general gente muy poco sociable y solo se limitaban a comunicar ordenes, muchas veces por escrito para ahorrar sonido. Además, los movimientos de estos hombres y mujeres estaban siempre cubiertos por el sigilo. Era como ver una escena muda, atestiguar como los hombres o las mujeres se cambiaban en los vestidores o almorzaban en los comedores. Naruto le molestaban un poco estas cosas. Todos estaban pretendiendo no ser humanos. Todos pretendían ser maquinas. Algo gracioso por cierto, porque la mayoría reprimía sus emociones solo soltándolas cuando tenían que entrenar o hacer misiones. Era inútil escapar de la naturaleza, pero los cazadores especiales ANBU eran expertos en negarla.

Naruto caminó por los pasillos de la oficina en el segundo piso. Allí, en la última habitación, lo esperaba el líder de la división. Detrás del escritorio, Danzou Shimura revisaba los informes de Itachi que parado frente a la mesa esperaba sentencia. Cuando Naruto ingresó, pudo notar a dos Shinobi y una Kunoichi custodiando la habitación, o simplemente esperaban ordenes como el Uchiha.

-Uzumaki…. –anunció Danzou al verlo entrar y usaba el apellido materno apropósito, para desvincularlo del Hokage- tu entrenamiento ha evolucionado favorablemente. La capitana Uzuki ha informado que ya puedes incorporarte a las divisiones especiales sin problemas.

Naruto tan solo dedicó una leve mirada a la mujer enmascarada a pocos pasos de él. Tal vez podría disimular con ese traje y esa mascara idéntica a los demás, pero el cabello morado, largo y sedoso la delataba. Aun así no se movió para nada, aun cuando fue citada por el líder. Parecía una estatua.

-te pondré ahora en equipo con Itachi –Señalo el líder serio como siempre- trabajaras con él desde ahora. Deben estar perfectamente complementados para el mes que viene. Es necesario e imperativo. Aquí mismo….-dejó sobre su escritorio y a la vista de todos tres pergaminos- tienen tres misiones para realizar. Vuelvan cuando estén cumplidas, vuelvan ambos… o no regresen.

Itachi tomó los pergaminos, con calma, como esperando por si las dudas Naruto participaba de la acción. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía interesado en tener el control del "equipo". Sería como viajar con el enemigo esos días. Ambos sabían que era mejor para el otro la muerte. Pero ninguno podía dar el primer movimiento por razones personales.

Salieron de la oficina en silencio. Y ambos fueron lado a lado al exterior de los cuarteles. Itachi se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, mientras que Naruto solo lo seguía para enterarse de que iban las misiones. Finalmente quedaron cara a cara en un terreno de bosques y parcialmente alejados de las estructuras del cuartel ANBU.

-supongo que debemos entrenar un poco, para conocernos antes de partir –señaló Itachi impasible.

-no me interesa conocerte… –Apuntó Naruto con igual rispidez- solo quiero cumplir las misiones y volver a casa con la paga. Y aunque tuviera la necesidad de entrenar contigo, jamás usaría mis mejores técnicas para que las estudies. Así que terminemos con esta basura y a trabajar.

Itachi asintió con tranquilidad, Naruto estaba más maduro y no confiaba en nadie. Hacía muy bien, nunca debía confiar en los ANBU. Era la primera lección que aprendió Itachi al ingresar al cuerpo especial. Además, la preocupación de que Naruto enloqueciera y atacara al clan Uchiha de manera frontal, se diluía día tras día desde hacía meses. Casi nadie se acordaba de la paliza que Sasuke recibió, por citar solo un caso.

Salieron de la aldea 4 horas después. Naruto le recomendó a Mikoto que se quedara en casa de Kushina para que no estuviera sola. La mujer asintió a la propuesta pero en realidad, se sentía bastante cómoda en la casa de Naruto. Se tomaría esos días para comprar algunas cosas y dejar todo más ordenado y armonioso. Después de todo, hacía meses que también era su hogar y no parecía que la situación fuese a cambiar de buenas a primeras.

Itachi y Naruto viajaron durante casi 12 horas en completo mutismo. En el Uchiha no era algo antinatural, pero sin dudas el joven Namikase era de los habladores. O al menos lo fue antes del asesinato de Sakura Haruno. Itachi tenía una duda, una interrogante que no podía resolver de ninguna forma que no fuera preguntando. Eso era un problema ciertamente, porque las dos personas involucradas en el asunto no hablarían. Pero todo era cuestión de saber elegir el momento para cuestionar.

Acamparon durante un par de horas en el medio del bosque. Naruto buscó agua mientras Itachi se encargó de encender la fogata. Ni una palabra surgió de ninguno, sentados alrededor del fuego, veía los maderos consumirse lentamente, el viento silbaba y los árboles se agitaban de tanto en tanto. Solo oscuridad y silencio. Un concurso de estatuas hubiera estado más animado.

-tenemos 3 misiones, -dijo Itachi viendo que su compañero no parecía especialmente preocupado por nada más que comer su ración- un asesinato, un secuestro para obtener información, y también la búsqueda de un pergamino cifrado.

Naruto siguió en lo suyo de manera exasperante. Pero en realidad no tenía mucho para hacer por el momento. Ya que Itachi era claramente el líder de equipo, basado más que nada en su mayor experiencia. Aun así era molesta esta actitud, irreconocible con el sujeto que antes era amigo de su hermano menor.

-me encargo del secuestro para obtener la información, -dijo Itachi neutro y se daba por sentado su ventaja por el Sharingan- tú tienes buenas aptitudes para espionaje, deberás ir a una pequeña villa hacia el este. Otogakure. Allí obtendrás el pergamino, tu identidad no debe ser revelada. Ni la del informante. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Qué pasara con el asesinato? –Consultó Naruto lacónico- ¿Es mío, o tuyo?

-la ubicación está cerca de mi primera misión. Puedo encargarme y nos veremos aquí en 3 días.

Naruto simplemente extendió la palma de su mano hacia adelante y el Uchiha le lanzó el pergamino correspondiente a su misión. Luego de leer brevemente el contenido con las especificaciones sin nada de emoción aparente, simplemente asintió y cubriendo con su manta se volteó para dormir. Itachi elevó una ceja ingenuo. ¿Acaso pensaba dormir tan cómodo en medio del bosque y con un posible enemigo como único compañero? O era un estúpido o sabía algo que Itachi ignoraba. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando una leve explosión surgió de las cercanías de Naruto. Una pequeña rana dio graciosos salto alejándose del campamento, la criaturilla apenas se podía apreciar en la oscuridad, pero evidentemente tenía una función de alarma. Itachi sonrió, sin dudas el gamma Sannin lo había entrenado más que bien para sobrevivir en la intemperie. Naruto podía parecer "básico" a ojos inexpertos, pero era un rival de cuidado. Itachi lo presentía.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Kushina volvió a intentarlo otra vez. Un centenar de sus clones de sombras rodearon las inmediaciones del campo mientras su rival se quedaba parada en el centro esperando el ataque masivo. Mikoto tenía una brillante sonrisa aunque sudaba, estaba feliz, de una manera que Kushina apenas podía recordar de hace mucho tiempo. Su katana danzaba con una gracia tal, que parecía su pareja en un baile de gala, en lugar de un artefacto para destruir. Los clones de Kushina eran fuertes, se movían bien aunque ella estaba algo fuera de estado físico. Pero Mikoto no acusaba recibo de daño, se movía entre tantas enemigas pelirrojas y explotaban a su alrededor, sin siquiera tocarla.

-parece que está muy feliz…-pensaba Kushina viendo la batalla algunos metros más allá- hace tanto tiempo que no entrenábamos…..tantos años….

Mikoto dio un salto y sus cortes hicieron estallar a unos 12 clones que la atacaron en el aire. En su derecha la katana defendía su posición mientras que la mano izquierda se llenó de una pila ordenada de shuriken surgidos de su vestimenta. Acercó la mano cargada de estrellas a su boca y casi como si susurrara un secreto les trasformó en una lluvia de fuego que esparció por todo el campo girando con elegancia.

-Shuriken de fuego….-pensó Kushina viendo como sus clones eran destruidos- amplió su rango saltando y defiende su posición hasta pisar suelo con la katana mas su Sharingan. Vaya técnica…..-sonrió sorprendida.

Casi 100 clones de sombras cayeron en pocos segundos, Mikoto al caer al suelo se vio rodeada de nuevo, pero cuando varias Kushina intentaron capturarla, su cuerpo entero se volvió oscuro como el cabello sedoso que portaba. Y trasformada en esa figura extraña pareció ser aplastada por la arremetida de las copias. Pero Kushina sabía lo que eso significaba. Solo por conocerla demasiado lo suponía.

-Maldita sea…. ¡Kai! –Gritó poniendo sus manos juntas.- ¿cómo demonios pudo hacerme caer en Genjutsu desde allí?

-no funciona tan bien como haciéndolo personalmente…-escuchó Kushina la voz de su amiga a su espalda- pero si colocas un Genjutsu en los clones y luego los obligas a disiparse…..sirve para distraer.

Kushina se dio vuelta y Mikoto le apuntaba con su katana directo al cuello. La práctica había terminado, ambas sonrieron por recordar los viejos tiempos donde se la pasaban entrenando duramente. Eran días muy distintos para ellas, cuando jóvenes, antes que el amor le llegara a Kushina y las obligaciones a Mikoto. Pero si algo se había mantenido igual, era la amistad que ambas tenían.

-te has puesto en forma…-dijo Kushina notándose a sí misma algo "desentrenada"- realmente no pareces nada agotada y yo estoy usando lo último.

-hace tiempo que estoy entrenando nuevamente. –Admitió la morena feliz- no tenía mucho para hacer, desde que no trabajo de sol a sol en las mansiones Uchiha.

-eso de las flores de fuego fue muy original, -señaló la pelirroja recogiendo algunas armas del suelo y ambas se alistaban para irse- el jutsu "flamas del Fénix" solo sirve para un ataque de sector. Pero desde el aire y a tu alrededor, puedes hacer mucho daño.

-Naruto-kun me dio la idea, y además la combinación de Genjutsu sobre clones también lo he practicado con él.

"Naruto-kun". Por alguna razón le resultó algo extraño a Kushina escuchar de su amiga esa forma de nombrarlo. No sabía definirlo pero no le agrado para nada. Era cierto que esas formas eran para demostrar cariño, pero en una mujer madura era extraño cuando menos. ¿Acaso su hijo y su amiga habían…?

-Mikoto-chan quiero preguntarte algo….-dijo la pelirroja seriamente- ¿tú no has… hecho algo….raro con mi Naruto verdad?

Mikoto se sintió bastante incomoda con esa pregunta. Pero más aun con la respuesta que debía dar. Lo lógico sería decir no. Entre ella y Naruto no había pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Pero no era la verdad y Mikoto lo recordaba perfectamente. Cierta noche, aun cuando no fuera algo espontaneo y consentido, ella había follado con Naruto. No podía explicar la situación a Kushina porque simplemente era imposible de entender. Si le decía lo que realmente había ocurrido, ¿Qué tan mal se pondrían las cosas? No, definitivamente no podía decirle. Así que simplemente se limitó a mentir y poner su mejor cara de sorpresa.

-Kushina….-abrió su boca como denotando sorpresa- ¿realmente me crees tan sensual como para que un guapo muchacho se fije en mí?

-Si…bueno…no….-Kushina no sabía cómo responder- eres una mujer hermosa y siempre lo has sido Mikoto-chan. Pero Naruto es mi hijo. No estaría bien que tu…

-ji ji ji… ¡Kushina por amor a Kami! –sonrió Mikoto divertida de ponerla incomoda y para desviar el tema- Naruto tiene la edad de mi hijo. ¿Qué cosas se te pasan por esa cabeza tonta? Realmente Naruto no me vería apetecible ni aunque volviera el tiempo atrás. Soy como su tía, recuérdalo.

Por fortuna esa último comentario despejo la tensión. Mikoto suspiró aliviada al haber cerrado el tema y no permitirle a Kushina atar más cabos. Realmente había sido una noche, solo una noche y las circunstancias no fueron para nada normales. Naruto era como un niño para ella, no había ninguna posibilidad real de que eso se diera. ¡Sería un escándalo! ¡Una locura! Era cierto que ahora que vivían juntos las oportunidades de iniciar una relación clandestina eran enormes. Pero los problemas y los rencores que traían aparejados jamás permitirían a esa perversa idea florecer. ¿Verdad? Naruto jamás la iba a mirar como a una mujer. Después de todo, era la amiga de su madre, y también parte del clan que Naruto tanto odiaba por causa de la muerte de su prometida. Había sangre de por medio, no podía suceder esa unión. Estaba prohibida desde la raíz misma.

Aunque había ocasiones en que lo prohibido, encendía lo más furioso del deseo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La fogata del campamento matizaba con su calor leve, una nueva edición de la "conversación de los mudos". Luego de 3 días, habiendo terminado con sus respectivas misiones. Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Namikase se encontraron en el mismo lugar donde dividieron su camino. Demasiado efectivos y poderosos, habían cumplido sin percances los objetivos, aun sin apoyo de un equipo. Naruto tan solo entregó el pergamino con la información requerida, Itachi comprobó con su sharingan, que el sello no había sido violado. Intacto el contenido, oculta la información, Naruto parecía haber hecho su parte sin inconvenientes.

-partiremos mañana al alba hacia Konoha –Anunció Itachi como iniciar una conversación- ¿tuviste algún problema?

-Para nada….-dijo Naruto sin mirarlo- aunque debo decir que los contactos del tuerto… son algo increíble.

-¿la identidad del contacto se descubrió?

-solo yo pude saberlo, -respondió Naruto- el mismo eligió mostrarse ante mí. La verdad no me lo esperaba.

Itachi sabía que Naruto no le diría más. Demasiado habían hablado a comparación con días atrás. Así que el moreno quiso hacer esa pregunta incomoda que solo a través de Naruto averiguaría.

-¿Cómo está mi madre?

Naruto le miró de reojo, despreocupado como pocas veces lo había notado en esos días. Aun así había un extraño brillo de satisfacción en los azules orbes del Namikase.

-no te preocupes por Oka-chan Itachi-nii…-dijo con desprecio el rubio- ella estará mejor conmigo, que con el idiota impotente de tu padre. Y por cierto….-anunció como un detalle que había olvidado- dile a Fugaku….que esperaba un poco más de coraje de su parte ¿Acaso me tiene tanto miedo que no piensa en rescatar a su mujer?

Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó por la provocación. Él no era ese tipo de hombre fácil de insultar o llevar a una pelea. Sabía evaluar cada palabra del enemigo, incluso en medio de los insultos o amenazas se podía sacar conclusiones, si acaso estaba la mente suficientemente preparada. Lo primero que razonó fue que el plan de Naruto había sido atraer a un duelo también a Fugaku, luego de cargarse a Sasuke. Pero no lo había conseguido, y tal como iban las cosas, sería el propio Itachi quien haría el trabajo para proteger a la villa. ¿Cómo evitar que Naruto aprovechara el exterminio del clan para también acabar con Sasuke? Estaba visto que el Namikase era alguien muy difícil de manejar. Tanto que Itachi para salvar a su hermano, no solo tenía que acabar la misión que Danzou preparaba, sino también a Naruto de un solo golpe.

-y por cierto….-sonrió Naruto divertido- ¿a que no sabes con quien está haciendo tratos el tuerto de Danzou? Seguramente le dará un buen destino a Konoha en un futuro….je je je.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Volvió cansado, realmente la tensión de estar compartiendo misión con Itachi Uchiha no era recomendable ni para comer. Pero no importaba, porque la rueda de la destrucción ya giraba y todos terminarían por caer. Naruto dejó su equipo en suelo junto a la puerta. La mochila, el ninjato, los kunai y demás pertrechos. Su casa debía estar desordenada y en la completa oscuridad. Era lo había en su vida desde hacía tiempo.

Pero no….

Una luz cálida, algunos cuadros de paisajes o flores colgando de las paredes. Un centro de mesa, adornando el corazón del comedor. Un nuevo mueble aquí, flores por allá. Toda la casa tenía la firma inconfundible de una mujer. Tenía luz, tenía vida. Naruto no solía sonreír a menudo en los últimos tiempos, pero ese espectáculo le extrajo una mueca distendida.

Las vio a ambas, Mikoto y Kushina, cocinando y hablando. Nunca había notado lo bien que se llevaban hasta que separo a Mikoto de su clan. Sin dudas su madre tenía casi una relación de hermana con la morena Uchiha. Eso le hacía pensar aún más a Naruto en las últimas decisiones que estaba tomando. Lo pensaba día tras día, una y otra vez. Pero no surgía en su alma ese sentimiento de culpa. No surgía aquella vocecilla interior que debería rezar "no lo hagas". "perdona" "vive tu vida nuevamente"

Mikoto-chan era muy diferente desde que vivía junto a Naruto. El rubio lo veía en los pequeños detalles, en la tranquilidad de sus ojos, en la sinceridad de su voz. No escondía la sonrisa, no bajaba la cabeza. Ella misma se dispuso a mantener arreglada la casa, a cocinar y tener todo ordenado. Ahora se había vuelto compañeros hasta de entrenamiento, lo cual repercutía en el ánimo de Mikoto que parecía adorar la vida ninja.

-Sochi….-sonrió Kushina al notarlo entrando- llegaste justo a tiempo para la comida.

-¿existe un mejor momento para llegar? –Respondió agradable Naruto y por unas cuantas horas dejaría a su faceta "ANBU" encerrada en un cajón- además parece que he salido premiado en algún concurso. Después de todo cenar con dos hermosas mujeres no es para cualquiera.

-ji ji ji….escúchalo Kushina…-se dispuso a reír Mikoto divertida- ahora se ha vuelto galante. Seguro porque estás tú para protegerlo ji ji ji…. todo por si acaso quiero hacerle algo.

Los tres sonrieron, las palabras no tenían más intensión que lo amable. Todos lo sentían así y por un par de horas olvidaron los infinitos problemas que esperaban allí afuera de esa casa. Naruto les comento sobre sus misiones. No de la última, que ciertamente las hubiese alterado bastante. Pero algunas de las anteriores misiones no tenían nada que ver con ellas y eran dignas de ser relatadas. Hablaron sobre entrenamientos, sobre cosas cotidianas y también sobre la extraña relación de amor-amistad-golpiza salvaje que siempre mantenía a Tsunade y Jirayja atados como por un cordel imaginario.

-ya le he dicho a Ero-Sennin que para estar con esa mujer, tiene que entregarse completo. –definió Naruto divertido de lo que Kushina contaba- que ella es especial para él, y si no abandona sus "investigaciones" nunca la tendrá.

-el pervertido va a morir cualquier día de estos si sigue espiando los baños termales. –Reía Kushina- al menos estoy segura que no lo hace mientras estoy dentro, o tu padre lo mataría.

Volvieron a reír, justo cuando Mikoto sugirió que desde ese momento, se aseguraría de ir siempre que Kushina estuviera presente. Y siguieron charlando. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, Naruto se había sorprendido que lo estuvieran esperando. Pero fue Mikoto quien le advirtió que Jirayja lo había sentido volver a la aldea más de mañana. Y les dijo al pasar cuando corría por su vida, perseguido por un centenar de mujeres. Otra vez las risas y todo era ameno. Era la fuerza de la costumbre que los habituaba a esta atípica situación.

Rato después Kushina decidió regresar a su casa. Tal vez mucho más tranquila que nunca, luego de ver a Naruto en un buen estado de salud. Luego de ver como Mikoto parecía rejuvenecer lejos de su familia. Luego de atestiguar como dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, estaban logrando ayudar al otro con sus individuales y respectivas dificultades. La pelirroja se fue, anunciando que la próxima vez cenarían pero en su casa, con Minato y tal vez los Sannin presentes. Mikoto asintió sin problemas, pero Naruto aun sonriendo no respondió. Tal parecía que la idea de ocupar el mismo espacio que su padre, era imposible para el joven Namikase. Cuando cerraron la puerta de su casa, Mikoto no pudo contener la pregunta que seguramente Kushina se estaría haciendo mientras caminaba por Konoha.

-Naruto… ¿acaso seguirás enfrentado a tu padre?

-Mikoto-san…-le sonrió débilmente el rubio- existen muchas cosas en la vida que se pueden perder. Pero algunas que nos arrebatan….terminan por marcar el camino para todo lo demás.

-nunca olvides quien eres en realidad…-fue la respuesta que ella se atrevió a sugerir luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio- o nada de lo que hagas, tendrá sentido al final.

El joven tan solo asintió. Dando por correcto ese concepto de la mujer. Luego de eso, tomaron una especie de distancia uno del otro. Mientras Mikoto se dedicaba a limpiar y ordenar ciertas partes de la casa, Naruto fue a su habitación particular y se dedicó a meditar. En el silencio de su propia alma solía hacerse las mismas preguntas día tras día. Podía ver el final del camino y no sentía temor alguno, o siquiera vergüenza. Cuando habló con Itachi la noche anterior, nunca creyó encontrar la información que hallaría. No solo los Uchiha, Danzou, el Hokage, y los dos Sannin aun leales a la villa. Ahora se sumaba a la partida Orochimaru, un sujeto despiadado cuyas ambiciones eran como mínimo, lo más retorcidas que se podía calcular. Que Danzou estuviese haciendo pactos secretos con esa serpiente, era como poner la cabeza dentro de la boca de una fiera hambrienta. Demasiado riesgo, grandes posibilidades de cadáveres frescos.

Algunas horas después, ya oscurecía en la aldea. Naruto salió de la casa para calentar el agua encendiendo la leña bajo el calefón. Durante toda esa tarde-noche, estuvo analizando cada palabra de la conversación con Itachi. El dilema en el cual estaba metido el hermano mayor de Sasuke, era casi una broma de mal gusto. Naruto razonó que los tiempos del juego de sombras y el espionaje estaban llegando a su fin. Inmensamente hundido en sus cavilaciones, ingresó al baño, se quitó la remera y también los jean. Entonces cuando estuvo preparado para asearse, sentado en el pequeño banquillo intentó jabonarse completamente, aun sobre las heridas que escocían por efecto del agua.

Mikoto había salido de su cuarto, con intenciones de prepararse un baño y así quedar limpia luego de un día muy atareado. Su primer destino hubiera sido el calefón del traspatio. Pero al pasar por el comedor, tuvo ansiedad por una taza de té. Mientras el agua en la tetera tomaba su temperatura justa, Mikoto pudo notar una pequeña toalla en el piso. Guiada por un reflejo de orden la levantó y fue por el pasillo lentamente para dejarla en el cuarto de baño. Apenas abrió la puerta cuando el vapor la detuvo. Naruto estaba ahí, Mikoto lo pudo ver sentado, exhibiendo un cuerpo completamente perfecto. Hace ya casi un año, Naruto Namikase no había representado más que el hijo de su mejor amiga. Cierta noche, Mikoto Uchiha hizo algo, una cosa que no estaba bien, pero que ella sintió como lo correcto. Lo que Mikoto hizo mantuvo vivo a Naruto, y las llamas de esa vida estaban expandiéndose. Estaba quemando las vidas de otros.

La mujer no ingreso al cuarto de baño, pero a pesar que todos sus sentidos le indicaban que debía retirarse y cerrar la puerta, aun así se le quedo mirando. Había crecido en ese último año, el inhumano entrenamiento desarrollaba su masa muscular. Tenía cicatrices que daban aún más personalidad a su estructura, sin hacerlo para nada indeseable. Era un joven de casi 19 años, pero su aspecto, su personalidad, su dolor reflejado en los ojos de furioso azul. Mikoto no se dio cuenta pero seguía mirándolo bañarse, seguía arriesgándose a que Naruto la descubriera espiándolo.

-solo un poco más….-susurró Naruto y a Mikoto se le heló la sangre porque creyó que la había descubierto- solo un poco….para que vuelva a…

Las últimas palabras casi se ahogaron, por eso Mikoto no las escuchó. Siempre había tenido la sensación desde que vino a vivir con Naruto. Que no debía estar en ese lugar, pero que por alguna razón era necesario que allí estuviera. Lo vio terminar de asearse, e ingresar a la tina llena de agua para relajarse. El pasillo estaba oscuro, desde adentro no se podía ver bien hacia afuera, pero Mikoto decidió retirarse porque sabía que Naruto podría sentir el chakra en cuanto se relajara. Ella tenía muchas preguntas. Y lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, comprometía la vida de todas las personas que la rodeaban.

Algunos días después, hubo otro paso en ese extraño camino. Mikoto y Naruto entrenaban por separado luego de correr varios kilómetros. La mujer comenzó a practicar Kinjutsu, mientras que el muchacho algunos metros más allá usaba sus clones para combatir. Usualmente se miraban, de reojo y no permitiendo que el otro lo supiera. Ella se veía muy diferente cuando entrenaba. Su traje delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo de una manera cautivante. Las formas de sus movimientos eran armonía. Mikoto no era una mujer cualquiera, tenía esa clase de dualidad que Naruto admiraba en las Kunoichi más fuertes. Podía ser toda una señora, suave, delicada, y una estupenda ama de casa. Pero existía otra Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto la había incentivado y despertado. Una mujer guerrera. Peligrosa, hábil, inteligente, precisa. Con la suficiente valentía para hacer lo que fuera si realmente así lo sentía.

Se miraron de repente, cuando ambos jadeaban por sus entrenamientos y tal solo reposó unos segundos. Naruto tenía la mirada fuerte, fría como el hielo por el constante dolor sufrido en los últimos tiempos. Pero allí estaban los ojos de Mikoto, no se apartaban, no se desviaban, no se rendían. Ella también era orgullosa, ella también tenía dolor en su interior. Pero a diferencia de Naruto, había aprendido a convivir con él.

-¿Quisieras…? –intento preguntar el a lo lejos invitándola a combatir.

-Me encantaría…-sonrió ella suavemente aunque en su mirada había fiereza- aunque no garantizo dejarte sano.

Una hora de intenso combate. Ella efectivamente escondía un agudo sentido de la batalla en ese cuerpo delicioso. Había sido duro quitarle la katana, y peor aún despojarla de sus armas arrojadizas. Al final, terminaron practicando Tayjutsu, y Mikoto logró derribarlo con una precisa toma de judo. Naruto fue a dar contra el suelo y ella lo montó a la altura de la pelvis colocando un kunai robado del rival, justo sobre el cuello.

-Guau…-susurró Naruto soltando una sonrisa- es la primera vez que no estoy disgustado por perder.

Ella sonrió, jadeaba bastante cansada, estaba montada sobre Naruto de una manera dominante y definitiva. Incluso por acto reflejo, dio uso a sus caderas para acomodarse mejor y más firme. Por supuesto apartando el combate, la posición parecía muy "intima" para dos luchadores. Les costó algunos segundos darse cuenta a ambos de lo que estaba pasando. Naruto no pudo evitar que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo reaccionaran al calor de la mujer. Ella quería sonreír para aliviar la tensión, pero su corazón latía descontrolado, tal vez por la adrenalina del combate, tal vez por la situación de intimidad que parecía darse al detener la pelea.

Ella quiso moverse, quiso salirse pero él se sentó quedando aún más cerca. Se miraron a los ojos, ella desactivo el sharingan, su rostro parecía frio y serio, pero por dentro estaba paralizada. Naruto colocó una mano en la base de la espalda, y con la otra acarició el cabello oscuro de la fémina. Había algo, alguna cosa que entre ellos. Pero definirla era un asunto peligroso.

-Eres…..preciosa…. –dijo él con voz profunda.

-No es cierto…-respondió Mikoto sintiéndose mal- no debemos….nosotros no debemos hacer esto.

Se levantó rápidamente y de manera brusca evitó que el hiciera nada. Enseguida se abocó en la búsqueda de sus armas y decidió ignorarlo. Naruto retrajo sus rodillas, se quedó sentado y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo intentar…? ¿Qué había intentado hacer después de todo? Estaba perdiendo el control, su centro, su norte. Ella era luz, una clase de luz tan extraña que lo distraía.

-lo lamento….-indicó Naruto que se puso de pie y se distrajo ayudando a levantar las armas- tal vez me siento…confundido.

-deberías buscar una muchacha para solucionar tu confusión- añadió Mikoto- no soy un juguete.

Naruto se movió lento pero seguro, se puso frente a ella y tomándola del rostro suavemente la obligó a mirarlo. Ella le parecía muy hermosa, por que portaba una mescla cautivante de madurez y sensualidad juvenil. Estaba en su punto justo.

-una vez te advertí que nunca te haría daño. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Ella asintió pero se notaba tensa- lamento haber actuado de esa manera tonta, pero no creas que he mentido. Eres una mujer preciosa.

-siempre he escuchado lo mismo, -susurró Mikoto- siempre que soy hermosa, que soy perfecta, que soy única. Pero….mi padre me obligó a casarme con un hombre que nunca me ha amado, tuve que dejar mi profesión para ser madre. Tengo dos hijos, los cuales me ignoran o desprecian porque me niego a ver la vida como un asunto de orgullo estúpido.

Naruto quería sonreír, pero sabía que iba a parecer que se burlaba. Cuando lo último que sentía era precisamente eso.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres del mundo, creen que las mujeres somos objetos?

La pregunta surgió tan rápida que no le permitió a Mikoto razonar sobre sus propias palabras. Mirando a ese joven, aquel con quien convivía hacía tiempo, la mujer se dijo que él representaba el opuesto del concepto que había vertido. Naruto había ocupado todo su tiempo, todo su potencial, todas sus lágrimas y toda su furia a honrar la memoria de una mujer. Había luchado contra todos, arriesgado su vida y futuro tan solo por limpiar el dolor que Sakura Haruno había dejado.

-lo siento….-apuntó Mikoto bajando la vista avergonzada- una mujer nunca debe revelar los pesares del corazón. Ni juzgar a quien precisamente, rompe con la idiotez general que nos rodea.

Ambos habían juntado sus armas en silencio, y caminando lado a lado abandonaron el campo de entrenamientos. Por alguna razón, la vergüenza de Mikoto por revelar lo que sentía de su situación en general, se veía aplacada por el alivio de haberlo dicho. Le dijo que estaba molesta con su vida. ¡Se lo dijo! Y él lo había aceptado sin cuestionar.

-Eres tenaz…- indicó Naruto- no cediste tu libertad o tu corazón por miedo. Por el bien de todos lo soportaste. Y aun cuando te escupen en la cara, prefieres fingir que eres débil en lugar de aplastarlos a todos. Cuando bien podrías liderar a tu clan mucho mejor que tu marido.

-eso no es posible… –balbuceó ella sorprendida- aunque entrenara y fuera la más fuerte. Eso no es posible.

-Eso no es…. "probable"….sería mejor decir. –pensó el joven Namikase, mientras la acompañaba caminando a su lado en silencio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Conforme el tiempo había trascurrido, Fugaku Uchiha y los cabezas del clan habían estado preparando cada detalle de su revolución. Como integrantes de la policía militar de Konoha, tenían al alcance todos los puntos claves de la estructura interna. Mediante pasos cuidadosamente calculados, estudiaron cada líder o ninja de importancia que podía oponérseles. La guardia del Hokage, los Shinobi que hasta la muerte le serian fieles. Como abordar a los Sannin, o como apartarlos del camino para que no intervinieran a tiempo.

Había una estrategia para todos. Como aislar a Minato de sus guardias, como anular a la jinchuriki y mandarlos ambos al infierno. Tsunade y Jirayja tenían que estar fuera de la aldea para cuando el ataque empezara. Cierta parte de las fuerzas Uchiha, estaba destinada a bloquear los cuarteles ANBU. Otros tantos tenían la misión de cortar todo tipo de señal al exterior que pudiera atraer refuerzos.

Fugaku había llegado a un acuerdo con ciertos grupos mercenarios extranjeros. Los cuales recibirían una señal, y llegarían a Konoha al día siguiente de la revolución para dar fin al conflicto. Y para sustentar al nuevo Hokage. Todo estaba preparado, Itachi con su Sharingan evolucionado podía darles una ventaja. También Igami, Kanako, Izuma y Takeda cuyos niveles sobresalían a la media Jounnin. Atacarían de noche, con la ventaja fulgurante del sigilo. Solo había dos asuntos que Fugaku aún tenía en el carácter de "indeterminado".

Su hijo menor Sasuke, aún no se recuperaba de la tremenda paliza recibida. No sería útil para el ataque, si acaso decidieran hacerlo en poco tiempo. Fugaku había intentado esperarlo para contar con un soldado más en su misión. Pero la preocupante situación política del último tiempo, le hacía pensar al líder y los ancianos de la familia, que la lealtad de algunos sectores del plantel ninja de los Uchiha, estaban cada vez más en dudas. En resumen, la revolución tenia cada vez menos posibilidades de éxito, en cuanto más tiempo trascurriera sin explotar.

El segundo asunto que tenía concentrado a Fugaku en buscar una solución, era Naruto Namikase. Fuera de los Shinobi leales a Minato. Pero afiliado a Danzou y por informes de Itachi analizado como "enfrentado al Hokage". Si bien Itachi no podía dar demasiados datos sobre la forma de combate en Naruto, con solo esa técnica que supo desplegar contra Sasuke, sería difícil de parar. Sin ir más lejos, solucionar el asunto de Naruto, era lo único que frenaba el inicio de la revolución Uchiha.

Sin embargo, la solución se presentó cierta tarde donde Mikoto Uchiha, se apareció por el hospital para ver a su hijo. Fugaku le había prohibido visitarlo y cuando ella apareció días después del combate perdido, fue echada por los guardias que el propio líder había dejado en el cuarto de Sasuke. Tiempo después y con las cosas más calmas, ella volvió a insistir. Pero en esta ocasión, cuando los dos Chunnin del clan Uchiha quisieron impedir su paso, se detuvieron con unos ojos amenazadores. Los orbes siempre negros y cálidos en la señora Uchiha, mutaron al rojo sangre del Sharingan encendido. Le tuvieron miedo, o al menos respeto. No se atrevieron a bloquearle el acceso a pesar de las órdenes de Fugaku.

El líder supo al día siguiente lo que había ocurrido. Sasuke había hablado con su madre, pero a pesar que la mujer había intentado al menos reanudar una relación normal con su hijo menor, el rencor y la humillación que sentía el joven Uchiha por haber sido salvado por ella, no le permitió perdonarla. Sasuke apenas caminaba, tenía que permanecer en el hospital por el cuidado de su pierna enyesada, y sufría la custodia de los Uchiha que lo hacían parecer un maldito inútil.

Fugaku tuvo una revelación. La mejor manera de encargarse de Naruto Namikase, era apuñalarlo por la espalda. Alguna vez Itachi había comentado que atacar de frente al hijo de Minato, era una mala idea. Fugaku así lo creía luego de la brutal victoria del joven Namikase sobre su hijo Sasuke. Si desataba ese poder contra la revolución Uchiha, posiblemente inclinaría la balanza a favor de Minato y los suyos. Por ende, acabarlo cuando estuviese con la guardia baja era prioritario. Debía morir para que el éxito del ataque estuviera garantizado. ¿Pero quién podía acercarse lo suficiente?

La mujer ingresó a la oficina del líder con paso delicado. Casi no la reconocía Fugaku, pese que su aspecto no había variado demasiado desde el tiempo que habitaba las mansiones Uchiha. Había algo en su porte, en la manera que lo miraba. Ya no bajaba la vista, ya no escondía la mirada en lo neutral.

-¿Te ha deshonrado? –fue la seca pregunta del marido.

-¿Ahora te preocupa mi honra? –respondió Mikoto con igual hosquedad.

-Te ves diferente…- anunció nada emocionado Fugaku- ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera a "rescatarte"?

-No de hecho, por esa razón estuve entrenando. Recuperando mi nivel. Ya que no pertenezco mas al clan Uchiha, desde que su líder me expulsó por salvar a mi hijo. Algo debía hacer con mi nueva vida.

Si Mikoto deseaba volver a su mansión, sin dudas lo disimulaba muy bien. Fugaku esperaba ver algo más de disposición, o tal vez desesperación concretamente. Pero Mikoto estaba tranquila, además de endurecida por el renovado entrenamiento. Eso podía ser tanto bueno, como malo.

-tengo una propuesta para hacerte… –Dijo Fugaku que negociaba con su esposa como si fuera una desconocida- ¿quieres regresar al clan?

-¿Bajo qué concepto me atraería regresar a este infierno?

-¿infierno? –pensó Fugaku que jamás había considerado la vida de su esposa como algo malo- ¿acaso es molesto ser la mujer del líder del clan?

Mikoto no respondió, solo observo con cierta curiosidad la oficina de su marido. Bastante desarreglada y sucia desde que ella no residía en ese lugar. La mujer había notado que toda la casa en donde vivía su núcleo familiar, tenía idénticos problemas. Sin embargo, ni sus hijos, ni su marido, ni nadie en esa familia parecía necesitarla. Y aunque las pruebas físicas estuvieran frente a los ojos, tampoco lo admitirían.

-bien….-dijo Mikoto sin poder ocultar su frustración- por algunos instantes creí que cuando me pediste hablar. Seria para….no se….demostrar que todos estos años de casados, significaron algo más que procrear guerreros.

-los años que pasamos juntos, fueron porque los anteriores lideres dispusieron que era lo mejor para la familia. Aceptaste casarte conmigo, aun cuando no querías. Y lo hiciste porque era lo mejor para todos. Ahora el clan nos necesita a ambos nuevamente, ¿volverás a hacer lo mejor para nuestra familia?

-¿y que es…. "lo mejor para nuestra familia" ahora?

-has estado entrenando para volver a ser Kunoichi –Definió Fugaku tratando de involucrarla- ¿pero tienes las agallas para cumplir las misiones que te impongan? Mucha gente se ablanda con los años.

-¿estas proponiéndome un trato? ¿O una misión?

-a eso me refiero. –Asintió el hombre- volverás a esta familia, serás reinstalada como Kunoichi al servicio activo, puedes vivir conmigo o en otra parte de la mansión. Y tendrás un asiento con voz y voto en el consejo del clan Uchiha.

Mikoto se quedó en silencio. Su esposo le ofrecía regresar a la familia, libertad y volver a ser ninja. Además un asiento en el consejo del clan, donde las decisiones se tomaban y luego no había marcha atrás. Todo eso ofrecía… ¿Por qué razón?

-una guerra se va a desatar en Konoha….-anunció Fugaku que no pensaba revelarle más de lo necesario- y por el bien del clan Uchiha….tú tienes que asesinar a un objetivo.

-asesinar a un objetivo…-repitió en su mente la mujer que no hizo ni un gesto.

-por el bien del clan, por nuestra supervivencia y la de Konoha… –Finalizó Fugaku jugando su carta definitiva- tu misión es asesinar a Naruto Namikase.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**PERGAMINO 5: UN SENDERO DE OSCURIDAD**

La cena había sido tranquila. Tres personas se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y las delicias de Mebuki Haruno habían adornado una cálida reunión. Naruto la observaba moverse, sonreír delicadamente, servirle el alimento y charlar con esa seguridad tan poco común en las mujeres. Le recordaba demasiado a Sakura. En cuanto a Kizashi Haruno, se mantenía cordial y tranquilo, pero Naruto podía leer en los gestos del padre un esfuerzo descomunal por sostener una actuación.

La comida fue deliciosa, y para el postre hubo esa torta de fresas con crema que a Sakura siempre le había fascinado. Tanto Mebuki como Kizashi, desearon realizar una velada agradable para Naruto. Y en muchos niveles lo habían conseguido, de no ser por las fotos en los muebles alrededor. Donde se veía la figura de Sakura repetitivamente, que le recordaba al joven Shinobi su infierno particular.

-Sakura-chan intentaba siempre cocinar como usted Mebuki-san…-sonrió Naruto recordando- pero simplemente le resultaba impracticable.

-¿incendió tu cocina muchas veces? –Indicó divertida la mujer- porque la mía quedaba chamuscada día si, y día también.

Los tres sonrieron, los padres porque recordaban como la muchacha había intentado aprender a cocinar para Naruto como mucha tenacidad, y el rubio que recordaba como siempre la besaba diciéndole al oído que prefería mil veces devorarla a ella, que tener una buena cocinera.

Mágicamente, como si acaso la joven Sakura estuviera presente, comenzaron a recordar anécdotas de ella. Mebuki conto muchísimas de cuando su hija comenzaban a salir con Naruto. Kizashi aportó algunas de cuando era más pequeña. Naruto las del mundo ninja y la academia. Por algunas horas la sintieron viva, casi podían tocarla y verla avergonzarse por las historias. Tal vez hasta algún coscorrón al infortunado Naruto por revelar alguna chiquillada secreta. Pudieron olerla, pudieron verla sonreír y se sintieron mejor. Solo fue por algunos momentos, escasos e irrepetibles.

Horas después, Naruto se despidió de ambos y encaminó a la salida. La invitación de los Haruno había sido para verlo y charlar con él. Lo sentían como un hijo, sabían lo que había hecho con el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y sabían lo que demostraba amar a Sakura. Kizashi lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, mientras su esposa se escondía en la cocina para llorar. Ambos tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre Naruto. Lo vieron en sus gestos, lo leían en sus ojos.

-muchacho…-le dijo Kizashi en la puerta- nunca tuve hijos, solo una niña que me hizo sentir muy orgulloso siempre. Se los problemas que tienes con tu familia. Se lo que ibas hacer por ella, y que lo hiciste honrando su memoria.

-Kizashi-sama….

-quiero que sepas…-le interrumpió el hombre firme pero sin traicionar su emoción- que las puertas de mi humilde casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti. Que te aprecio como un hijo, y que seré tu padre…. si acaso el Hokage ya no quiere o puede serlo.

Y lo abrazó, mientras Naruto no podía hacer nada más que dejarse estar. Mientras el corazón del joven estallaba en pedazos por la pena, y la vergüenza que le corroía. Se sentía culpable, por culpa de amarla, ella había muerto. Si no la hubiera seducido, jamás los Uchiha hubiesen tenido la necesidad de matarla. Naruto no podía llorar, desde hacía muchos meses que no podía. Ver las lágrimas del hombre pelirosado, diciéndole que le apreciaba, que lo quería como un hijo. Y aun así Naruto no podía llorar. Sus lágrimas se habían consumido en la furia. El dolor estaba en su piel, no en su interior. No lo ocultaba, lo llevaba como una medalla a la vista de todos. Era el frio odio lo que ocultaba, porque solo quien ama con total entrega, puede conocer los límites de la locura.

-Kizashi….Oto-sama….-dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír levemente al hombre- yo tengo algo que hacer.

-Hijo….-intentó el hombre- usted ya hizo todo lo que podía. No destruya también su vida por una venganza.

-Mi vida ya está desecha, -anunció el joven- pero por lo que queda de ella le prometo, a usted y a Mebuki-san, que quienes nos han herido…..desearan nunca haberlo intentado. Una vez le dije a Sakura-chan, que quería ser el hombre perfecto para ella.

-hijo….nosotros sabemos, como la querías y…

-ella me respondió, -continuo Naruto- "no quiero alguien perfecto, solo un hombre que me ame con la misma fuerza que yo lo amo" ¿lo entiendes Oto-sama? –Sonrió tristemente- solo quiero que desde donde me observe ella, sepa que aun la sigo amando.

El hombre pelirosado por fin lo entendió. El mensaje detrás de esas palabras, el dolor que reflejaba sin ningún tapujo. Naruto Namikase no iba a detenerse, no iba a parar hasta que todos los que participaron del asesinato sufrieran su ira. Le pedía perdón antes de actuar, porque tal vez después ya no podría hacerlo. Aceptó cenar con ellos para trasmitir un mensaje, Naruto aceptó decirle "Oto-sama" para dejar algo en claro. Los apreciaba a los Haruno, los quería y respetaba. Pero nada de este mundo evitaría que la fuerza de Naruto se descargara sobre los infortunados enemigos. Kizashi era un hombre de buen corazón, por un instante tuvo lastima por los Uchiha, pero luego recordó su propio dolor y el de su esposa. Entonces pudo mirar a los ojos de su hijo adoptivo, y finalmente le despidió con un rezo interno:

-(Kami-sama te proteja hijo, -pensó mirándolo fijamente- que la muerte nunca te encuentre y que caminando tu camino, al fin se complete tu destino. Dios tenga misericordia de nuestros enemigos, ya que has elegido no otorgársela tú mismo) –Lo abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez de manera firme- cuídate, no quiero perder a otro hijo.

Naruto correspondió esta vez al abrazo, y se giró para retirarse por la calle solitaria. Sus pasos lentos eran firmes, erguido e imponente. Kizashi lo vio como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Una energía que nadie podía controlar completamente. Una fuerza cuyo terrible destino seria chocar contra sí misma y tal vez ser destruida. Kizashi Haruno entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos y hacer también un ruego al espíritu de su hija:

-Sakura-chan….-se dijo mentalmente- si acaso puedes ver esto y oírme. Protégelo te lo suplico, solo a ti te escuchará. No permitas que ese muchacho muera. No permitas que se pierda en la oscuridad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La reunión secreta de la Raíz dio comienzo un lunes cualquiera. El líder Danzou ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que abandonaran su oficina en cuanto Naruto Namikase hizo acto de aparición. Itachi había llegado minutos antes, ambos parados uno junto al otro. Misma expresión sin emociones. Itachi sabía el propósito de la reunión. El mismo había informado a Danzou los movimientos del clan Uchiha que se aprontaba actuar.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes Danzou-sama? –consultó Naruto mirándolo fríamente, e ignorando a Itachi.

-El clan Uchiha será exterminado. –Anunció el anciano- su rebeldía y repudio por la autoridad establecida… son un peligro latente para Konoha.

-¿Ordenes oficiales? –intervino Itachi para saber si el Hokage había accedido a tanto.

-El consejo de ancianos se ha reunido en secreto. Todos con excepción del Hokage estuvieron presentes -añadió astutamente- Minato Namikase solo estará enterado, de lo que pueda encontrar entre las huellas. Dos pasos detrás de mí, es como lo pretendo.

-¿Y qué planes tienen para mí los Uchiha? –Indicó Naruto con sarcasmo- porque dudo que vaya a ser ignorado por Fugaku luego que le di una paliza a su hijo, y que me he quedado con su esposa.

-Intenté averiguar, -aseguró Itachi- pero mi padre dijo que tu asunto estaba… resuelto.

Mientras Danzou hablaba sobre los detalles de la misión, Naruto se quedó pensando profundamente sobre su situación. ¿Lo atacarían directamente? ¿Serían tan estúpidos de intentar llegar a su casa por la noche? Suponiendo que eso hiciera, ¿también intentarían asesinar a Mikoto? Naruto no olvidaba los comentarios de ero-Sennin sobre los problemas que Mikoto Uchiha tenía para comunicarse con su hijo Sasuke. Sabía que Itachi no le hablaba tampoco y nadie de la familia había movido un dedo por ayudarla. A nadie en el clan Uchiha parecía importarle Mikoto.

-La noche del lunes, -anunció Itachi- semana que viene. Será cuando el ataque Uchiha dará inicio.

-Entonces nuestro movimiento será el domingo que viene, antes que ellos. - definió Danzou- la operación es encubierta.

-¿Encubierta? –Pensaba Naruto- ¿Cómo rayos van a encubrir tantas muertes?

-Itachi se marchará de la aldea apenas haya terminado, -ordenó el líder de Ne- oficialmente serás el asesino de tu clan, por poder. Tu próxima misión será investigar los movimientos de los renegados que residen en país de la Lluvia. Oficialmente serás un renegado, pero tus informes vendrán a mí. Luego me ocuparé de que regreses.

Itachi no dijo nada, sabía que Danzou también tenía tratos con Hanzo "la Salamandra". Quien actualmente había perdido el control de su país en manos de una fuerza de ninjas elite llamados, "Akatsuki". Itachi evaluó que ya fugado de Konoha, seguramente su fama ganada como genocida de su clan, sería una buena carta de presentación para infiltrarse en los nubes rojas.

-¿Y cuál será mi tarea? –consultó Naruto seriamente.

-tu no debes involucrarte, cuando Itachi se haya marchado, serás mi mano derecha aquí. –Anunció Danzou- seguramente serás enviado para cazar a Itachi, pero tú aprovecharas para hacer contacto con él y traerme la información que requiero de Amegake y Otogakure.

-Necesito ayuda, -señaló Itachi- debo hacer todo en una sola noche. No puedo encargarme de casi 200 Shinobi, y además de sus familias. Antes que medio plantel Shinobi de Konoha se interponga en mi camino.

-Me ocuparé de los civiles, tú de los Shinobi. –apuntó Naruto

-No debes involucrarte, es una orden….-amonestó Danzou

Naruto elevó una ceja indicativo, su cuerpo genero una pequeña explosión y el líder de la Raíz tenía dos Itachi perfectamente iguales en su oficina. El anciano sonrió, por eso Naruto elegía a los civiles. Nadie descubriría a "Itachi falso", lo creerían el mismo Uchiha o un clon, y sería mucho más que eso. Además no podía negarle a Naruto la posibilidad de vengarse, o perdería influencia sobre él.

El problema de enfrentar al Hokage también estaría resuelto. Danzou enviaría un mensaje a Orochimaru para que Otogakure solicitara una reunión con Konoha para el fin de semana. ¿Para distraer a los Sannin, Jirayja y Tsunade? Simplemente hacer correr el rumor que Orochimaru era el líder de la aldea del sonido. Un dato que solo Danzou creía conocer. Ambos ninjas legendarios acompañarían a Minato. Los tres ninjas más fuertes serian alejados de la villa en vísperas de la masacre. Todo perfecto.

-El sábado después de la medianoche, en la madrugada del domingo. Allí deben actuar… –Finalizó Danzou- desde hoy mismo no volverán a los cuarteles de raíz. Cumplan su deber con la aldea de la hoja, de ustedes depende nuestra supervivencia. Pero antes de eso, Naruto…. –el joven Namikase asintió levemente confirmando que lo atendía- los grupos mercenarios que pactaron para apoyar a los Uchiha, deben ser eliminados. Encárgate de todo antes de sábado.

Ambos Shinobi asintieron y se fueron por la puerta. Danzou Shimura se permitió por fin relajarse, había tenido que esperar por demasiado tiempo este momento. Eliminado Fugaku, tendría a la mano todos los Sharingan posibles para continuar los experimentos comenzados en su brazo derecho. Consumada la masacre, el líder de Ne se encargaría de correr el rumor entre los aldeanos sobre la participación del Hokage en las órdenes de la masacre. Y con Naruto apoyando sus acciones como su mano derecha, el puesto de Godaime estaría a su mano.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era entrada la noche cuando por fin pudo terminar su trabajo y cerrar la tienda. Las ventas de flores eran mayores por las mañanas. Pero era en el horario de la tarde o casi en la noche cuando los Yamanaka podían limpiar y organizar mejor el negocio. Ino y su madre, habían estado casi la tarde entera en el trabajo de limpieza y ordenamiento. Finalmente la mujer decidió dejar a su hija para atendiera a los últimos clientes y cerrara el negocio. Ino Yamanaka estuvo sola las últimas 3 horas del negocio abierto. Cerca de las 21 cuando se disponía a cerrar, un último visitante atravesó la puerta de su florería:

-Buenas noches Ino…

-¿Naruto? –Sonrió la joven abriendo los ojos y mirándolo descaradamente- guau….el uniforme del ANBU realmente te sienta de muerte.

El muchacho sonrió, ella se acercó lentamente y se fundieron en un abrazo. Salvo por los padres de Sakura, ellos dos eran los que más habían sufrido con su muerte. Se habían hermanado, cada tanto tiempo se veían. Generalmente ambos tomaban cierto día para ir juntos al cementerio. Hablaban sobre ella, recordando cosas y dándose fuerzas para continuar. Naruto tenía una gran rabia en su interior. Ino observaba que el joven Namikase no podía contener ese deseo de sangre.

-¿Quieres flores para visitar a Sakura? –Susurró Ino a su oído- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-no Ino….esta vez no…- respondió el apartándose levemente y la tomaba con naturalidad de la cintura- en realidad, hace semanas que no voy a verla. Pero esta noche, he venido por ti.

-Oh…que tierno…-bromeó la rubia divertida- eres guapísimo para que negarlo, pero no te veo de esa forma. Es una lástima.

Él sonrió, levemente para aceptar la pequeña broma. La volvió a abrazar y ella correspondió creyendo que Naruto necesitaba un poco de afecto. Naruto comenzó a hablar lento, tétrico y seguro. Sentía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Ino estremecerse. La muchacha hizo todo lo que pudo para soportar la opresión en su pecho. Las palabras de su amigo le generaban una tremenda carga de sensaciones ocultas, negadas y silenciadas. Durante esos aciagos minutos, Ino no emitió más que un gemido de incertidumbre. Para cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, ella temblaba entre sus brazos. Pero no era miedo, Ino Yamanaka experimentaba espasmos de adrenalina. Era difícil digerir lo que Naruto había dicho.

Incluso cuando el joven salió de la florería despidiéndose de la rubia. En esos momentos donde dejó un rollo de documentos sobre el mostrador y el dinero correspondiendo al ramo de flores que se llevaba. Ino aun pensaba en todo y no pudo soportar, esas lágrimas que cayeron de sus bellos ojos. Naruto se fue, llevándose el ramo de flores. La joven Yamanaka tuvo la febril impresión que no volvería a ver a Naruto. Fue como una visión, y no pudo soportar el dolor que eso le producía.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando el joven Namikase regresó a su casa, la cena estaba casi lista. Ella cocinaba de una manera celestial, y todo el comedor parecía una invitación a relajarse. Mikoto sabía cómo confortar a las personas definitivamente. El joven ingresó a bañarse luego de dejar un ramo de flores que había traído, en uno de los floreros que Mikoto había comprado para el comedor. Rato después organizó sus pertenecías en su habitación. Tenía que viajar rápido fuera de la aldea. Disponía de pocos días antes del Sábado. Luego de tenerlo todo en orden, decidió bajar para comer algo. En su mente solo estaba la misión, tenía que visitar cuatro pueblos y rastrear tres campamentos de renegados en 4 días. Una tropa general de unos 700 elementos.

-tengo que limpiar la puta basura de los Uchiha, trasladar los mensajes traicioneros de Danzou y hasta usar la asquerosa información de Orochimaru. –se dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Mikoto y sentando junto a la mesa- trabajar para el ANBU es una verdadera mierda. Pero se aprenden algunos trucos.

Ella no parecía notar la tensión de Naruto. De hecho, estaba mucho más sonriente y amable que de costumbre. Pero había pisca de tensión en sus movimientos, como si una pequeña piedrita le molestara al caminar. Naruto no sabía porque estaba incomoda, pero ella tenía algo en mente. Empezaron a comer, todo era una delicia, y para cuando hubieran terminado, el joven recordó la incómoda situación que vivieron ambos en el entrenamiento de hace días.

Ambos guardaban sus propios secretos…

Secretos mortales….

Secretos de asesinatos y traición…

-tengo que irme mañana Mikoto-san…-le advirtió Naruto seriamente- será una misión corta. Volveré antes del Sábado.

-¿Es peligrosa?

-Si por supuesto….pero nada que no pueda manejar.

Ella no dijo más, se dedicó a levantar los platos y demás enseres para luego lavarlos. Tenía un alito de tristeza, a Naruto eso no le gustaba para nada. Ella siempre se había mostrado entera desde que vivía con él. No quería causarle dolor. Pero reflexionando más profundamente, cuando todo su clan fuera exterminado, cuando su marido y sus hijos murieran, Mikoto probablemente desearía vengarse. Naruto sabía que ella lo iba a odiar.

Mientras tanto, la mujer hacia todo lo posible por no mirarlo. Intentaba ocupar su mente con la limpieza, intentaba que él se fuera antes de tomar la más difícil decisión de su vida. No podía negar su contradicción interior, no podía negar que los últimos meses viviendo con Naruto Namikase habían sido los más felices de su vida desde el matrimonio. Sabia el dolor que causaría en Kushina si acaso Naruto moría. Sabía que matarlo era la única oportunidad de regresar a su clan, que con sus defectos y virtudes, era su familia. Cuando joven, Mikoto había sacrificado mucho por los Uchiha, ahora venían a pedirle que una vez más lo perdiera todo. Tan solo para regresar al principio.

-no tengo oportunidad de matarlo en combate…-pensaba Mikoto- él nunca ha luchado en serio en nuestras prácticas.

Ella no se dejaría engañar por los entrenamientos que ambos habían compartido. Mikoto estaba muy lejos del brutal nivel que Naruto había alcanzado. Su sharingan era poderoso, pero la bestial técnica que el joven aplicaba para combatir en serio, era de un poder inalcanzable. A diferencia del resto de los Uchiha, ella no creía que su sharingan la hacía invencible. Sabia respetar las cualidades de otros, sabía leer cuando la batalla no le favorecía. Naruto Namikase no solo era fuerte, era impresionantemente intuitivo. Tenía que ver con el "modo Sabio" que aprendió de su maestro Jirayja. Era como si pudiese rastrear y captar cada pequeño detalle en el ambiente. Mikoto no podía atacar por sorpresa, simplemente no habría éxito en una maniobra de ese tipo.

-Mikoto-chan….-le dijo el acercándose pero manteniendo la distancia por lo ocurrido la otra vez- te he notado algo…incomoda. ¿Es por mi culpa?

Ella lo observó, curvando una leve sonrisa y le parecía muy tierna la preocupación que el muchacho mostraba por confortarla. Era un hombre muy diferente a Fugaku, en la cama y todo aspecto de la vida. Eso lejos de hacerle más fácil la decisión, la entorpecía peor. Mikoto era una Kunoichi, jamás había dejado de serlo aunque la obligaron a descartar su profesión. Sabía perfectamente cómo llegar hasta Naruto, y tomarlo con la guardia baja.

-Naruto-kun…

Su voz fue dulce, cargada de una tonalidad extraña. Se acercó a él luego de secarse las manos con un repasador. Naruto era como media cabeza más alto, pero ella se movió lentamente y utilizó esa diferencia a su favor. Apoyó con suavidad su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Consultó Naruto sin moverse- ¿Es por lo que pasó la otra vez en el entrenamiento?

-No…-respondió ella elevando su cara y dejó un corto beso en el cuello del rubio- pero al mismo tiempo….

Naruto descendió su boca y besó la mejilla de mujer, ella correspondió acercando su cuerpo algo más, pegándolo y dejándose abrazar. Se miraron de una manera aterradora, no sabían lo que hacían, solo actuaban dominados por el instinto. Esa sensación de soledad que querían desterrar por al menos una noche.

-Mikoto-san….-susurró él, cuándo la mujer dio pequeños besitos en su cuello.

Naruto tomó el rostro de Mikoto con firmeza, lo dirigió al lugar correcto y con pasión hambrienta se posesionó de sus labios. Se besaron de una forma feroz, como si fuera una agresión en lugar de una muestra de afecto. Los labios intercambiaron fuego y ella no se resistía a la sensación. Se aferró con su derecha del cuello de Naruto y dio rienda suelta a la batalla por el control de la boca. Naruto no se quedó solo con esto, su virilidad estaba necesitada luego de muchos meses de entrenar y aislarse. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y capturó con rudeza los muslos de la fémina apenas ella cedió la posición abriendo sus piernas. La cargó sobre la cadera, guiándola hasta sentarla sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Lo necesito….-gimió la mujer exigiendo exactamente lo que deseaba- no te detengas…

¿Estaba fingiendo? Esa pregunta rodeó a Mikoto en sus primeras acciones. Sabía que Naruto reaccionaria favorablemente a una insinuación, él había demostrado sentirse atraído antes, en la ocasión en el entrenamiento. ¿Pero qué era lo que ella sentía? Su cuerpo daba cabales muestras de apetitos mal disimulados. Era una mujer deseosa de pasión, hambrienta de sexo. Se había contenido por demasiado tiempo, se había obligado a olvidar aquella noche de fuego, hace meses. Pero ante la táctica para debilitar y matar a Naruto, había cedido completamente a lo que sabía perfectamente necesitaba.

Él la puso sobre la mesa y apartando su rostro la miró profundamente. Ambos estaban medio ahogados por la embestida inicial, pero mirándose a los ojos se vieron reflejados en el otro. Ambos lo deseaban, ambos querían olvidar lo que afuera de esa casa ocurría.

-no me dejes así….-dijo por fin Mikoto nerviosa- no te atrevas niño…

El no respondió con palabras, simplemente tomó las ropas de Mikoto y con rudeza controlada las abrió ferozmente. El kimono negro que ella usaba en la casa, cedió con facilidad, abajo solo había piel, ella no quería ser recatada ni tímida. Era una mujer madura, con necesidades reales y nada de ganas en hacer larga la situación. Que se fuera al carajo la misión, primero tomaría de Naruto lo que necesitaba como mujer, luego sería lo demás.

El joven se inclinó para depositar su boca en los pechos expuestos. Usando su lengua, siendo atento con ellos sin lastimarlos. Que ella lo exigiera si quería más dureza, por ahora solo tendría a un amante considerado. Luego podrían ver hasta donde llegarían. Mikoto apoyo ambas manos en la mesa por detrás de su cuerpo, permitiéndole el total control de la situación. Pero fue por muy poco, ya que Naruto amagó a apartar su boca de los pezones y Mikoto lo tomó de los cabellos enterrándolo en la tarea nuevamente. Una clara muestra de lo bien que estaba actuando.

-tómame si nada te importa, tómame si te atreves….-dijo ella desafiante.

Naruto afirmó su control sobre las caderas de la mujer apretándola contra la dureza de su arma. Estaba muy excitado y la mirada oscura de Mikoto lo prendía aun peor. La agarró del cuello obligándola a entregar su boca nuevamente. Ella opuso algo de resistencia, los besos le gustaban demasiado y no quería perder la totalidad de razón. Quería enloquecerlo a él, y no a la inversa.

-¿tu cuarto o el mío? –gruñó Naruto lamiendo el cuello de la fémina, dándole mucha satisfacción.

-Aquí mismo, -reclamó ella- no juegues conmigo o te va a pesar.

A Naruto le agradaba demasiado la situación. No solo estaba excitado, sino que una hermosa mujer le pedía con urgencia que la follara. Sin vueltas, sin tratos ni pudor. Mikoto había olvidado que era una mujer infelizmente casada y se dedicaba a sentir placer. Eso era todo, nada más importaba.

El joven se quitó su camiseta ayudado por ella, luego iba a por el jean pero las manos de Mikoto actuaron con más pulso. Naruto se apartó un poco de la mesa y ella se puso de pie rápidamente para terminar arrodillada frente a él. Elevó la mirada fieramente, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy felino esa noche. Naruto tragó saliva ante ese espectáculo donde sus pantalones y demás ropa interior, terminaban en los tobillos.

-espero que no tengas que partir tan temprano….-le susurró ella sonriendo seductora.

-¿Por….por qué?

-Por que dudo mucho, te queden fuerzas para madrugar.

Naruto aún estaba procesando esa amenaza, cuando Mikoto acaricio la herramienta expuesta y de un voraz movimiento comenzó a devorarla con gula. Esa sería una larga noche, Naruto de eso no tenía la menor duda.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Informes…

Datos, espionajes, versiones…

Minato Namikase tenía un extraño presentimiento. La información sobre el presunto líder de la nueva aldea ninja del sonido, era inquietante. Orochimaru no era precisamente la mejor noticia reapareciendo luego de su exilio. Y camuflado como el líder de la aldea del sonido, solo podía significar una trampa en puerta.

El Hokage había recibido una invitación formal para reunirse con el máximo exponente de Otogakure. Rápidamente se había reunido con sus consejeros entre los que estaba Jirayja, su maestro. Hiruzen Sarutobi tenía sus dudas sobre darle cabida al pedido de esa nueva aldea. Después de todo no era parte de ningún país fuerte económicamente y apenas iniciaba sus actividad teniendo un plantel ninja muy precario y poco calificado. Jirayja había intentado averiguar algo más, pero no había podido penetrar la primera línea de información. Lo cual era muy extraño. Tsunade solo participaba de la reunión, porque Sarutobi pensaba incluirla en el consejo de aldea. Como última integrante del venerable clan Senju.

Todo marchaba en los cauces normales, hasta que Danzou dejó entrever la identidad de Orochimaru. Los informes del ANBU habían preparado el terreno lo suficiente como para que todos los creyeran. Y el líder de Raíz dio el golpe de gracia ofreciéndose personalmente para acompañar al Hokage en el viaje fuera del país.

-No puedo probar de manera concluyente que el renegado Orochimaru dirige los destinos de Otogakure –Dijo con tacto Danzou frente a todos- pero me sentiré complacido de escoltar y dar protección al Hokage para entrar en contacto con quien sea. Mis hombres están calificados para enfrentar a cualquier rebelde que se interponga.

Sarutobi hizo lo esperado, le sugirió a Tsunade que ella debía acompañar al Yondaime, mientras que Jirayja ante la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con su viejo compañero y amigo, decidió también sumarse a la misión. El líder de la raíz había previsto correctamente los movimientos que todos esgrimieron. Orochimaru no se mostraría, seria advertido por su aliado de esa "escolta" poderosa. Tanto el Hokage como los Sannin estarían fuera de Konoha para cuando la masacre concluyera. También lo estaría Danzou, quitándose toda sospecha sobre sus acciones.

Minato, los Sannin y Danzou con sus guardaespaldas personales, se vieron el jueves por la madrugada nuevamente. Juntos y rápidos partieron hacia la zona donde esa reunión se llevaría a cabo. Minato habría deseado hablar con su hijo antes de partir a ese viaje, pero Naruto hacia días que estaba de misión para el ANBU de Raíz, y según la capitana Uzuki quien fue consultada por su paradero, el joven no regresaría hasta por lo menos el sábado. Minato partió esa mañana bastante molesto y preocupado. Se había alejado de su único hijo mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Kushina era la única que de tanto en tanto le daba noticias sobre Naruto. Pero poca conciencia tenía el Hokage sobre la profunda relación que estrechaba la separación de su heredero, con las maniobras de Danzou y la guerra secreta contra los Uchiha.

Cuando se fueron, Minato se decidió a estar muy atento a los movimientos de Danzou. Sarutobi aseguraba que nada sucedería, que el líder del ANBU nunca atentaría contra el Hokage, pero Minato podía ver en el frio e inexpresivo ojo descubierto del consejero, un alma negra como pozo del infierno. Jirayja estaba de acuerdo con su antiguo estudiante, vigilaba de muy cerca a los "guardaespaldas". La sola idea de que Orochimaru hubiese preparado una trampa, le hacía sospechar que guardaría alguna carta oculta para jugar contra el "relámpago dorado de Konoha"

En cuanto a Tsunade, se mantenía en completo silencio. Apartada tanto de Minato y Jirayja como del grupo de Danzou. Aprovechaba los descansos para leer un grupo de pergaminos y su compañera Shizune no hacía más que asistirla en silencio. La Sannin médico, era una mujer de extraordinaria concentración y fría mirada. Aunque también era legendario su volcánico y volátil ánimo, además de su afición por las apuestas.

El grupo más poderoso e inestable desde los tiempos de la guerra. Quienes viajaban lejos de Konoha por las maniobras de Danzou y para provecho de una masacre. ¿Quién podría asegurar el destino de esa misión? ¿Quién podría apostar por la victoria de uno u otro bando? En la aldea quedaron los Uchiha y sus ambiciones desmedidas. En el filo de la oscuridad, era cuando se descubrirían las intenciones de todos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era una bestia incontrolable…

Los escuadrones del ejército unido de Aishua, estaban acampando en las afueras de un pueblo fronterizo en el país del fuego. Luego de arduas negociaciones durante meses, acordaron un pago cercano a los 2 millones de ryus, para invadir Konoha y apoyar al clan Uchiha en el traspaso de poder. El líder de los guerreros reunidos, estaba en su tienda de campaña en medio de las fogatas tratando de hallar la mejor manera de administrar a sus hombres en los días de viaje hacia el destino de la hoja.

En la oscuridad de la noche, cuando las flamas en las hogueras no alumbraban más allá de la circunferencia más precaria, un grupo no identificado de ninjas atacó la posición. Los mercenarios que oficiaban de vigías fueron asesinados casi al instante. Apenas pudieron dar voz de alarma para que las tropas salieran a hacerle frente a la agresión.

-¡Nos atacan! –grito un centinela, antes que dos clones de Naruto lo apuñalaran salvajemente.

Casi 200 copias rodearon las posiciones del campamento. Solo el original se internó en el lugar, envuelto en un estado de brutal excitación. Su furia era proverbial, la destilaba matando a diestra y siniestra. Algunos intentaron luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el chakra natural alimentaba de una manera asfixiante a Naruto que disponía de una velocidad, precisión y fuerza fuera de los cabales. Algunos rebeldes murieron de un solo golpe. Otros fueron apuñalados hasta el punto de la muerte por causa de los clones que custodiaban el perímetro. Nadie pudo escapar, uno a uno, los 245 integrantes del campamento, terminaron encontrando su final. Los asesinó a todos, sin dejar más que cadáveres por todo el bosque.

Cuando hubo terminado la matanza. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba bañado con sangre ajena, caminó entre cuerpos sin vida y desactivó casi todos sus clones para ahorrar chakra. Liberó una buena cantidad de la energía acumulada por el Senjutsu y así recuperó algo de su buen juicio. Esa técnica era efectiva pero le aportaba demasiado descontrol. Para luchar, era la mejor. Para pensar y descansar, debía ser desactivada.

Rápidamente Naruto pasó revista a los cuerpos, buscando cualquier cosa que lo pudiera relacionar a este ejército con los Uchiha. La tienda del líder tenia algunas cosas interesantes. Información interna sobre Konoha, datos sobre ciertas estructuras defensivas, y una buena cantidad de dinero acumulado.

El joven ANBU había acumulado los cuerpos de los caídos gracias a sus clones. Las fogatas ahora eran alimentadas con cadáveres y leños grandes. Documentos relacionados con la aldea de la hoja fueron guardados en la mochila de Naruto. No eran pruebas que los relacionaran con los Uchiha, pero eran informes bien detallados sobre cuestiones de Konoha que no tenían ningún modo de averiguar sino por espías internos. Otro detalles de su entrenamiento entre las fuerzas especiales, era que Naruto había aprendido a guardar todo trozo de información relevante, para futuras necesidades.

Habían pasado tres días desde que salió de la aldea. Tres días sin ver, escuchar o tocar a Mikoto. Naruto comenzaba a entrañarla. No era amor, pero si la necesidad animal de satisfacción. Ella era una mujer con la que hasta los niños soñaban, y se había entregado con ardor una noche inolvidable para el joven Namikase. Tenía urgencia de volver a verla, de observarla sonreír, de sentirla satisfecha y feliz. Quería mucho hacerla feliz, le debía la vida. Nada menos que eso.

En pocas horas emprendió la marcha nuevamente. Había terminado con todos sus objetivos menos uno. En total, había acumulado casi 10 millones de Ryus de los pagos que los rebeldes habían recibido. Logística, espionaje e informes internos vinculados con la villa. Ya era jueves por la noche. Tenía que regresar a como diera lugar. Faltaba poco para la noche final del clan Uchiha. Naruto no podía dejar de estar presente.

Además, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de la seguridad de Konoha, Danzou había defendido de una manera extraordinaria al país. Era una lástima que su falta de escrúpulos y lealtad, le hicieran atentar además contra el Hokage y los civiles inocentes, por solo obtener un poco más de poder. Así que siguiendo la lógica inescrupulosa del líder Ne, había que eliminar todo elemento desestabilizante para la aldea de la hoja. Y Danzou Shimura, con sus ambiciones de destruir y suceder al Yondaime, era un elemento de peligro inminente.

Por lo tanto… debía ser exterminado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Afiló su katana con paciencia, con una piedra especial imbuida de chakra. Su traje ANBU estaba preparado también. Quedaba tan solo un día para la llegada del sábado. El ultimo día de su vida en Konoha. Durante años había entrenado y custodiado la paz. Había leído las arcaicas escrituras, herencia de los antiguos Shinobi que lo habían antecedido. Durante años, el precario equilibrio de ambiciones y poder que enredó a los Uchiha con la oficina del Hokage y a Danzou, se mantuvo estable. Pero la intervención indirecta de Naruto Namikase, había actuado como factor caótico en la ecuación. No debieron meterse con él, eso Itachi lo tenía más que claro.

Ahora Itachi Uchiha elegía ser traidor. Elegir perder su honor para mantener el equilibrio antes destrozado. En esta guerra interna que tenía como clímax una sangrienta revolución, alguien debía desaparecer. ¿Era beneficiosa la muerte de Yondaime? Para nada, porque era el hombre que generaba el respeto de los países extranjeros. ¿Podía la desaparición de Danzou detener el problema? Tampoco serviría. Primeramente no era alguien fácil de atacar y mucho menos enfrentarlo sabiendo lo que Itachi sabía sobre las habilidades ocultas del consejero.

La solución era acabar con los Uchiha. A los cuales podía tomar por sorpresa y así detener la guerra. Impedir la invasión de grupos rebeldes pagados por Fugaku, exterminar la rebeldía de un clan que había elegido separarse de la villa y traicionar los preceptos que llevaron a los fundadores a construir Konoha. La solución era acabar con Fugaku, y limpiar sus ambiciones. Itachi sin embargo, quería encontrar la forma de salvar del exterminio a su hermano.

Lo único que no podía darle a Konoha Itachi, lo último por entregarles además de su vida, era el sharingan. En esa parte no podría ayudar el hermano mayor. Esa era la razón de que negociara con Danzou salvar a Sasuke del exterminio general. El líder de Ne había aceptado, con la condición de que el mismo, entrenaría a Sasuke. Y por supuesto mantendría a raya los instintos asesinos de Naruto.

-Danzou-sama evitara que Naruto asesine a mi hermano, -pensaba Itachi- luego lo enviara a por mí. Mi muerte lo convertirá en héroe. Los Uchiha renacerán.

Era el plan que tenía, el precio que había elegido pagar por la paz. Naruto tal vez se sentiría vengado al asesinar parte del clan Uchiha en la noche precisa. Tal vez ya no fuera a por Sasuke, tal vez…volviera en parte a ser el hombre bueno que se perdió en el odio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿y bien? –Consultó Fugaku a Mikoto en cuanto quedaron solos en la oficina del hombre- hace una semana espero noticias de tu misión. ¿Acaso debo entender que renuncias?

-¿Por qué razón matar a un niño? –Interrogó la mujer- a un ninja fiel de esta aldea.

-las razones no importan, solo el pago.

-las razones me importan a mí –Añadió Mikoto- porque me pides que mate al hijo de mi única amiga. Una mujer que respeto y la única que me acogió en su casa cuando mi clan se sentía "humillado" por mí accionar. Si voy a formar parte del consejo Uchiha, será mejor que empieces desde ahora a justificar tus órdenes.

-Nadie, ni siquiera el consejo de los ancianos en este clan conoce la totalidad de nuestro plan. Pero te diré….-hizo una pequeña pausa- Naruto Namikase es peligroso para el futuro de nuestra familia. Y por eso tiene que ser eliminado.

-llevara tiempo…-señalo Mikoto neutral- usualmente cocino para él. No puedo matarlo de una vez, sino poco a poco.

-No seas sutil, -anunció aburrido Fugaku- antes del lunes por la madrugada, deberá estar muerto. No hay tiempo para comiditas con sorpresa. Usa tácticas de seducción, y acaba con el cuándo se duerma.

Mikoto asintió, aunque le producía un terrible asco. No porque su marido le pidiera acostarse con otro hombre, al fin y al cabo apelaba al arma más mortífera de las Kunoichi. Sino por la cobardía que mostraba al enfrentar a Naruto de esa forma. Pero analizando con más cuidado la situación, tal vez sin querer le había dado un dato interesante. "Antes del lunes" eso significaba que la muerte de Naruto no era un fin, sino un medio para algo más grande. Mikoto sabía que el Hokage no estaba en la villa. Lo sabía por Kushina con quien charlaba a diario y cenaban cuando los hombres no estaban. ¿Qué planeaba hacer Fugaku?

De la forma que fuera, Mikoto aceptó la misión. No sabía exactamente si cumpliría, no podía saberlo porque cuando estuvo con Naruto la última vez, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera instintiva. ¿Qué sucedería cuando se reencontraran? ¿Acaso el sexo desmedido y satisfactorio había sido una locura pasajera? Mikoto sabía que no fue forzada, sabía que provocó a ese joven al punto de lograr que la follara. Que lo hiciera de la forma que quisiera. Y él había tomado la responsabilidad de amarla con ternura. De hacerlo una experiencia exquisita. ¿Cómo podría matarlo luego de hacer el amor? ¿Realmente podría?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Regresó a la aldea en la madrugada del sábado…

Había recorrido muchos kilómetros en pocos días, y el tiempo era oro. Estaba cansado, golpeado y no había dormido casi nada. Durante tres días fue como un heraldo de la muerte por cada campamento y pueblo donde los enemigos de Konoha asentaron sus bases. Los Uchiha no lo sabían, pero aunque pudieran iniciar su revolución, ya no tendrían refuerzos.

Mikoto aun dormía plácidamente en su cuarto. Naruto dio uso a esa tranquilidad sin verla para bañarse, y quitarse la sangre seca y suciedad de su cuerpo. Se había preocupado por ella al comienzo, pero luego de usar el chakra para rastrearla, supo que aun descansaba en su habitación. Seguramente había quedado con Kushina hasta muy tarde y por ello le costaba despertar.

Naruto estaba bastante agotado. El baño, la limpieza y la tibieza de su propia cama lo invitaron a dejarse vencer. Durante las horas que precedieron a su llegada, Naruto había pensado una y otra vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En poco menos de 24 horas, saldría de su casa camuflado como Itachi, para degollar a todo civil perteneciente al clan Uchiha. Saldría a matar niños, ancianos, mujeres inocentes.

" _nunca olvides quien eres" escuchaba las palabras de Mikoto en el silencio de su alma._

" _-¿y si lo logras que va quedarte? –Consultó Jirayja en su recuerdo- la aldea que Sakura defendió al igual que tú, quedará en llamas. ¿Acaso no has pensado que hasta los padres de Sakura podrían sufrir por ello? ¿Realmente a ella le gustaría el tipo de sujeto en el que te has convertido?"_

Demasiado temprano, apenas las seis de la mañana. Salió del baño con solo una bata azul que Mikoto siempre dejaba a la mano para su uso. Estaba cansado y también la cabeza le estallaba de pensar. Había prometido, le había hecho una promesa a la memoria de Sakura-chan ¿Pero cuál era el costo? ¿Cuál era el límite? Sin casi darse cuenta, ingresó suavemente al cuarto de la mujer. La vio dormir de lado, cómoda, vulnerable.

Ella activaba algo que Naruto creía perdido. Ese instinto de proteger.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, no quería despertarla. Pero también tenía el deseo de tocarla. El tacto era delicioso. Acarició parte del largo y oscuro cabello, el cuerpo de esa mujer ocultaba un infierno. Naruto la podía recordar, como una guerrera, una amazona tomando el control del dormitorio. Esa mirada oscura, ese gesto salvaje de Mikoto. Era una mujer ocultaba una fantástica pasión.

-hummm….Naruto-kun…

La escucho gemir su nombre. ¡Su nombre! ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre ellos? Naruto se apartó acobardado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos luego de ser el causante del exterminio de su familia? No tenía derecho, no tenía ningún tipo de…

-¿Naruto? –Susurro abriendo sus ojos levemente la mujer- has vuelto.

-Acabo de llegar Mikoto-chan…-sonrió el apartándose un poco más- ya termine mi misión.

-Estas muy cansando….-apuntó ella sentándose mejor- ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-no gracias, estoy bien. –indicó el parándose definitivamente alejado- solo quería verte, ahora puedo dormir.

"solo quería verte" reflexiono Mikoto sonriéndole en silencio. Era un hombre tan dulce, sin dudas la chica que murió lo había amado mucho. Era imposible no quererlo cuando tenía esos gestos de sensibilidad. Y ella tenía que matarlo, era lo que su familia necesitaba. Era su misión.

No se vieron en todo el resto del día. Naruto durmió durante casi todo el tiempo y Mikoto preparó la noche comprando los ingredientes para platillos especiales. Luego de la cena, haría el intento de generar el clima necesario para volver a dormir con el joven. Sabía que Naruto no se negaría, y la fatiga de su misión auguraba un bajo rendimiento en su resistencia. En mitad de la noche, ella tendría su oportunidad.

Aunque en el silencio de su corazón, no sabía si realmente podría hacerlo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	6. CAPITULO 6 PI

Bueno amigos…..este es el capítulo final de la historia. Este episodio consta de dos partes. Así que antes que nada quiero seguir agradeciendo infinitamente la compañía y los comentarios que tan animadamente han seguido paso a paso el fic. Espero verlos en otros trabajos futuros que presentaré. Saludos.

 **CAPITULO FINAL, Parte I: HOJAS Y RAICES DE KONOHA**

Luego de releer la información unas 8 veces, Tsunade Senju definió confiar en ella. Había muchos informes antiguos. Reportes secretos del ANBU de Raíz, registros médicos, y una preocupante serie de eventos detallados con rigurosidad. Tsunade se había tomado prácticamente todo el viaje hacia la reunión con la aldea del sonido, tan solo para estar muy segura. Incluso le dio la misma información obtenida a su estudiante y amiga Shizune. Ambas concordaron que las posibilidades de que Danzou estuviera perpetrando una traición a gran escala, era peligrosamente alta.

Sabían que Jirayja reaccionaria mal con seguridad. Pero también suponían que si Danzou estaba aliado con Orochimaru como los pergaminos sugerían, el Yondaime estaría siendo conducido a una gran trampa. La pregunta que Tsunade se hacía sin embargo era esta: ¿Cómo pensaba Danzou acabar con Minato Namikase y dos Sannin al mismo tiempo? Jirayja podía parecer despreocupado y hasta pervertido. Pero no era alguien fácil de derrotar, más bien y en una zona de bosque, el Sannin de los sapos era alguien casi invencible. Incluso a ella misma, si bien sus principales especialidades eran en la medicina, no le faltaba una fuerza descomunal para sacar de combate a cualquier rival en un solo golpe. En cuanto al Hokage, era un Shinobi casi inmanejable. ¿Realmente intentarían atacarlo a él? Danzou no era tan estúpido, debía guardarse una jugada secreta.

-Tsunade….-le dijo Jirayja al notarla tan pensativa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar Jirayja….-susurró apenas la mujer.

-Huuuy…-sonrió el peliblanco- ¿Por qué no esperamos a estar más solitos y…?

-Idiota…-farfulló la rubia comenzando a cabrearse- estamos yendo a una maldita emboscada y tú con esas cosas pervertidas.

-La vida es mucho más que vivir amargándose Tsunade, -apunto él.

-Veremos cuanto te puedes entretener, cuando Minato y tú mismo echen una mirada a mis documentos.

Faltaban 50 kilómetros para la zona de reunión. En ese momento tuvieron que parar, y Tsunade compartió la información. Minato y Jirayja se encontraron con reportes de guerra antiguos. Robados de los archivos ANBU por Orochimaru, describían como eran asesinados sistemáticamente todos los ninjas que destacaban. Tsunade encontró en esos nombres a su novio Dan. Luego los datos sobre desvíos de fondos y demás trampas que Danzou había utilizado para financiar sus operaciones con la Raíz. Minato se sorprendió por la permisividad que el resto de los consejeros mostraban por estos manejos. Era como si las altas esferas quisieran destituirlo.

Pero Tsunade enseñó algún documento más. Los trazos de Orochimaru eran inconfundibles para la Kunoichi. Los datos de una operación incorporando sharingan y células del primer Hokage a un cuerpo. Buscando acceder al Izanagi, una habilidad extraordinaria de los Uchiha. Jirayja comenzó a recordar las conversaciones con su sensei el tercer Hokage. Hiruzen y Danzou habían luchado por el honor de convertirse en Hokage. Sarutobi fue el ganador, pero las heridas que sufrió Danzou, no fueron lo suficientemente terribles como para conservarse tan vendado o protegido.

-Hokage-sama….-interrumpió Danzou acercándose a la fogata donde el líder intercambiaba información con los Sannin- ¿acaso tiene información que deba saber sobre la reunión? Creo que como representante del consejo, debería estar enterado.

-Desde luego…-sonrió fríamente Minato y se puso de pie, lentamente se colocó su capa blanca – pero primero…creo que es la hora de ver….lo que guardas detrás de esas vendas en tu ojo. Y tú brazo oculto

-Además deberás explicar por qué financias a líderes extranjeros como Hanzo "la Salamandra"….-dijo Jirayja y en sus ojos había una agresividad muy extraña.

-También es bastante importante…-añadió Tsunade tronando sus puños con rudeza- que me expliques tu intervención sobre la muerte de ninjas de Konoha en el pasado. Sobre todo…la de Dan Kato.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El pasillo del hospital estaba muy tranquilo.

Cerca de la medianoche, cuando ya todos se habían cumplido con sus obligaciones diarias, el dueto de guardias pertenecientes al clan Uchiha custodiaba el turno nocturno en las puertas del cuarto de Sasuke. Los guardias no entendían la razón de estar obligados a custodiar al hijo de Fugaku. Sin embargo con el paso de los meses, rumores sobre una gran operación de la familia hacia a cada ninja perteneciente al clan, conservar un estado de alerta.

Un Shinobi apareció en el pasillo solitario, caminó lentamente y los guardias lo reconocieron al instante. El hijo mayor de Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha. Llegaba al lugar en la hora más extraña para visitar a su hermano. Su traje ANBU lo erigía como un hombre intimidante. Los hombres que guardaban la puerta tuvieron un escalofrió, la mirada de Itachi exigía siempre evitar enfrentarla. Ambos guardias tuvieron que desviar su atención. Ese descuido, ese instante de paralizante expectación, fue suficiente para que el ninjato de Itachi Uchiha hiciera su mortal danza de corte. Dos ataques precisos a cada guardia, muertes silenciosas y casi sin reacción.

Itachi no perdió tiempo, arrastró los cuerpos hasta un cuarto lateral, y cuando hubo cerrado el lugar en cuestión, se fue por el pasillo del hospital para continuar su camino. Tuvo la intención de ingresar a la habitación para ver por última vez a su hermano Sasuke. Pero pensó que tenía demasiado trabajo recorriendo los distintos puntos clave de la policía. El cuartel general, los pequeños depósitos de armas, todos los escondites donde ninjas Uchiha esperaban ordenes de despliegue. Había poco tiempo, y mucho trabajo. Solo esperaba que Naruto no iniciara su carnicería demasiado pronto. Los primeros movimientos debían ser sobre los Shinobi, para los civiles habría más tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La penumbra del cuarto apenas permitía ver, y Naruto había dormido casi todo el día. Aprovechar el tiempo era vital para poder recuperarse. Llegado muy de mañana, apenas comió algo y luego de un baño se fue a dormir.

Mikoto esperó y esperó…

Las horas pasaron y el nunca salió de su cuarto. Había escogido ese momento para finalizar la misión, pero no se atrevía a dar el último paso. ¿Qué sensaciones podían atraparle en cuanto ingresara furtivamente a la habitación del muchacho? Su misión, su deber como integrante de una familia ninja. Todo eso contra los instintos de mujer lujuriosa, la tranquilidad de sentirse protegida, las sonrisas de sincero afecto que Naruto le había proporcionado durante todo el tiempo.

Él había jurado protegerla cierta noche, y nada de lo que hizo después estuvo en contra de esa promesa. Naruto Namikase había sido un mejor hombre para Mikoto, de lo que nunca pudo ser su auténtico marido. Y aun así, caminaba subiendo las escaleras con un kunai en su mano derecha. No se había vestido más que con el kimono negro que usualmente portaba en la casa. Salvo por el detalle, que al salir del baño no se había preocupado por colocar prenda alguna por debajo de la visible. Estaba desnuda, por debajo del kimono no había ninguna defensa. Ni siquiera le importaba verse indecente, que los pezones se marcaran en la fina prenda.

Al entrar, pudo notar ropa tirada por aquí y allá. La cama individual de Naruto lo contenía recostado pesadamente. Boca arriba, tan solo vestido con un bóxer naranja. Ella giró el kunai ocultándolo de la vista con su mano y muñeca. Naruto aun dormía, pero el reflejo de ocultar la traición pudo más en la mente de la mujer. Se acercó lentamente, solo tenía que elevar su brazo derecho y enterrar el arma directo al corazón. No necesitaba ser rápida, tampoco demasiado fuerte. Era un solo golpe, y asegurar el ataque apoyando con una segunda puñalada.

Naruto movió la cabeza levemente, uso su mano derecha para rascarse la nariz, y sonrió…

Mikoto quedó paralizada. Parada junto a la cama no se podía mover. Encendió su sharingan, para evitar caer en el nerviosismo, tratando de concentrarse. Pero el joven Namikase no se había despertado, sus movimientos solo fueron un acto de reflejo. En su mente había una división, una parte de ella decía _"Hazlo, cumple tu misión, recupera tu vida"._ Pero la otra mitad de ella, esa parte femenina y delicada, entendía que nunca tendría una aventura tan atractiva y atrevida con un joven. Además, no podía solo decirse que la situación era sexo y nada más. No sabía que le ocurría con Naruto, pero desde que hizo el amor con él, ya no podía pensar en nada que fuera mejor.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Susurró sin darse cuenta Mikoto- somos de mundos diferentes.

Se sentó en la cama junto al joven tendido. Estiró suavemente la mano izquierda para acariciar el mechón dorado que ocultaba los parpados de Naruto. Segundos después, su mano fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta instalarse en el fornido pecho. Más abajo, la sutil caricia llegó a los abdominales, y ese joven no era un niño. No importaba que Mikoto se esforzara por verlo demasiado joven, Naruto Namikase ya era todo un hombre. Ella y su cuerpo tenían pruebas cabales de ese concepto.

-Así que…eres tú…-Mikoto escuchó la voz de Naruto aun sin que abriera los ojos- eres tu Mikoto-chan…

Ella ni siquiera se movió, las palabras de Naruto causaban latidos dementes en el corazón. Seguramente sus instintos de Kunoichi esperaban el mínimo movimiento del adversario para atacar. Pero la voz del muchacho no ameritaba agresión, era como estar hablando de otras personas.

-Lo siento…-dijo Mikoto con una voz sorprendentemente fría, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

-No lo sientas….-sonrió suavemente el abriendo apenas sus ojos- ya no hay más dolor….al lugar donde me enviaras.

-¿Y si no lo hiciera? –Consultó ella apretando el kunai en la mano que ocultaba por detrás- ¿Seguirías intentando vengarte? ¿Seguirás matando…?

-A muchos….-interrumpió Naruto- mataré a todos los que se me opongan. Es el camino que elegí, Así que has…lo que tengas que hacer.

Mikoto se puso de pie, lentamente. Y abriendo los muslos se montó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, a la altura de la cintura. Todo su movimiento se produjo en cámara lenta. Naruto no emitió ni un gesto, solo su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Mikoto, unos ojos azules penetrantes en los pechos marcados de la mujer, y una ojeada discreta al kunai que ella portaba en la mano. Habían tomado su posición expectante, solo tenía que descargar el golpe, no había defensa posible. Los brazos de Naruto estaban por sobre su cabeza, en forma pasiva.

-¿Y bien?...-consultó el rubio mirándola fijamente.

Ella no se movía, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía al deber. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero también suponía la infelicidad personal al alcance de una puñalada. De pronto, las interrogantes comenzaron a complicarse, en la parte baja de su trasero, el extraño calor proveniente de Naruto. Sus pechos comienzan a endurecer ante la provocativa mirada del joven. Los pezones le torturaban al presionar contra el kimono. Estaba desnuda, y ahora eso la hacía más vulnerable que nunca.

-Sino piensas actuar, -señaló el rubio seriamente- seré yo quien lo haga.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, los brazos de Naruto descendieron del espaldar de la cama. Luego las manos reptaron por su propio cuerpo hasta llegar al de Mikoto. Ambas manos, una tomando la cadera y la otra apropiándose completamente de un seno. Grandes y firmes eran, duros estaban los pezones a causa de la excitación. Lo siguiente dejó completamente derrotada a la mujer.

-te voy a matar….-gruñó Naruto sentándose en la cama e instalando su boca en el cuello de Mikoto- te voy a matar… de placer.

Comenzó a besarla, a tocarla y a tomarla con voracidad. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero firmes. No dudaba. Era como si no sintiera amenaza en el arma o la misión de la mujer. Ella al principio no correspondió. Su cuerpo solo podía captar y no reaccionar. Era como una muñeca en brazos del joven. La manipulaba, la excitaba, la controlaba con sus caricias. Ella no podía moverse, y la fuerza con que antes había apretado el kunai en su mano, perdió nitidez hasta que finalmente lo dejó caer a un costado de la cama.

Naruto desanudó el kimono de Mikoto, y abrió la prenda para tomar entre sus labios el trabajo de complacerla. Comenzó a lamer los pechos, a chuparlos con ansias salvajes. Mikoto no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir. Estaba muy avergonzada, muy excitada e indefensa. ¿Acaso iba a matarla después de follarla? ¿Realmente importaba lo que le hiciera? Justo en el momento que Naruto la tumbó sobre el colchón, ella pudo ver en los ojos del joven toda la concentración en lo que estaban por hacer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Itachi-sama….-gemía herido de muerte el Shinobi- ¿Por qué….?

El último de los ninja cayó luego de esas tristes palabras. El Magenkyo Sharingan era demasiado para ellos. La mayoría murieron sin siquiera defenderse. La sorpresa brutal se reflejaba en los cadáveres que adornaban el cuartel principal de la policía Uchiha. Durante escaso 30 minutos, Itachi Uchiha arrasó con casi 80 elementos de lo mejor del clan. Había acabado con 2 depósitos de armas anteriormente y también con los guardias del hospital general.

Solo dos horas para barrer con casi toda la resistencia. Aun así, la alarma general no había sido activada. Itachi supo cortar todo intento de comunicarse en los ataques entre puesto y puesto. Los muros norte y oeste no tenían integrantes del clan esa noche. Y en el muro este, es donde primero había iniciado su ofensiva el ahora renegado Itachi. Como saldría por el sur, quedaría para el final aquellos centinelas.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el cuartel general de la policía fue masacrado. Itachi encontró familiares con nivel para resistirle, pero el Magenkyo rápidamente trasformó algunos en una pila de llamas negras y otros en Shinobi inmóviles por acción de un horrible Genjutsu. Todo para ser rematados con el simple y sediento filo de su ninjato.

Se movió rápido luego de destrozar el cuartel, acabo con los 3 depósitos de armas restantes que servían de refugio al clan y luego encaminó sus pasos hacia el barrio. La mayoría de los civiles que le tocaba a Naruto asesinar, estaban en las afueras de la zona Uchiha. Otros como su novia, directamente habitaban más lejos. La razón por la cual no opuso resistencia a la intervención de Naruto en el plan, fue porque no sabía si se atrevería a matar a su novia Akimi. Sería mejor que Naruto lo hiciera, y así Itachi no tendría el dilema frente a sí mismo.

Si las cosas salían de acuerdo al plan, solo Sasuke sobreviviría.

Recuperado de las heridas, el joven Uchiha entrenaría bajo la tutela de Danzou y vengaría a su clan matando a Itachi. Eso lo haría un héroe, eso haría que toda la villa viera el honor de los Uchiha restaurado. Con ese pensamiento, Itachi ingresó a la zona del barrio familiar. 3 guardias le salieron al paso cuando vieron la sangre por todo el cuerpo del atacante. Itachi asesinó a dos de ellos mucho antes que notaran las verdaderas intenciones del hijo de Fugaku. El tercero quiso escapar usando un jutsu de reemplazo y así avisar a sus compañeros lo ocurrido. Pero los ojos de Itachi estaban en otro nivel. Un rápido lanzamiento de sus kunai, y la técnica que atacaba el punto ciego detrás de la casa donde el enemigo quiso resguardarse, para terminar con la última resistencia armada que encontraría. Asesinar a todos los Shinobi podría haber sido un problema, si hubieran estado prevenidos. Pero así, en la oscuridad de la noche y sin saber la mayoría sobre las intenciones genocidas de uno de los suyos, fue cosa de unas pocas horas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto estaba sentado, con Mikoto sobre su cuerpo cabalgándolo rítmicamente. Ella había desatado su instinto sexual y ya no había nada más que lo que sucedía en el cuarto. No había muerte, no había misiones o consecuencias. Afuera de esa cama no existía absolutamente nada. Las nalgas de la mujer producían un excitante golpeteo en los muslos del joven. Naruto la tenía aferrada con una mano de la larga cabellera azabache y con la otra de la media espalda para evitar que Mikoto apartara su cuerpo de la fricción.

-así….ah…ah….así… ¡Así Naruto!...-reclamaba la mujer con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello del joven.

Durante los primeros minutos el permitió que ella lo montara, pero ahora ambos comenzaban a perder ritmo y fue cuando Naruto decidió cambiar. La tomó de ambos hombros deteniendo su movimiento sube y baja, para tumbarla sobre la cama boca arriba. Enseguida cambiaron la postura y fue el joven a dominar la situación. Ella abrió bien las piernas, incitando el accionar. No tardó Naruto en penetrarla y comenzar a envestirla con fiereza.

-aaahh Naruto si….ahh aahh…

-Mikoto-chan!-gritó conteniendo la sensación como podía el muchacho.- Kami….huumm…

Ella estaba muy apretada, su grado de humedad y excitación eran fantásticos. Ambos eran salvajes cuando se encendían. Mikoto hacía tiempo que superaba la etapa de la suavidad y dulzura. Y eran más frecuentes sus momentos de "hembra en celo". El rubio Namikase siguió tomándola con rudeza, y tiempo después elevó ambas piernas de la morocha colgándolas sobre un hombro.

Durante horas se presionaban uno con la otra. No parecían debilitarse sino que aumentaban la pasión con el sudor de la pareja. En un mal movimiento ambos fueron a caer contra el suelo. Naruto comenzó a reír pese al golpe pero Mikoto no estaba para ninguna broma. Así que rápidamente se lanzó sobre el para continuar saciando su apetito. No cabían dudas que guardaba muchos deseos reprimidos por largo tiempo. Naruto debía encargarse de satisfacerlos por el bien de su salud. Y sin saberlo, las razones individuales de Mikoto salvarían muchas vidas. Así como la suya propia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ingresó en la mansión principal de los Uchiha a paso seguro. No importando la absoluta oscuridad, había vivido demasiado tiempo en esa casa y la conocía con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que tendría alguna resistencia en el interior. Pero los 7 individuos que se le cruzaron, tratando de bloquear la llegada de Itachi a los ancianos líderes, fueron asesinados rápida y brutalmente.

Recorrió cada sala hasta que por fin dio con el consejo de ancianos. El miedo no les permitió reaccionar más que para ver morir a sus pares en manos de un joven Uchiha aparentemente enloquecido. Cuando Itachi acabó con todos los ancianos, se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre. Era el último ninja en el complejo que le faltaba eliminar. Las mujeres civiles y los sirvientes habían sido ignorados por el moreno.

Fugaku no estaba en su oficina, ni tampoco en la habitación privada. Itachi verificó un par de lugares más, antes de suponer donde encontraría a su padre. Fue discretamente hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Allí estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, ataviado con una yukata de combate y sobre el suelo frente a él, una katana filosa.

-De todos los que podían traicionarme…-apuntó Fugaku mirándolo seriamente- tenías que ser tu Itachi.

-tú lo iniciaste todo Oto-sama…-anunció el joven entrando al lugar lentamente y colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura- Tu ambición te ha cegado.

-yo siempre he velado por los Uchiha, -aclaro el líder- ¿tú por quien crees que cometes esta traición?

Itachi no respondió, ambos sabían porque lo estaba haciendo. Jamás el joven había sectorizado a su clan por sobre la aldea completa. Durante años y gracias a su sharingan, pudo leer la historia de sangre y muerte que los Uchiha con los Senju terminaron, al fundar Konoha. Tal vez el sistema no fuese perfecto, pero antes de volver a los caóticos años que antecedieron a la creación de aldeas ninja, se tenía que poder hacer cualquier otra cosa. Todo sacrificio era potable.

-solo tengo una pregunta para ti….-añadió Fugaku cerrando los ojos en cuanto Itachi se puso a metros de atacarlo- ¿estas realmente convencido de lo harás esta noche?

-aunque me convierta en el demonio para esta aldea, -anunció el joven inclinando su cuerpo y listo para desenvainar- la protegeré de todo mal.

-que fantástico Hokage hubieses sido hijo….-sonrió Fugaku abriendo sus ojos con el sharingan activado- pero otro deberá ser la hoja, mientras tú escogiste ser raíz.

Fugaku se puso de pie y dos movimientos que parecieron solo uno, tomó su katana y dio un giro atacando por el lateral a Itachi. El joven retrocedió un paso y lanzó una estocada que fue eludida por poco. Ambos Shinobi se trabaron en furioso combate de espadas, los filos chocaban destilando chispas fulgurantes por las penumbras del lugar. La pelea fue intensa pero duró muy poco, Fugaku no era rival para un joven y brillantemente entrenado Itachi. Su katana podía igualar la destreza del joven, pero todo el poder de anticipación de su Doujutsu, era eclipsado por el Magenkyo Sharingan de ninja perteneciente a la raíz. Finalmente, una combinación de Genjutsu y cortes de ninjato, hicieron que Fugaku cayera al suelo desarmado y herido de muerte. Que de costado en el suelo y sabiendo su final cercano, se permitió preguntar:

-¿has acabado con todos? –Itachi asintió levemente pateando la katana de su padre lejos- ¿también a tu hermano y a tu madre?

-No….-dijo lacónicamente el joven- Sasuke será el último Uchiha de esta aldea, el reiniciara el clan desde cero. Sin ambiciones, sin divisiones. Madre en cambio….debe morir.

-¿iras a por ella en la casa de Namikase? –balbuceó pacíficamente Fugaku y se extinga desangrándose.

-Naruto tiene una misión y cuando la cumpla, dejara sola a mi madre. –Añadió Itachi- ella tiene que morir, todos los Shinobi de la familia deben morir.

-¿encubrirás nuestro plan de tomar la aldea? –señaló con astucia el padre desde el suelo.

-haré el papel de Shinobi ávido de poder que se convierte en genocida de un clan leal a Konoha. Los civiles también deben morir, nadie debe poder darle a Konoha el sharingan. Salvo Sasuke.

-Entonces….-sonrió con los dientes sangrientos Fugaku- Naruto Namikase también debe morir. Je je je…

Esa risa no gustó a Itachi, tal parecía que "la solución" del padre ya se había aplicado o estaba a punto de aplicarse. La muerte de Naruto no era conveniente en tanto no cumpliera la misión de exterminar a los aldeanos. Si los civiles no morían, el valor de Sasuke bajaba y Danzou podía acabarlo. Eso no estaba en planes de Itachi.

-¿Cuándo y cómo intentaran matarlo? –Preguntó con voz firme, pero Fugaku había cerrado los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa- ¡responde!

Pero no hubo más palabras. Fugaku Uchiha, el líder en funciones del clan Uchiha, había dejado de existir. Itachi tenía poco tiempo y era consiente. Si Naruto actualmente estaba muerto o no, tenía poca importancia. Ya no podían cambiarse las cosas. Tenía que ir a la casa de Naruto para cumplir su misión. Mikoto Uchiha también debía morir. Salvo por Sasuke, ella era la única de profesión ninja que aun conservaba la vida en la familia. Y para peor, era mujer. Ni siquiera Itachi quería pensar en los planes que Danzou tendría para la fémina si se quedara sola.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La ubicó en forma de perro, ambos jadeaban como bestias y Naruto se arrodilló por detrás de la mujer para continuar tomándola. Ella afirmó ambas manos sobre la cama y de rodillas en el suelo le permitió al joven tener el control. Los gritos y la pasión no se habían extinguido a pesar de las horas trascurridas. Ambos se hacían más lentos, a causa del cansancio, pero parecían dispuestos a no renunciar a las caricias del otro.

-¿aún quieres más? –gruñó Naruto al momento de penetrarla.

-todo lo que tengas… -desafío ella completamente entregada.

Durante más de 4 horas estuvieron follando, fue tan intenso como deseado. Al finalizar la energía, cuando ambos se desplomaron exhaustos, Mikoto quedó sobre el pecho de Naruto. Ambos estaban en el suelo. La mujer lo miró profundamente a los ojos, estiró su brazo derecho que le temblaba cual flan, y tomando el kunai que yacía en otra zona del suelo, lo apartó de ellos lanzándolo lejos. Naruto no le dijo nada, ella había tomado una decisión y el también debería tomarla. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y si salía de su casa en esos momentos, tal vez aun haría a tiempo de finalizarla.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, Mikoto se había quedado dormida con él. La cargó entre sus brazos recostándola sobre la cama. La cubrió con una sábana y hasta tomó el tiempo de acariciar los negros cabellos que se espolvoreaban por todo el lugar. Mikoto le había vuelto a salvar, esta vez no evito que se quitara la vida, esta vez solo evito que cometiera una locura. Una con la cual Naruto ya no podría vivir en un futuro.

Rato después y habiendo salido de la ducha, se preparó para lo que pudiera acontecer. Su traje ANBU, sus armas sobre la mesa del comedor. La oscuridad de su casa era como la incertidumbre de la aldea. Afuera, Itachi había masacrado a la mitad Shinobi del clan Uchiha. Y exceptuando a Sasuke, solo quedaba una persona con las características que el hijo mayor de Fugaku buscaría eliminar. Solo Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer a la que Naruto hizo el amor durante horas, la mujer que escogió no asesinarlo, la mujer que era luz entre sombras de su corazón.

Naruto sentado a un lado de la mesa, concentró su chakra para entrar al modo Sennin. Tenía la misión de captar el entorno para vislumbrar el grado de daño que Itachi había causado. Luego de algunos minutos, pudo notar que el maldito de Itachi no había alertado a las fuerzas principales de la aldea. Sin dudas Itachi era talento en estado puro, pero tenía una debilidad como ninja y Naruto la conocía bien. Confiaba demasiado en su capacidad de planear todo a la perfección. Las variables sueltas no podía captarlas, las improvisaciones no podía anticiparlas. Todo lo que no estuviera atado a una lógica, Itachi Uchiha no podía verlo. Ni siquiera con sus ojos.

De pronto, lo sintió acercarse. Venía a por Mikoto seguramente. O tal vez venia averiguar por qué Naruto no había salido a matar civiles como se suponía hubiera hecho. Como fuese la situación, Itachi encontraría un par de desagradables sorpresas por venir. Naruto se armó a conciencia, la chaqueta ANBU, los kunai y shuriken. El ninjato, una buena provisión de sellos explosivos y sobre todo….el modo ermitaño. Cuando Itachi estuvo a pocos metros de la casa, Naruto no espero más tiempo. Salió por la puerta principal, cerro tras sí mismo y aseguró el lugar activando uno de los tantos sellos de protección Uzumaki que Kushina había instalado tanto en su casa, como en la de Naruto.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, el Shinobi renegado se presentó frente a la casa en cuestión de un minuto. Los ojos de intimidante poder de Itachi, encontraban su reflejo en la tonalidad amarilla y la forma característica de los Anfibios en Naruto. Se miraron de manera terrible, ambos sabían que el otro no tenía intenciones amables.

-aun no has cumplido con tu parte de la misión….-señaló Itachi- yo casi he terminado.

-He decidido que no asesinaré a los civiles inocentes…-sonrió fríamente Naruto- Mikoto-chan me ha convencido que a pesar de las ordenes, siempre debemos hacer lo que luego nos permite vivir con ello.

Itachi estaba contrariado, sin la población Uchiha exterminada, Sasuke no sería el único que podía otorgar su Doujutsu a Konoha.

-las ordenes de Danzou-sama son definitivas. –Apuntó el moreno- serás ejecutado por fallar.

-el tuerto no podría tenerme menos preocupado, -dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista de su interlocutor- por la información que le hice llegar a ero-Sennin y Tsunade. Danzou está más muerto que tu clan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En algún lugar de los bosque en la frontera. Una batalla general había terminado hacia 1 hora. Los guardias de Danzou opusieron bastante resistencia considerando que sus enemigos fueron dos Sannin y el Yondaime. El líder de Ne, pudo quitarse los tornos de su brazo armado y liberar todo el poder de los Sharingan que acumulaba en secreto. Uso a sus guardias como distracción, y se dispuso a luchar contra tres de los más poderosos Shinobi de Konoha.

Creía poder derrotarlos porque los conocía, y también conocía sus técnicas. También estaba soberanamente furioso por haber sido descubierto. ¿Quién pudo denunciarlo? ¿De dónde sacaron las pruebas? Naruto no tenía acceso a los archivos ANBU, así que no pudo saber sobre su plan para asesinar a ninjas influyentes como lo era el novio de Tsunade hace años. Itachi tenía a mano los archivos, pero ninguna razón para traicionarlo ya que al irse luego de la matanza, el líder de raíz debería entrenar a Sasuke. La otra persona que conocía los sucios secretos de Danzou, era Orochimaru. Este si tenía razones para traicionarlo, tenía razones para desvelar lo que las operaciones secretas en el exterior habían hecho. Pero seguía siendo un misterio como llegó esta información completa a manos de Minato. Y Danzou ahora tenía que luchar por su supervivencia.

Ya no había más momentos de tranquilidad para preguntarse a conciencia.

Durante las horas de combate, Danzou comprobó cuan equivocado estaba en pensar el combate con mirada optimista. Minato era formidable, tanto que acabo con Danzou todas las veces que fuese necesario para consumir todos los Izanagi. Tsunade y Jirayja apoyaron de manera astuta, parecían conocer todos los límites de sus técnicas. No les sorprendió el sharingan de Uchiha Shisui, ni tampoco los manejos del Mokuton. Poco a poco Minato tomó ventaja y su juventud terminó por inclinar la balanza.

Finalmente, cuando el alba comenzaba a clarear. En una zona de árboles quemados y destrucción total. Danzou cayó al suelo derrotado, y Minato clavó dos de sus kunai en las manos del anciano. Jirayja apareció detrás del caído, y colocando un sello sobre el ojo del sharingan terminó por cortar la última arma del consejero.

La batalla había terminado, ahora llegaba el momento del interrogatorio. Minato no podía entender como toda esa red de espionaje envenenaba su aldea. Jirayja tenía cuentas pendientes con Danzou, pero no más que Tsunade, que por los documentos comprobaba la muerte de su novio Dan, como un plan del consejero.

-je je je….-escupió sangre Danzou derrotado- Minato…. ¿qué se siente asesinar a tu propio hijo?

-está delirando…-anunció Jirayja serio- creo que a su dieta…le falta un poco de hierro….-indicó mordazmente, preparando un kunai para atravesarle el pecho al caído.

-no sensei….déjelo hablar…-apuntó Minato- ¿unas últimas palabras traidor?

Danzou cerró su ojo visible, el sharingan ya no funcionaba por efecto del sello. Parecía estar juntando todas sus reservas de oxígeno, era como si viniera su última voluntad.

-Hace meses, cuando la estúpida novia de tu heredero murió… –Dijo el viejo con acidez- utilicé el sharingan que era de Uchiha Shisui.

-¿Para qué? –apuntó Tsunade.

-Para darle una orden, -anunció Danzou. – aprovechar su debilidad, y evitar que Yondaime lograra la paz con los Uchiha.

-¿tú lo pusiste bajo Genjutsu para que hiciera todo lo que hizo?

-je je je…claro que no ¡cof cof! –Tosía sangre el consejero- yo le ordene….que…se suicidará. Implanté en su mente la idea de su novia muerte llamándolo desde el mas allá. Pero todo esto no hubiese sido posible, si el niño hubiera tenido tu apoyo para comprometerse con su novia. Así que felicidades….has matado a tu hijo Minato.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Danzou puso un Genjutsu en mí, -dijo Naruto mientras Itachi no dejaba de estudiar sus palabras- para que me suicidara. Me torturaron con la imagen de Sakura-chan, escuchaba su voz, olía su perfume. Durante semanas me hizo creer que era real. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía tocarla.

-Si eso fuese verdad, -apuntó Itachi- deberías estar muerto. Nadie puede resistir el control de esa técnica. El dueño de ese ojo, era mi mejor amigo.

-Debería estar muerto si….pero Mikoto-chan intervino y quedé en deuda con ella.

-¿y qué fue lo que hizo?

-lo que tenía que hacer, -determinó el rubio Namikase- Le ofreció un cuerpo a la ilusión. La hizo material para mí, y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarme. Así como yo lo hago ahora por bien de ella.

-Entonces, solo queda pelear. Si tu ganas, mi cruzada como renegado llegará a su fin. Y serás un héroe. Y si yo gano….me encargare del trabajo que no has realizado. Porque ni el Hokage, ni los Sannin están aquí para detenerme.

-sería una batalla larga Itachi-Nii, -apuntó Naruto sonriendo divertido- y no tienes tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso olvidaste mis palabras? Te dije que tenías que pasar más tiempo con Sasuke, puede que ahora lo tengas que extrañar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ella espero con paciencia a que el momento aconteciera. Con la calma que nunca había tenido en su joven vida. Con esa paciencia que la situación ameritaba tener. Durante varios días, Ino Yamanaka había escondido todos los sentimientos que la desbordaban. Recordaba esa tarde, con lujo de detalle. Cuando Naruto apareció en la florería y le dijo al oído con todo el rencor del alma, que una noche en cierto momento, ambos podrían vengar a Sakura.

-Yo no puedo estar ahí Ino-chan…-susurró el joven Namikase- pero tú eres médico.

Ino esperó, aun sin saber si sería capaz de hacer lo necesario. Los días pasaron, y llego el sábado en la noche. A ella le tocaba el día anterior su turno, pero lo cambio con el medico en cuestión. Llevo los elementos necesarios para actuar al trabajo. Guardó en su casillero todo, y se dedicó a sus funciones con normalidad. Pasada la medianoche, sucedió lo que Naruto le había anticipado.

Los guardias en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha desaparecieron. En la ronda anterior de hacia una hora, habían cambiado de turno y también Ino había pasado por el lugar. Ahora, siendo las 2 de la madrugada, ya no estaban. Ino supo que su ventana de oportunidad estaba abierta. Así que fue a la sala de enfermería, se cambió de ropa y abandonó su chaqueta regular de trabajo. Se puso su chaleco Jounnin, y anudó con firmeza el cabello dorado formando un rodete. Se colocó guantes negros, y un par de botas de diferente talle al suyo.

El hospital estaba desierto, en los pisos superiores solo Ino caminaba por el lugar.

Ingresó a la habitación de Sasuke, en la penumbra del lugar lo vio dormir. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los asesinatos de Itachi en el pasillo. Estaba confiado, dormido y a disposición. Ino recordó que lo había amado de niña. Que con Sakura se pelearon duramente por ganar su cariño. Tenía una belleza casi angelical, y la frialdad que hacia enloquecer a las mujeres. Pero era un maldito traidor. Un desgraciado que permitió la tortura, violación y mutilación de Sakura. La mejor amiga de Ino, casi su hermana.

La muchacha Yamanaka apretó los dientes con rabia. Ya había llorado porque el destino la obligaba a congelar su corazón. Ahora mismo, parada en la penumbra junto a la cama de Sasuke Uchiha, se dejó embargar por la otra sensación que la había recorrido desde que Naruto le indicó lo que pasaría esa noche. Sed de revancha.

Rápida y mortal…

Asentó una puñalada en el hombro de Sasuke con la izquierda, mientras su mano derecha adhería un sello en la frente del sorprendido Shinobi despertando, con el objetivo de anularle el sharingan. El moreno apenas reaccionaba al dolor, Ino se había encargado de agregar somnífero a la cena de esa noche. Sasuke estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder al ataque. El kunai que se clavó en su hombro derecho lo despertó, el sello su frente fue como una bomba que estallaba en su cabeza. Y cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar en la agresora, simplemente no dio crédito a lo que veía.

-Esa fue por mi….por los meses que llevo llorando a mi hermana. –Aclaró la rubia con un gesto brutal- esta es por Naruto Namikase…..-dijo sacando un segundo kunai y clavándoselo en el otro hombro haciendo pegar un gruñido- porque destruiste su felicidad. Y…..este último…..-sacó un kodachi de su espalda, una pequeña espada de las que usaban reglamentariamente los ANBU.- es por Sakura Haruno…..a la que nunca debiste abandonar….vete al infierno Uchiha.

-Nooo…..-gimió Sasuke sin fuerzas, y el filo le atravesó el corazón de un solo golpe.

Ino enterró el arma hasta la empuñadura. Su pulso no le traicionó como hubo temido. Fue rápida, y expeditiva. Tal vez para evitar arrepentirse, tal vez por la preocupación de ser atrapada. Pero en las botas hallarían huellas no coincidentes, en la ropa el aroma de un hombre cualquiera. Las armas pertenecían a los ANBU de raíz, Naruto se las había dejado disponibles en un sello de contención. Ino entregó los informes de Naruto a Tsunade Senju por pedido del joven Namikase, y se quedó con la única oportunidad en mucho tiempo de matar al asesino de Sakura.

Y cumplió, aunque parte de ella muriese también…

Ino salió del cuarto dejando todo como estaba. Caminó al final del pasillo y abrió la ventaba lateral para deslizarse hacia el piso inferior usando chakra. Allí ingresó a las duchas, donde se quitó hasta la última prenda que había usado para la misión de asesinato. Lo introdujo todo en una bolsa, se cambió luego de una ducha fresca, y nuevamente a su atuendo de ninja médico. Acabó guardando todo en su casillero se dispuso a continuar su ronda de trabajo. Pasarían muchas horas antes que alguien comenzara a investigar el reguero de cadáveres. Pasarían muchas horas antes que la investigación en el cuarto de Sasuke iniciara. Para entonces, Ino Yamanaka ya se habría desecho de toda evidencia material.

Ahora podía dormir en paz. Ahora podría visitar el cementerio y no sentirse impotente. Le llevaría las más hermosas flores a su mejor amiga. Compraría una ofrenda de incienso, y podría contarle cuanto la extrañaba. Podía al fin decirle cuanto la quería en realidad, y cuanto la había amado Naruto. Ino solo deseaba una cosa más, que lo que tuvo que hacer esa noche como herramienta de la revancha, fuera suficiente para ayudar a Naruto a cerrar un capitulo. Y que así continuara con su vida de una vez por todas.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	7. CAPITULO 6 PII

**Bueno amigos…este es el episodio final del fic. Muchas gracias por acompañar la historia y los invito cordialmente a revisar mi galería. Y para los que ya vienen siguiendo mis trabajos, a esperar nuevas publicaciones con parejas extrañas y otras historias. Saludos y muchas gracias por cada comentario. Siempre sigo con interés cada palabra que me envían.**

 **CAPITULO FINAL, Parte II: HOJAS Y RAICES DE KONOHA**

Ambos Shinobi estaban preparados para luchar, pero la confusión de Itachi que se veía engañado como nunca antes, le hacía dudar sobre el siguiente pasó a seguir.

-Hiciste una promesa….-dijo Itachi furioso- si te daba los informes antiguos de la Raíz, no matarías a mi hermano.

-Y cumplí….-añadió Naruto usando su jutsu para aumentar su poderío físico- pero como tu planeaste a la perfección para Sasuke…. Yo tenía que lograr que Mikoto-chan fuera la única que pueda darle el Sharingan a Konoha. Oferta y demanda….-sonrió sádico- no mataré personalmente a tu hermanito, pero eso no significa que sobrevivirá a esta noche.

-Destruiste a todos…..-dijo el moreno sacando su katana listo para atacar por la rabia- ¿y que seguirá? ¿También mataras al consejo? ¿También asesinaras a tu padre?

-No me compares con los Uchiha…-señaló el rubio sacando su ninjato con igual enfado- solo hice, lo que debía hacer para limpiar esta villa de traidores. Danzou-sensei me ha enseñado muy bien. Tan genial lo hizo, que también lo considero una amenaza para la villa.

-¿Significa que…?

-Que mi padre y los Sannin se lo van a cargar, si es que ya no lo han hecho. Y con tu abandono de la villa, me convierte en el más poderoso ninja de la división Raíz –Ambos caminaban en círculo estudiándose- ¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en convertirme en el líder?

Itachi avanzó a toda marcha y ambos chocaron con violencia sus filos. Girando sobre su eje lanzaron estocadas y todo tipo de ataques en busca de cortar al rival. Itachi tenía el sharingan para anticipar, pero Naruto era más rápido y fuerte cada vez. Sus reflejos eran inhumanos, podía reestructurar su defensa varias veces antes que Itachi siquiera intentara golpear un sector. Quemaba una energía extraordinaria y para peor. Estaba causando tal alboroto que toda la villa se enteraría de lo que ocurría.

Se separaron por la energía que se generó al chocar sus filos con chakra en ellos. Ambos arrastraron los pies generando dos surcos al retroceder. Itachi veía la energía de Naruto aumentar, fue como si toda la masa muscular del rubio crepitara. Su fuerza comenzaba a aumentar, también su tamaño y la velocidad. Cada segundo que pasaba no solo perdía terreno en el combate, podía ser descubierto por los ANBU del Hokage que seguramente estarían rastreándolo.

Segundos después, casi como invocados por el pensamiento funesto de Itachi, un equipo de Jounnin apareció por una calle lateral. Kakashi Hatake y Maito Gai iban al frente. Seguramente habían encontrado los cadáveres en todo el barrio Uchiha. O en algún cuartel de por ahí.

-¡Este es el asesino del clan Uchiha! –gritó Naruto haciendo escandalo pero sin perder su guardia- ¡Vino a mi casa para matar a su madre, y para probar sus habilidades en mí!

Kakashi y Gai se acercaron rápidos aun sin saber quién era el enemigo, su intención era interponerse y detener la pelea. Querían averiguar mejor el asunto y salir de dudas. Nadie creía que Itachi pudiese haber causado tal desastre en su barrio. Pero al llegar, fue cuando Itachi dio un salto sobre los techos para huir a toda prisa, ya no hubo dudas de quien era el culpable de la masacre. Itachi Uchiha, sediento de poder había masacrado a su familia. Naruto Namikase lo enfrentó con valor, solo por eso habían salvado la vida los civiles del clan, y a la esposa del difunto líder. La versión ya estaba en marcha, todos lo iban a saber y mientras Itachi huía lejos de la aldea, Naruto Namikase se hacía amo y señor de Konoha.

No podía haber salido más perfecto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto regresó a su casa cerca del alba. Con los escuadrones alertados y todo el plantel ninja consternado por la muerte del clan Uchiha. La mayoría de ellos se abocaron a capturar vivo o muerto de Itachi Uchiha, renegado clase S. el consejo reaccionó con lentitud, parecían medidas prudentes las de no enviar equipos que no contaran con los mejores Jounnin. Pero en realidad, le daban tiempo al moreno para poner distancia con sus perseguidores. Después de todo, las órdenes de Danzou habían sido votadas por los ancianos consejeros y aprobadas en mayoría. Por la paz de la aldea, el secreto debía conservarse a como diera lugar.

Al recibir las ordenes, Naruto se sintió tranquilo. No tenía ningún tipo de motivación por salir de Konoha cuando Mikoto estaba sola y vulnerable en su casa. En estos momentos, era para estar con ella y cuidarla. Había dado pasos importantes al sacar de la jugada a la mayoría de los Uchiha. Pero esa misma madrugada, cuando Mikoto le entregó su cuerpo, Naruto también decidió no asesinar a los civiles del clan. La mujer no era la única que podía otorgar el sharingan, pero si era la única ninja de profesión entre los familiares vivos. Eso era una ventaja, eso le daba una buena idea de que hacer a futuro.

Naruto se sentó en su cama, al costado de la mujer dormida. Había pasado por el baño para ducharse y quitarse las prendas que utilizó hace horas. Ahora solo tenía una toalla en su cintura, y la miraba dormir pacífica. El joven Namikase aún no entendía que lo había motivado a hacer todo. Era cierto que le debía la vida, pero había hecho mucho más que protegerla del exterminio.

Tal vez, era su naturaleza. El poder de Naruto aumentaba cuando se sentía obligado a proteger. Recordaba con claridad la fatal noche donde su padre lo visitó hace meses. Cuando Mikoto pasó por el lugar y se quedó junto a él. Esa noche, luego de no haber dormido por mucho tiempo, Naruto había caído casi completamente bajo el Genjutsu que le habían aplicado. Quien lo hizo, le implantó la imagen de Sakura, lo enloqueció hasta hacerle creer que su novia muerta le rogaba que fuera con ella. Intentaron obligarlo a suicidarse. Naruto recordaba su debilidad, su estado de vejamen que no permitía ni pensar. Quería morir con todas sus fuerzas. Quería estar con Sakura-chan, a como diera lugar.

 _-"no puedo dejar de verla….-le había gritado a su padre, que nunca se dio por enterado- no puedo dejar de recordarla Oto-san"_

Iba a morir, y cuando el Hokage se fue del lugar convencido que todo era una simple crisis nerviosa, Naruto vio cómo su amada le entregaba un kunai para que lo clavara en el centro de su corazón. La pelirosa era una ilusión, pero el arma era real. Naruto iba a morir, por la mano de quien lo puso bajo esa horrible pesadilla. Aquel que jugó con sus sentimientos para sacarlo del camino. Aquel que Naruto sabia ahora, era Danzou Shimura.

-huuummm….-se empezó a mover Mikoto- ¿Naruto….donde?

-estoy aquí….-respondió el rubio apenas- despierta Mikoto-chan….tenemos que hablar.

Ella intentó con fuerzas desperezarse, a lo primero que apeló fue a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana. A sentarse elegante y recta, como era su costumbre. Aunque el cabello revuelto, la hiciera desordenada, sexi e informal. Aun así, el deseo por su cuerpo estaba saciado. Al menos por el momento.

-¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace meses? –Consultó el rubio- ¿cuándo entraste a mi departamento para consolarme?

-Usé mi sharingan, para hacerte creer que era ella….-indicó la mujer bajando la vista con pena- era la única forma de…

-Lo sé…-le interrumpió el muchacho colocando dos dedos en los labios de la mujer para callarla- salvaste mi vida. Y me prometí, hacer lo mismo por ti algún día.

Naruto guardó silencio, era muy difícil decir lo siguiente. Necesitaba ver en los ojos de ella, para asegurarse de encontrar la fuerza necesaria. Para confesarle todo.

-anoche….intentaste matarme ¿Por qué? –consultó el joven para sacar su última duda.

-No puedo decirte….-respondió la fémina.

-Ya no hay nada que temer, -le aseguró el Namikase- has tomado una decisión, y yo también.

-¿Qué decisión?

-Protegerte, a ti….y a lo que queda de tu familia.

-¿Lo que….queda?

-Anoche….-intentó explicarlo suavemente Naruto- tu hijo Itachi vino a matarte.

El cuerpo de Mikoto ganó en tensión, Naruto apartó las manos de ella, tratando de darle espacio. No era fácil para una madre, saber que su hijo atentaba contra ella. Tampoco lo que aún no le había dicho.

-Luché con él, brevemente. Llegaron guardias por todos lados. Itachi ha asesinado a muchos, a casi todos los Uchiha.

-No puede ser, no Itachi….

-Me dijo….-continuó Naruto viéndola consternada- que quería probar el poder de sus ojos nuevos. Y que los Uchiha ya no eran el clan poderoso de otros tiempos. Por su arrogancia fueron eliminados….eso fue lo que dijo.

Mikoto usó su mano derecha para cubrir su rostro. No lo entendía, no podía concebir que su propio hijo hubiese hecho la masacre que Naruto decía. Pero tampoco era probable que el rubio le mintiera. Muchos muertos, todos muertos. No era algo que se pudiera esconder bajo una alfombra.

-¿Los niños? –consultó la mujer angustiada.

-Ha matado a cada Shinobi del clan, incluyendo a los Gennin –Apuntó Naruto- Pero los civiles, parecen estar a salvo.

-Por Kami….-gimió Mikoto confundida- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a continuar?

-Necesitaran un líder, -anunció él seriamente- y la única que ha sobrevivido a esta matanza….eres tú.

-Pero….yo no, yo nunca…. ¿y Sasuke?

-El primer lugar del ataque según me dijeron los ANBU, -dijo Naruto neutral- fue el hospital. Como antes dije, eres la única que ha quedado con vida de entre los Shinobi Uchiha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

4 días después, cuando los funerales por el clan Uchiha aún no habían terminado su esplendor. El Hokage Minato Namikase conjuntamente con los Sannin, se dispusieron a poner en orden la situación general. La matanza de los Uchiha no les había tomado por sorpresa, ya que Danzou en sus últimas horas de vida había confesado el plan. Lo que les sorprendía era que la rama civil estaba completamente sin daño.

Se suponía por las últimas palabras del consejero, que absolutamente todos los Uchiha estarían muertos. A excepción de Sasuke Uchiha. Este último quedaba al margen del plan, ya que debía perpetuar el Doujutsu en Konoha.

Danzou también había confesado la participación de Naruto en la operación de exterminio. Por lo tanto Minato, se vio obligado a llamar a su hijo para una reunión privada. La aldea era un escándalo, los consejeros ancianos se escondían del Hokage y los Sannin. Tsunade y Jirayja entraron a los cuarteles de Raíz y dieron vuelta todo hasta encontrar los archivos. Todos los ninjas de esa división fueron suspendidos de sus funciones e investigados bajo sospecha de traición. Tal parecía que las muertes en el clan Uchiha solo eran el comienzo. Nadie sabía en dónde podía terminar la situación iniciada.

Naruto sin embargo, se acomodó en el sillón frente a su padre y los líderes de clanes para contar con pelos y señales todo lo acontecido tiempo atrás. Algo los tenía muy impresionados, la frialdad, la exactitud, la virulencia de sus palabras. Naruto Uzumaki (así mismo se hizo llamar) había manipulado los planes de Danzou, Fugaku e Itachi con la misma soltura que ahora contaba la anécdota. Era un relato fresco, con detalles al por mayor sobre su viaje por los campamentos rebeldes para ajusticiar a los aliados de Fugaku. En muchas ocasiones Minato quiso detener el relato de su hijo, pero Naruto aclaró que era mucho mejor para todos los líderes de clan, que supieran con exactitud el grado de corrupción al que había llegado Danzou, y los aliados que había hecho en su afán de dominar la villa. Finalmente Inoichi Yamanaka, uno de los más exaltados y agradecidos por las acciones de Naruto tomó la palabra:

-joven Namikase….-dijo solemne- tal vez mis compañeros no vean con agrado mis palabras. Pero no puedo evitar pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido con mi familia si acaso los Uchiha hubieran descargado su golpe sobre la aldea.

-estaría muerto, al igual que su familia directa. –Añadió Naruto- el plan era cortar las cabezas principales de cada clan, y a sus herederos. Y por cierto….mi apellido es Uzumaki.

-Eso entonces, hace valer más mi agradecimiento. –Prosiguió en rubio líder- usted ha honrado con su valor la voluntad de fuego. Ha protegido Konoha, y ha demostrado ser digno hijo de su padre.

Varios asintieron a esas palabras, muchos notaron la guadaña del Shinigami demasiado cercana a sus cuellos y gracias a Naruto, ahora se enteraban cuan cerca estuvieron de sufrirla.

-Mi misión desprendida de las órdenes de Danzou, -continuó Naruto impasible- fue asesinar a cada miembro de la rama civil Uchiha. Se buscaba encubrir las verdaderas razones del exterminio, haciendo pasar a Itachi como un traidor. Decidí no obedecer, porque entendí gracias a una persona especial, que los inocentes no deben caer presa de culpables. Y en cuanto a honrar a mí Padre…-señaló para finalizar su discurso- más bien diría que he honrado a mi madre. Kushina Uzumaki. Una mujer que nunca sacrificaría a un inocente por comprar paz.

Aunque a todos sorprendió el ataque indirecto a Minato, decidieron fingir no enterarse y pasaron a otro tema. Algunos sugirieron expulsar al clan Uchiha de la aldea, otros revelar al pueblo la verdad de la matanza para que dejaran de honrar a un grupo de traidores. Finalmente fue Hiashi Hyuuga, quien pudo captar mejor la esencia del problema.

-aunque la traición de Danzou está documentada y probada, sus acciones para detener las ambiciones de Fugaku Uchiha salvaron a esta aldea de una guerra civil desgastante. El resto de los países nos observan señores y es vital para nuestro pueblo, dar un mensaje de esperanza y no de egoísmo. Todos los miembros del clan Uchiha implicados en el complot fueron eliminados. La fachada del exterminio nos proporciona protección para la rama civil, y la oportunidad de un renacimiento poderoso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante el equilibrio de Lord Hyuuga. ¿Para qué cargar contra civiles inocentes? Se resentiría el comercio, la población y también las posibilidades de conseguir nuevamente el Sharingan. Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa del difunto líder asesinado, era la única con la potestad de tomar las riendas del clan. Con el paso de los años, algunos de los ahora infantes serian candidatos a Gennin. En poco tiempo, los Uchiha serían mucho más que el esplendor del pasado. Fue por esa razón, que acordaron sellar la información de cada líder. No podrían decirle a nadie lo acontecido en ese lugar. Jirayja mismo se encargó de la tarea, pero al único que no se atrevió a tocar fue a Naruto. Y cuando siquiera intentaron reclamarle, el aclaró:

-Me reservo mis memorias frescas… -dijo sonriendo- porque Mikoto Uchiha tendrá todo el apoyo de este consejo de clanes. Y si alguien estuviese en su contra….me obligarían a contar muchas lindas historias secretas. Como por ejemplo, el apoyo en las sombras que Danzou Shimura tenía en ciertos líderes de clanes…. para reemplazar al actual Hokage.

La jugada fue genial, incluso los más astutos como Shikaku Nara sonrieron. Les había puesto un bonito dogal de seda en el cuello. Si alguien llegaba a intentar fastidiarlo, no dudaría en retorcerlo para ahogarlos. Sin dudas había aprendido de Danzou. Era un digno integrante de Raíz.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Naruto….mírame a los ojos….-dijo la mujer seria- y júrame…que no tuviste que ver con esa matanza.

Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer de gestos inocentes y descuidados. Pero había momentos, raros instantes donde enfocaba su energía en un solo punto. Erigiéndose en una fuerza intimidante. El hijo había aprendido un par de elementos valiosos sobre como intimidar de su progenitora. Naruto sabía que eventualmente esa pregunta de su madre iba a llegar, era natural, después de todo él había jurado matarlos a todos.

-Ka-san….-dijo el joven mirándola fijamente mientras bebían té en la casa del Hokage- si usted necesita que se lo jure, entonces lo haré. El único combate que tuve esa noche, fue contra Itachi Uchiha. Y fue algo breve ¿Comprende? –Sonrió con solicitud- porque los equipos ANBU lo buscaban. Se dice que desde hace algún tiempo estaba teniendo graves problemas con su padre. Tal vez algo lo enloqueció, o esos ojos raros lo trastornaron definitivamente. Pero créame, yo no estaba en la calle cuando todo eso ocurrió.

La mujer lo miró concentrada, siempre había sabido apreciar la verdad en su hijo. Pero con el entrenamiento de Raíz, se había vuelto difícil de descifrar. Aun así, aunque satisfecho por la matanza, Naruto no parecía estar mintiendo sobre su no participación en la sangría. Kushina no sabía que pensar, porque algo en su interior le decía que su hijo ocultaba información. Pero si no era de la masacre, ¿Sobre qué podría ocultarle algo?

-¿Y ahora que va a pasarle a Mikoto-chan? –consultó la pelirroja temiendo que aun su hijo buscara eliminar al resto del clan.

-Ella no merece esto, tratare de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda. –Anunció el joven sonriendo y tranquilizando a su madre- usted es su mejor amiga. Tendrá que ser su apoyo porque ahora ella, es líder del clan Uchiha.

Ese fue el preciso momento que eligió Minato para regresar a su domicilio. La charla entre Naruto y su madre les había hecho perder el tiempo. El joven no se fue como siempre lo hacía antes de la llegada de su padre. Minato vio resurgir su esperanza al ver a Naruto en la casa. Tal vez, había una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con su hijo. Tal vez la horrenda matanza, le había hecho reflexionar al muchacho sobre sus acciones del pasado. En la junta del consejo, había protegido a Mikoto mucho más allá de lo esperado. La había respaldado, la había llenado de fuerza para que se sentara en igualdad de condiciones con los cabezas de clanes restantes. Que existiera un clan como el Inuzuka en la aldea, liderado por una mujer fuerte y dominante como Tsume. No hizo más que fortalecer la idea de que Mikoto realmente podía liderar.

-Hola Naruto….-dijo el padre serio.

-¿Cómo está usted? –Respondió diplomático, aunque ambos progenitores notaron la barrera entre los hombres- bien Ka-san….es hora de que me vaya.

-Quédate a cenar hijo….-reclamó Kushina que no quería dejarlo ir- tienes tu cuarto, puedes quedarte a dormir también. Por favor.

-Tu madre tiene razón, -intentó acercarse Minato al joven- hace tiempo que no…

-No creo que sea lo correcto… –Argumentó el joven parándose firme y adoptando una postura rígida- he venido aquí, solo porque Ka-san lo necesitaba. Pero no es correcto que…

-¿Por qué no es correcto? –Declaró Kushina nerviosa- ¡eres nuestro hijo! ¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirán ustedes dos peleados?! ¡TE VAS A QUEDAR A CENAR, LES GUSTE O NO! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Naruto hubiera contestado muy mal a ese reclamo. Pero en su mente pudo escuchar las palabras de Mikoto. _"Nunca olvides quien eres"_. No debía olvidar, que amaba a su madre. Que por su madre era capaz de ir al infierno y volver. Tampoco debía olvidar el desprecio que buena parte de la aldea le demostraba a Kushina por ser jinchuriki, ese desprecio que Naruto aprendió aborrecer. No podía hacerle eso a su madre, por más problemas que le causara, a esa mujer no podía generarle más disgustos. Naruto amaba a Kushina con todo su corazón, mas allá de su frialdad ganada por la profesión elegida. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se decidió a sonreír nuevamente. Fue sincero y amable. Aceptó con un simple gesto la idea de cenar, vio en los ojos de Kushina como una luz se iluminaba de alegría. Solo por eso lo había hecho, por la mujer que le dio la vida, Naruto estaba dispuesto a devolvérsela.

En cuanto Kushina partió a la cocina en ansias de preparar la cena, la situación volvió a cambiar otra vez. Naruto abandonó esa postura relajada, y salió al traspatio para caminar por el jardín. Algo que no hacía desde que se fue de esa casa. Minato no sabía cómo acercarse, lo veía tan salvaje, tan inestable. No importando lo que decían los informes, el Hokage estaba seguro que Naruto participó activamente de los planes que terminarían por concretarse con la muerte de Fugaku y la rama ninja de los Uchiha. Naruto lo había hecho, aunque no personalmente.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Minato midiendo sus palabras- ¿Tu revancha ha terminado?

Naruto pareció no escucharlo, simplemente se paró frente al tronco del árbol donde había practicado una y otra vez hasta astillarse los nudillos. Habían retirado el árbol derribado, pero la base aún se conservaba plantada allí. Aunque seco, tal como la compasión de Naruto. Tenía un aire de aquel hombre que espera. Aunque Minato no tenía idea lo que esperaba.

-Pronto, todo casi habrá terminado.

-No mientras Itachi siga con vida, -añadió Minato- y como has revelado los planes de Fugaku y Danzou. El consejo está considerando recuperarlo. El sharingan es importante para…

-Itachi no regresará… -definió determinante Naruto- me encargue de él, así como también de los grupos mercenarios que Fugaku había contratado para tomar Konoha. Utilicé el dinero sucio de Fugaku, para eliminar a Itachi. Con la muerte de Danzou, más la huida sin retorno de Itachi. Creo que seré buen candidato a liderar Raíz.

-Raíz será desmantelada, -anunció Minato- me quedó claro con Danzou que es un peligro para la estabilidad de la aldea.

-Raíz mantuvo la estabilidad de la aldea, hizo el trabajo sucio que nadie quiere hacer. Mientras los idiotas duermen en sus camitas calientes, nosotros vigilamos el corazón de todos. Y aplastamos a los traidores que quieren el caos.

-Suenas como Danzou Shimura -anunció Minato sorprendido.

-Fue mi maestro, es natural que algo me quede. Cuando Mikoto se establezca como líder. Me dedicaré a entrenar y preparar a la Raíz para que cumpla con Konoha. Como debe ser.

-Hablas del ANBU como si fuera tu vida.

-Es toda mi vida, ya no me queda más que el trabajo. -indicó Naruto mirando con frialdad a su padre- Hokage-sama no lo entiende, porque tiene su cama caliente y a su esposa en ella. Tiene su amor. Tal vez deberían pensar en tener hijos.

-ya tengo un hijo… -dijo Minato dolido- y me duele que él no me vea como su padre.

-Tal vez debió Hokage-sama ser padre, cuando su hijo lo necesitaba. –Respondió Naruto mortalmente frio- No solo cuando le conviene, o cuando el viento está tranquilo en la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Me acusas por lo que le pasó a esa chica? –Consultó el líder dolido- ¿piensas que también debo morir por causa de ella? ¿Eso es lo que queda entre nosotros? ¿Vas a matarme?

-No….-negó levemente con la cabeza- no niego que por muchos meses esa idea recorrió mi mente. Pero debo pensar en la aldea. Nunca tendrán un mejor Hokage que Minato Namikase. Es por esa razón, que elijo ser la Raíz. Porque tú siempre serás la hoja.

No volvieron a hablar del asunto nunca más. No tenían nada que decirse, nada que pudiera acercarlos. Naruto decidió aislar a su padre de su vida. Minato ya nunca sería su padre, porque cuando realmente pudo serlo, eligió ser Hokage. Desde un punto de vista estratégico. Había sido una elección virtuosa, porque muchas vidas se salvaron por la pérdida de unas pocas. Pero todos tenían un precio que pagar por la paz. Y Minato Namikase, tuvo que pagar con el cariño de su hijo. Naruto nunca más lo amaría, nunca más le diría "Oto-san". Era el precio que tenía que pagar. Por ser Hokage el padre, por ser ANBU de Raíz el hijo.

Minato recordó y comprendió por fin las palabras vertidas por el traidor de Danzou antes de la muerte. "¿Qué se siente asesinar a tu hijo?" eso se sentía, soledad irreparable. Minato había asesinado a su hijo, aunque este continuara con vida. Sería la amargura que lo acompañaría, el resto de sus días.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La cueva en el corazón de las montañas, era apropiada para un escondite a toda regla. Si bien la base de Akatsuki estaba en Amegakure, también tenían un par de escondrijos en país de la roca y el agua. El grupo de Shinobi renegados se unió para la incorporación de un nuevo integrante. Itachi Uchiha había arribado al lugar, mientras que la bella Konan apareció casi a última hora escoltando a los "Pein". El líder, de cabello naranja y espinado, utilizó el poder de sus ojos para cerrar las entradas de piedra por donde cada integrante había ingresado. Luego de varios encargos, la mayoría de ellos asesinatos, Pein había decidido hacer ingresar a Itachi Uchiha como firme integrante del grupo. Todos, con sus capas negras de nubes rojas, esperaban con gesto de seriedad el veredicto del Shinobi líder.

-Uchiha Itachi….-anunció Pein- has cumplido con las pruebas para ingresar al Akatsuki. Eres un guerrero formidable, y tu fama como genocida de tu clan, inspira respeto.

El grupo no se movía, todos alrededor del mencionado Itachi escuchaban con atención las palabras del líder.

-esta reunión, era originalmente para otorgarte tu capa, y asignarte un compañero. Sin embargo…

Itachi miró a su alrededor con disimulo, los Shinobi que lo rodeaban estaban en una postura rígida que poco a poco parecía variar a hostil. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso intentarían atacarlo? ¿Era otra prueba? ¿Qué pretendía Pein?

-hemos recibido un encargo. –Indicó Pein- se nos ha pagado, una fortuna de 10 millones de Ryus por dos misiones. La primera, eliminar al líder de una aldea pequeña que está surgiendo. Un viejo conocido del Akatsuki que nos abandonó.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Esa maldita serpiente estuvo con ellos? –pensaba Itachi adivinando la identidad.

-y la otra misión de asesinato…..te contempla a ti.

Todos comenzaron su ataque. Itachi era un Shinobi muy fuerte pero enfrentaba a un grupo de renegados clase S. el combate duro casi 2 horas, el grupo de Akatsuki, aun lamentando dos muertes, terminó por imponerse. Cuando Itachi fue a dar al suelo, el camino de los dioses de Pein se acercó con una barra de hierro negro oficiando como espada en su diestra. El Rinnengan era mucho más poderoso de lo que Itachi hubiera esperado. Fue sorprendido, fue traicionado. ¿Pero por quién?

-cumpliré con tu asesinato, la forja de una nueva alianza. –Anunció Pein- país de la lluvia tendrá un lazo de amistad con Konoha. Que nos permitirá eliminar a Hanzo la Salamandra de una vez y para siempre. Si te preguntas por que fuiste traicionado, simplemente trasferiré el mensaje de quien ha pagado por tu muerte. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el asesino verdadero del clan Uchiha. El hombre que nos reubicó en la localización de Orochimaru, el que delató las conexiones de Raíz con Hanzo. El que ha pagado 10 millones de Ryus provenientes de los contratos de tu padre con rebeldes. Es Naruto, quien ha pagado por tu final.

Dicho esto, antes que Itachi pudiera siquiera pensar en lamentarse por haber intentado ingresar al Akatsuki, Pein le atravesó su cuello con la barra de chakra sólido. La sensación de ahogo, el agotamiento que antecede la muerte, el final inesperado. Itachi cayó de bruces al suelo y fue consumiéndose hasta morir. Su último movimiento fue usar dos dedos de su mano para perforar sus ojos y así evitar que el enemigo los tomara para sí. No les daría el sharingan, no para que después lo usaran contra Konoha. Así se cerraba el circulo, solo los Uchiha de la hoja tendrían el Doujutsu. Itachi ya todo lo veía oscuro, era el final de su misión. El final de su vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dos meses después…

Mikoto regresó a la mansión Uchiha realmente muy cansada. Había estado de reunión en reunión desde que asumió su cargo como líder del clan. El trabajo de reestructuras los acuerdos de familias, la protección a los civiles, y el incentivo para conseguir nuevos niños que fueran candidatos a Gennin, había llevado casi todo el tiempo de esos 60 días. La mujer pasó directamente al baño luego de confirmarles a las muchachas que atendían la casa que no las necesitaría por esa noche. No tenía apetito sino sueño, había almorzado en la casa Namikase con su amiga Kushina. Pero además, esos últimos días le estaban pesando demasiado.

Se sentía cansada, había trabajado muy duro en la faceta diplomática. Pero las cosas marchaban demasiado bien. Contrariamente a lo pensado, los líderes de otros clanes habían tomado una actitud cordial. Todos parecían colaborar con el restablecimiento de la familia Uchiha. Y la mujer intuía que Naruto tenía todo que ver en eso.

Mikoto ingresó a la bañera y allí pasó casi una hora. Su cuerpo le rogaba descanso con urgencia. Cerró sus bellos ojos negros, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Había llorado, en secreto y oculta de todos. Por lo que su hijo mayor hizo, y por la muerte de su hijo menor. Durante muchos días había pensado en la última orden que le dio Fugaku. Asesinar a Naruto, solo era una pequeña parte de un todo. Después supo a grandes rasgos el proyecto de Fugaku para Konoha. Y pudo comprender las razones de Itachi para hacer lo que hizo.

Acarició su cuerpo con las toallas al salir de la bañera. Pensaba en Naruto diariamente. Extrañaba esos días hace dos meses atrás, que la pasaba en casa del joven Namikase. Donde estaba prisionera, pero se sentía libre. Era una ironía que ahora como líder de su clan, se sintiera encarcelada. Era una contradicción, como lo que sentía por el hijo de Kushina. Por un lado, lo odiaba por haber causado la muerte de Sasuke y buena parte de su familia. Pero no podía evitar sentir cosas. Sentimientos arremolinándose en su cuerpo. Y por el otro, lo comprendía. Porque la muerte de su amor lo había vuelto loco. Y aun así había usado esa rabia para proteger la aldea en lugar de destruirla. Naruto Namikase le hacía sentir muchas cosas:

Pasión….

La que hasta conocerlo íntimamente, no había experimentado.

Alegría….

Las ganas de sonreír todo el día. De ser mujer, de ser libre.

Tranquilidad…

Para hacer las cosas, y no sentirse avergonzada. Para disfrutar del calor necesario de un hombre.

Pero tenía que luchar, por el resto de su clan. Tenía que pelear, para restablecer el orden destruido. Pero era como estar dividida, como dos mujeres en un solo cuerpo. Y lo peor aún no sucedía para Mikoto. Su mejor amiga, su única amiga Kushina, no sabía la relación íntima que la mujer Uchiha había mantenido con el hijo. Eso sin lugar a dudas, sería el rompimiento de la amistad para siempre. ¿Continuarían juntos sin embargo? ¿Naruto vendría a ella ahora que vivían separados?

De pronto le asaltó una duda, tal vez Naruto la había utilizado. Lo hizo con Danzou, también con Itachi, y vaya a saber con cuantos más para lograr su revancha. ¿La había utilizado? ¿Ese agradecimiento por salvar su vida, era solo una cortina de humo? La mente de Mikoto daba vueltas y vueltas, él no había aparecido en dos meses. Exactamente desde el día que ella tomó el mando del clan. Desde ese entonces dejaron de verse.

La mujer se vistió con un kimono negro muy liviano. Fue a su habitación y se disponía a descansar cuando, lo encontró sentado en la cama que alguna vez compartió con Fugaku. Naruto estaba allí, sonriendo, calmado. Su traje ANBU negro, tal como lo solía usar Itachi en los últimos tiempos.

-estas aquí….-dijo ella seriamente, aunque por dentro su corazón repiqueteaba ansioso- has venido a verme.

-por supuesto Mikoto-chan…-respondió el amable y se acercó a ella que aún continuaba en la puerta como si el cuarto no fuera suyo- ¿acaso deseas que ya no te vea?

Ambos se acercaron y la mujer hundió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto. Se abrazaron, no fue algo sexual, más bien pareció que no se veía hace muchos años. El joven Namikase acarició con su mano el cabello largo y sedoso en la mujer. Tenía un perfume corporal exquisito, Naruto había aprendido a compararlo con la gloria misma.

-¿dos meses? –Consultó ella sin romper el abrazo- estuve dos meses pensando que no vendrías.

-ambos teníamos trabajo, -anunció el joven- ambos éramos vigilados y no era bueno que nos descubrieran siendo tan…. "unidos". Las teorías de conspiraciones son las favoritas del consejo.

-déjame verte…..-indicó ella separándose un poco y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo con sonrisa- ese uniforme te hace ver increíblemente guapo.

-gracias, -admitió Naruto- sé que tus palabras son sinceras y sobre todo….desinteresadas.

Mikoto sintió una puntada ante esa última palabra. El gesto sonriente de Naruto mutó a una seriedad triste. Era evidente que el consejo de clanes e incluso su propio padre estaban actuando para lograr que el joven se comprometiera cuanto antes. La admiración de los líderes, la necesidad de que forme una familia. Y el secreto temor que luego de Kushina, Naruto tuviera que cargar con el Kyuubi por ser el único de sangre Uzumaki. Todo eso y mucho más hicieron de los primeros meses una lluvia de solicitudes y arreglos a conveniencia.

-¿lograron obligarte al casamiento? –consultó Mikoto y no podía evitar sentir angustia.

-No…-definió el rubio- pero me han dado bastante para ganarse mi favor. Y que tuviera una buena amiga soltera y heredera de los Yamanaka, no hizo más que empeorar sus ideas sobre mi descendencia.

-¿la joven es bonita?

-Es preciosa… -admitió Naruto- es talentosa y algún día será una excelente madre. –Mikoto sufría ante cada palabra del Shinobi- pero Ino-chan es como mi hermana. Era la mejor amiga de Sakura, y nunca la podre ver como una pareja. Tenemos un lazo de sangre, un pacto, un secreto. Le debo algo, que me será imposible pagar en la vida.

Mikoto no pudo evitar sentir alivio ante estas palabras. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba celosa? Sabía perfectamente que Naruto no sería para ella. Sabia a la perfección que cualquier reunión incluida la actual, ponía en peligro a ambos. A sus familias, a sus amistades y a la aceptación de la aldea que tanto lucharon por proteger. ¿Pero realmente podían dejar de verse? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba a Mikoto mientras Naruto seguía con su relato de los meses pasados. Hace muchos años, puso su felicidad por sobre su familia. Se casó para unir al clan. Pero justo ahora, después de meses extraños donde la luz se mescló con la oscuridad con demasiada facilidad; Mikoto supo que ya no podría ceder el pequeño pedacito de felicidad. Eso que significaba sentirse deseada y digna de confianza por Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Tienes apetito? –Sugirió ella amable- ven, iremos a la cocina y te preparare algo. Mientras me cuentas todo.

-La líder indiscutida del poderoso clan Uchiha, ¿quiere cocinar para mí? –Bromeó el joven- no creo que sea correcto.

-las muchachas que se encargan de los quehaceres están descansando. –Anunció ella sonriendo encantadora- así que te deleitaras con el sazón de la mejor cocinera de por aquí. Ven…-le invitó tomándolo de la mano –nunca seré la líder de los Uchiha para ti, solo quiero ser…. "Mikoto-chan".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El joven había terminado su trabajo temprano. Las divisiones de la Raíz experimentaban un florecimiento renovado. Si bien era una elite de Konoha apuntada a las misiones más arriesgadas y hasta prohibidas que se pudieran presentar, Naruto Uzumaki había impregnado en la mente de cada individuo bajo su mando, que solo existía una regla imposible de romper. "Konoha, representada por el Hokage. Merecía la fidelidad absoluta." Los hombres y mujeres lo entendieron, esta no era la Raíz de Naruto. Esta era la mejor división de infiltración, combate y asesinato al servicio de la aldea. Danzou había exigido solo fidelidad hacia su persona, Naruto amenazaba con la muerte a quienes no fueran adictos a Konoha. Y aun los Shinobi que habían sido entrenados para no temerle a nada, sentían mucho resquemor al enfrentar la furia del líder actual.

Naruto caminó por una calle principal sin que nadie lo molestara en el trayecto. Portaba un traje y una máscara de su división como un capitán cualquiera. Algunos aun así lo identificaban por su estampa poderosa y su rebelde cabello dorado. Pero casi nadie era capaz de siquiera mirarlo fijamente. Inspiraba un miedo que rallaba los huesos. Los aldeanos que no lo conocían personalmente, (la gran mayoría) nunca se atreverían a cruzarse en su camino ni por casualidad.

El joven ingresó a la florería Yamanaka. La madre de Ino le recibió con calidez. Ella a diferencia del padre conocía la exacta relación de Naruto con su hija. Eran hermanos en un pacto profundo. Era por causa de Naruto, que Ino había estado muchas horas junto a su padre para aprender las inherencias del puesto de líder Yamanaka. A la muchacha nunca le había interesado anteriormente, pero Inoichi no opuso ninguna objeción a la nueva meta de su hija. Ino Yamanaka seria líder algún día, su camino era sentarse dentro del consejo y apoyar a su hermano en lo que fuera.

Luego de comprar las flores más preciosas, Naruto abandonó la tienda y volvió a colocarse su máscara. Tenía la forma de un demonio sonriendo malignamente, era el método por el cual infundía un pánico pronunciado en quienes lo combatían cuando la portaba. Fue llegando a su objetivo con tranquilidad. Ingresó al cementerio, y se encontró con los padres de su fallecida amada.

Se quitó la máscara, y también la capucha. Habló con Mebuki y Kizashi de manera amable. Quedaron en cenar algún día de la semana siguiente. Naruto pidió de favor que le permitieran invitar también a Ino. Ambos padres de Sakura accedieron más que felices. Luego de la charla, lo dejaron solo frente a la lápida llena de flores coloridas. Naruto se complacía mucho de no ser el único que extrañaba a su novia.

-Sakura-chan….-dijo bajito aunque estaba completamente solo en el lugar- tus padres te extrañan, pero me siento mejor de saber que les sirvo de consuelo cuando nos reunimos. Ino-neesan hizo algo por lo que la amaré el resto de mi vida. Ella pudo limpiar la sangre de nuestra deuda. Ella pudo ayudarme a cumplir contigo. Ahora descansaras en paz.

Siguió hablando, como si la tuviera sentadita frente a su persona y en una sonrisa lo escuchara con total atención. Naruto trataba de recordar cada pequeño gesto que el rostro de Sakura emitía en sus conversaciones. Reproducirlos con la mente, aunque cada vez era más difícil. El trascurso del tiempo era una ventisca que enturbiaba la memoria.

-Ero-Sennin y tu maestra están de novios….-sonrió Naruto apenas- nadie lo puede creer. Pero ese pervertido se ha reformado. Sigue escribiendo sus estúpidas novelas icha icha es cierto. Pero algo me dice que ahora solo Tsunade es su "inspiración".

La imaginaba sonreír, nadie hubiera esperado que Jirayja hubiera logrado tumbar la resistencia de su antigua amiga y finalmente conquistarla. Naruto no podía evitar ver en Jirayja y Tsunade como un reflejo de lo que Sakura y el mismo hubieran sido de más maduros.

-Tsunade está muy feliz, -dijo el rubio apenas- se resistió mucho, pero acabó enamorada del tonto de mi maestro. Creo que están viviendo esa vida que nos tocaba a nosotros. Ero-Sennin me dijo hace días: "tengo que agradecértelo Naruto, jamás vi un amor como el tuyo por esa niña. Me dio vergüenza no intentarlo con la misma fuerza".

Se agachó para dejar el ramo de flores, unas hermosas rosas de color cerezo. Le hacía acordar a su cabello, y por eso se trasformaron en su flor favorita, aunque Ino siempre apuntaba que no era lo ideal para visitar un cementerio. Aun así, Naruto nunca había sido políticamente correcto en nada. Era una rebeldía valida, cuando venia del corazón.

-Una vez, cuando discutíamos por tu causa, -aclaró el joven- Minato me dijo que era su hijo. Y no podía escapar de mi destino. Que debía servir a Konoha, que no podía ser un ninja promedio teniendo una pequeña familia contigo.

El solo nombrar a su padre, le hizo escocer los nudillos. Aun resistía a la idea de romperle la cara. Solo su madre evitaba una pelea con su sola presencia.

-Estoy cumpliendo amor… -dijo Naruto serio- tus padres y mi madre están protegidos, nuestros amigos, tu aldea. No permitiré a nadie perturbar nuestra villa. Voy a mancharme las manos todas las veces que sea necesario para asegurarme de ello.

Se puso de pie, luego de depositar el ramo y así recuperó la vertical. Miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie lo espiaba. No quería que nadie observara su conversación, su rito. Y sus secretos.

-Mikoto-chan…..-balbuceó con cierta culpa- está embarazada. Ella lo ha comprobado por un análisis de Tsunade. El secreto está a salvo, y ya estamos pensando en mantenerla oculta con Genjutsu para que no se noté su preñez. Hablé con ella, y hemos decidido continuar.

Naruto podía imaginar una mirada de reproche en Sakura. No por el sexo, ni por la mujer. Después de todo Naruto debía seguir vivo y tenía ciertas necesidades que habían sido captadas por la líder Uchiha. Lo que Naruto imaginaba de su novia, sería una reprimenda por lo estúpido que había sido al embarazar a una viuda líder de clan. Los problemas serian de nivel catastrófico si acaso alguien se enteraba del padre de ese bebé.

-La quiero….-admitió por fin el joven- siento una necesidad demente de protegerla. Tal como sentía por ti. Si alguien le hiciera daño a ella, a mi madre o a Ino-neesan. No existiría más piedad en mi corazón. Ellas tres conservan lo poco que queda de mi anterior vida. Aquella que vivía contigo. Ahora no me reconocerías amor mío, tal vez sentirías asco por mis acciones. Perdóname Sakura-chan….-admitió dolido- sin tu guía he perdido definitivamente el camino. Ahora solo me queda mi deber por Konoha. Me queda el respeto al puesto de Hokage y la aldea de la hoja. Pero sobre todo me quedan las tres mujeres por las que destruiría absolutamente todo lo anterior, hasta que no quede nada.

Mikoto, Ino y Kushina. No hacía falta aclararlo. Naruto sabía que ella lo sabía. Había hablado de ellas cada vez que la visitó en los meses pasados.

-Ahora soy la raíz de Konoha….-dijo colocándose la capucha ante el comienzo de una fina lluvia- y esas tres mujeres son mis verdes y hermosas hojas. Es por esta razón, que no puedo ir contigo todavía Sakura-chan. Pensaba quitarme la vida en cuanto terminara con mi revancha. Durante meses lo pensé y no dudaba en ejecutarlo. Pero ahora, soy quien debe lograr que sientas orgullo de mí. Tengo que merecerme volver a verte algún día, en donde quieras que ahora puedas estar. Adiós amor mío…..-dijo colocándose la máscara y encaminando a la salida- hasta pronto mi Sakura-chan.

Y se fue lejos…..así sin más…

Entre las hojas que el viento soltaba de los árboles. Bajo la lluvia que aumentaba de intensidad como el llanto de los muertos sin justicia. Ahora era la raíz, no podía morir porque era el sostén de las hojas. ¿Cuántos hombres tendrían el valor de tomar su lugar? ¿Cuántos tendrían su compromiso? Se fue lejos de Sakura, aunque siempre la guardaría en un rincón del corazón. Mikoto lo esperaba, esa noche volverían a verse y tal vez a estar juntos como pareja. Nadie tenía que saber de su vida privada. Nadie tenía que importarle su elección. Su trabajo era Konoha, su vida privada era la mujer que lo mantuvo a flote cuando quiso morir. Su vida nueva era Mikoto Uchiha.

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
